Don't Ask
by Dragon Ladysupreme
Summary: Aya falls asleep after her interview with the YYH gang. The YYH gang and an unexpected guest falls into her living room. Rating will change. Inuyasha character present too. Pairings and something very scary. language too. Sequel to Castle Mayhem-the q's.
1. Mumbling and a portal

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. I do however own bloody sake. Mmmmm...sake ^_^.

****

Aya: Konichiiwa minna-san. I'm back! Thanks for all your loving reviews from YYH or Die! before and after it's deletions. _*In the kitchen pouring sake into a bowl full of ice cream.* _But "They" said I have enough information on the cast, so I don't need them anymore. Gomen nasai, no more interviews. _*Sits down in living room, turns on TV and plays most recent YYH DVD while eating the sake mixed sweet snow. Eventually falling asleep_* Youko... Hiei... Baka... Die_...*Aya starts glowing, unintentionally opening a portal. Yusuke, Baka, Jin, Hiei and Kurama fall into the living room in front of the TV. Karasu also falls in, but recovers quickly and runs up nearest stairs. The rest recover and see the portal close behind them*_ Die Baka... Bishie... good...

****

Baka: _*Stupidly*_ What was that?

****

YK: No one's going to like this. _*Everyone sees Aya asleep on the couch, muttering about killing Baka and also Bishies.*_

****

Aya: Want... whip... silver... Hiei.. katana... shiny... _*Yusuke sits in an E-Z Chair listening to what she's saying, trying to hold back his laughter*_

****

Yusuke: Now we know where to go when something goes missing.

****

Baka: _*heading backwards towards a door* _I don't like it here. _*tries to open door, but it's locked*_

****

Hiei: No one does baka, but I'm missing katana's. We're staying till I get them back.

****

YK: Yes, and I'm missing many rose whips.

****

Jin: I don't wanna be a bother an all. I guess I'll be flying off bout now. _*Sees open window and heads for it. Right when he touches it though, bars appear.*_ Well, that's diff'ent. _*Looks out barred windows.* _Woo-wee, were quite a bit o' a ways up. On'y on the 3rd floor .

****

Yusuke: "Only" how many fuckin' floors are there? _*Jin count carefully the levels*_

****

Jin: Main'y 7 floors, but there's a bit extra in some area's y'know. An there's a wee well in the middle of the courtyard.

****

Baka: You mean this huge place has no plumbing? _*Yusuke falls anime style*_

****

Yusuke: -_-# I doubt they'd use an old well. It's more likely a decoration. _*YK looks out the same window Jin did, even though there were like 20 there.*_

****

YK: It's a memorial. I can sense some kind of energy seeping through it. Much like the bone eaters well back home. _*YK and Hiei see Yusuke's and Baka's faces confused.*_

****

Hiei: It means you baka's, that there's the chance that her and maybe even other demons, can go through it. Energy seeping out of places usually indicate a portal. _*Yusuke and Baka finally get it.*_

****

Baka: What do you mean by her and other demons? _*All but Baka and Aya, who's still asleep: -_-U*_

****

Yusuke: Don't you remember anything? She said she was one before.

****

Baka: Was one what? *_All fall anime style*_

****

All but Baka: *_yells*_A DEMON! _*Everyone covers their mouths, but it was too late. Aya woke up. Not even taking notice of the others, she heads into the kitchen, still rubbing her eyes.*_

****

Yusuke: Heh, she didn't even notice us!

****

Baka: That's rude. I'm gonna let her know we're here. _*Heads for same door Aya went through. But is grabbed by the collar of his shirt by Yusuke*_ Urameshi! What're you doin?! Lemme go!

****

YK: Yes Yusuke, let him go. Maybe she'll send us all back when she sees him. _*Yusuke smirks and let's go of Baka* _Or she might just kill him on the spot. _*Baka gets far away from that door and backs over to the barred windows.*_

****

Baka: Maybe Kurama should go in. He is her "bishie" after all. 0.0 _*Sees Aya return with a huge mug full of coffee, sits on the couch and drinks. Not taking any bother to notice of them at all. Slowly, all 5 back towards another, open, door.*_

****

Aya: It'll close when you try to leave. _*The group jumped in surprise*_

****

YK: You knew we were here?

****

Aya: You all woke me up. Actually Yusuke woke me up. I just couldn't move till now. _*All glare at Yusuke*_

****

Yusuke: ^_^U How was I supposed to know I'd wake her? She was still muttering if you didn't notice.

****

Aya: _*sighs*_ I guess I forgot to remember to revoke the power _*thunder* _from myself when I got back. ^_^;;; How about I just send you all back now? *_Everyone nods*_ 0_0

****

Hiei: What's taking so long?

****

Aya: I must've unintentionally revoked the power *thunder* from myself after I opened the portal.

****

All but Aya: NANI?!!! *_Whee! A jump to another spot. In a midnight blue bedroom [mine, it has the same thing as other bedrooms have.] with posters, chimes, statues and figurines of dragons. Karasu being his nosy self is going through an album. [A/N: The album is a senior album that I started early. It has my senior portrait, prom pictures, normal senior pictures and ones with me and my friends hanging out.]_

****

Karasu: Such long, thick hair. Looks like there's no damage to it at all. It looks to be in perfect condition. Of course I'll have to see this for myself now.

****

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Aya: Uhhh... yeah... Karasu. Needed a bad guy. Didn't plan for him to be it though, he just came. I was actually planning Toguro to come in. And I also didn't plan it before, but most likely someone from Inuyasha will show up.

****

YK: _*Shudders* _Why him though, of all people?

****

Aya: I said I didn't plan it, and he's the most sadistic. Not to mention that he's the one that went through the portal. Do you really think I wanted him in my room, pawing at my stuff? _*Shudders too, it seems contagious*_

****

YK: Guess not. _*Reads chapter again.* _You fell asleep during my final match with Karasu?

****

Aya: Actually, the DVD's were messed up, I actually put in the one where Baka is fighting Byakko. I was too tired to get up and change the disc after finding yours.

****

YK: You mean too lazy.

****

Aya: ^_^U Yeah... About the following chapters, I figured I'll show a few IM chat's with some of the reviewers. And trust me when I say that they'll be a bit interesting. Bring out the evil penguin army, ZOB! _*penguin army general pops in*_

****

Zob: Review or we shall take over all sweet snow! _*pops out*_


	2. Karasu and a well guest

****

Disclaimer: Can I own it and still write a fan fiction? Guess not. Would this be considered a crossover if only one character from another anime shows up? _*Ponders*_

****

Karasu: "Evil penguin army"?

****

Aya: AAAHHHHHHH! What are you doing here?! Back in the story NOW! _*Kicks Karasu through a wall.*_

****

Sesshy-san who will be referred to as SS from now on: He does have a point though.

****

Aya: AAAHHHHHHH! Don't do that to me!

****

SS: Why not?

****

Aya: I restored your arm, the least you could do is stop sneaking up on me.

****

YK: Can we just start this already?

****

Aya: 0_0 AAAHHHHHHH! -_-# Why does everyone do that to me? _*eye twitch* _Oh, and Kurama is in his human form throughout the fic, I just use YK cuz I did in the fic this sequelized. Which apparently isn't a word. "Sequalized"- meaning something that followed another. Example: The Two Towers sequalized the Fellowship of the Ring in the Lord of the Rings trilogy movies.

****

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

__

*In the living room, everyone [except Karasu] are sitting on the 3 couches, which are spread far apart and angled so everyone can watch TV.*

****

YK: So why can't we get out of this room again?

****

Aya: This house has spells and charms on it to recognize new people. It locks those people in the room they are recognized in, until the guest rooms are created to fit each one's needs. *_A/N: I'm doing something that you would never imagine could happen._* 

****

Baka: Shouldn't the guest rooms be already made in such a big place? Why create guest rooms? _*A/N: See! He brought up a good point. That's something that is believed to be impossible for his puny mind.*_

****

Hiei: I thought I just heard something smart come out of the baka's mouth.

****

Aya: Yes, the world as we know it is coming to the end, but you require answers. Am I correct in my assumptions?

****

Jin: Well now! Never though' you coul' be like this lassie. Ne'er acted like this in the castle, tha's for sure. What's so diff'ent? *_A/N: Yes, this chapter is riddled with these annoying things from hell. I'd just like to point out that it's extremely hard to write words as if they were said with Jin's accent. Okay, got that out, back to your viewing pleasure.*_

****

Aya: Nothing... anyways, the guest rooms are created to fit your needs and keep you comfortable. Through help from the anime, manga, and the interview, each guest room will be designed for your comfort. Or maybe suitable for your training.

****

Yusuke: How is that again?

****

Aya: I guess it would be best explained through examples _*Everyone nods* _Let's say there will be many plants in Kurama's room, a training dummy in Baka's, a spike in Yusuke's, a sword mannequin in Hiei's and Jin's will be especially large and have less furnishings in his own.

****

Baka: That's supposed to be good for us?

****

Aya: -_-U Yes, everyone if you don't mind, please explain it to him how each thing I said would be suitable for your needs. I'm still too tired from the lack of sleep and the interview cleanup. _*resumes to drinking coffee*_

****

Kurama: Well, since I specialize in plant's, being around many in a room that I'll be spending quite some time in would prove to be relaxing.

****

Yusuke: The spike is from my old training with Genkai. The dummy is for you to get stronger, even though I think the dummy will beat your ass too.

****

Hiei: And unless the mannequin can fight back, it's completely pointless.

****

Aya: It CAN fight back. I do have some idea of what you're capable of Hiei. That is also why it'll be fire-proofed. If Baka was stronger, his dummy could fight back too. _*Finishes the coffee, which is about half of the mug, in one gulp.*_ Okay, it's about 11:30, so we should all be able to head upstairs for some sleep tonight. _*Everyone heads up the same stairs Karasu did in the last chapter, going to their designated room, labeled by their key attack in picture form on the door. Aya continues up another flight of stairs, which is also her whole bedroom her own bathroom and a huge closet at the far sides. In other words, the 5th floor is one big bedroom. And just a note, Karasu is not in sight yet.* _I thank the Kraizenchki Blade and curse out "Them". Now finally time for bed. _*Jumps into bed and instantly falls asleep. Karasu comes out of the closet and goes by her king sized bed. Then he ran his fingers through Aya's loose hair.*_

****

Karasu: So... perfect. As I expected. She will be mine. _*Karasu moves the hair off the back of her neck, about to mark her, but sees a dark purple crescent shaped mark already there.* _Damn it, she's already been claimed. I'll have to deal with that obstacle first. _*Time jump! No Karasu in sight. on the floor where everyone other than Karasu currently is*_

****

Aya: What do you mean you can't read it?

****

Baka: I cant read the characters on this map. _*Holds up paper.*_

****

Aya: -_-U It's in kanji and English. Oh and your holding it upside down.

****

Baka: *_turns paper around and reads it.*_ Oh... _*Everyone goes into the elevator and comes out on the 2nd floor.*_

****

Aya: I'll make us all some breakfast. Just make yourself comfortable. _*Goes through into a door revealing another kitchen that's bigger than the one connected to the living room, and is out of sight.*_

****

Hiei: There's too many floors in this ningen place.

****

Baka: I thought she was demon?

****

Yusuke: -_-# You baka, she is, the house isn't. And did you see the 5th floor? _*all nod*_

****

Jin: Now why woul' someone need all tha' floor for on'y their room?

****

YK: I'm sure she has her reasons.

****

Hiei: Hn. _*Aya comes out and places a plate at everyone's place setting. Then everyone sat down to see that each had pretty much a different meal. Since I find talking about what someone's eating is rude and pointless, so I'll just say that they all ate their food.*_

****

YK: That was actually quite god Aya.

****

Aya: ^_^ Thanks.

****

Yusuke: Wouldn't have figured you for the cooking type, just the killing and torturing type. _*Aya throws a spoon and hit's Yusuke's head* _Bitch, what was that for?

****

Aya: Simple, you were rude. You never call your generous host or hostess in this case anything offending.

****

Jin: Now the girl's got a point there she does. Urameshi shoul' really apologize if `twere me I would do it. _*All nod, and in defeat, Yusuke complies*_

****

Yusuke: Fine, I didn't really mean calling you a bitch. At least that time.

****

Aya: XD 

****

Yusuke: oh, that's so mature.

****

Aya: In a way it is, you should've heard of what I was thinking of doing in the first place. _*All the dishes have been cleared off the table and everyone went outside into the courtyard. Most of the group sat on the grass. Jin used his wind powers to sit in the air, and Aya sat at the edge of the well.*_

****

YK: I think it would be best if you stay away from that well Aya. There's a strange energy coming from it.

****

Aya: Oh I already knew about it. Someone made it not to long ago, at the same time they constructed the house.

****

Hiei: Fine, don't blame us if you fall in and we don't keep you from breaking your neck.

****

Yusuke: Careful Hiei, it almost sounds like your starting to care for her.

****

Hiei: Hn.

****

Aya: It would be wise if he didn't. 

****

YK: Why is that exactly?

****

Aya: Exactly I don't feel like telling you. But there's nothing to worry about. This well is a portal that's connected to the western lands of Feudal Japan.

****

Jin: Wha' `bout other demons and the sort coming through too?

****

Aya: _*shakes her head* _Only myself and one other can go through, everyone else has to come while in willingly physical contact with one of us. That's the only way to come through.

****

Baka: Sounds lemony, and how can you be so sure?

****

Aya: _*disgust on her face_* Ewww. It doesn't have to be that kind of physical contact, just a simple holding of hands can get them through. Besides the ones that created the portal made sure only I can go through, the other person shares a connection to me.

****

Jin: `ones'ly Baka. You not the brigh`st lad in the bunch, now are ya?

****

Yusuke: I think I paved his head into the pavement too much, or maybe too hard.

****

Aya: Or maybe he was born as ugly and stupid as he is now. I mean, that's not even a face a mother could love. _*Every1 but Baka and Hiei laughs. As usual Hiei just smirks.*_

****

Hiei: What the fuck?! _*His katana starts to unsheathe itself and was floating in mid-air. Trying to jump and catch it, the sword would just get higher up* _Who's doing this?

****

Aya: It's just a bit of fun. _*innocent look in eyes* _Not like I was going to hurt someone.

****

Hiei: Put. It. Down. Now.

****

Aya: Fine, just stop glaring at me_. *Floats the sword above her head and lets gravity take over, but sneezes at the same moment, accidentally catching it by the blade...* _Oww.. Stupid sneeze. _*blood trickled down off the blade and hand. Aya strikes it into the ground and shakes the injured hand, letting blood go on the ground and into the well.* _

****

Yusuke: Ouch, that has got to hurt.

****

Hiei: And here I am wondering why she said oww. Why must I be surrounded by baka's? _*A/N: I love sarcasm*_

****

YK: Shut up Hiei, I sense someone coming very quickly.

****

Aya: 0_0 Sesshy-san, he must've smelled or sense my blood. 

****

Jin: What's tha` mean?

****

Aya: He's coming here. Now. _*At that moment the well starts glowing and Sesshoumaru jumps out of it_.* ^_^;;; Hi Sesshy, how's it going?

****

SS: _*growls* _What happened?

****

YK: She simply caught a sword by the blade accidentally when she sneezed. It's really nothing to worry about.

****

Aya: It's pretty much healed now._ *holds up the injured hand which reveals the wound already stopped bleeding_* 

****

SS: Whose sword?

****

Hiei: Mine, what's it to you?

****

SS: Now I know who must die. Attacking my woman like that will only result in your demise. So I suggest you prepare yourself for a lot of pain.

****

Hiei: Then you should be killing her. She took the katana out of it's sheathe and was fooling around. _*A/N: Hentai moment. That sounded a bit wrong.*_

****

Aya: ^_^;;; Yes, that is true...

****

SS: Then I'll spare your life, but you will be watched carefully. Hurt even a hair on her gorgeous head, and you answer to a blade my own.

****

Hiei: Hn.

****

Aya: Okay so before you start killing everyone around, let me tell you who everyone is.

****

SS: I notice them from that comic book you always bring. _*A/N: Shonen Jump #10_* They shouldn't even be in this existence.

****

Aya: Well... _*SS and Aya start fighting, only verbally. Instead of listening to what they say though, you get to hear everyone else.*_

****

Yusuke: Heh, they act like their married or something.

****

YK: I think that something is exactly what it is Yusuke.

****

Yusuke: ?_? Oro?

****

Hiei: In the demon sense they are married you baka.

****

Baka: How is married in a demon sense different to the human? _*A/N: Wow, isn't that like 2 smart questions? The world really is ending*_

****

Yusuke: 0_0 He's starting to say smart things. Scary.

****

YK: It's for the best. This place seems to have a positive affect on him.

****

Jin: But on`y him it seems. Maybe it on`y affec`s idiots.

****

Yusuke: Probably. But now I want to know the answer to his question. How is it different to humans getting married?

****

Hiei: It's a physical type of bond. Let's just say demons mark what they feels belong to them only.

****

YK: Too bad, she's so young. _*A/N: I almost want to end it here, but I wont. I am so kind. ^_^*_ Bout time they stopped fighting. _*Weee.... time jump again, and place. This is the 6th floor, it's the study, but lets just say Baka and Yusuke are too dumb to do that, Hiei is too bored, YK is the only one looking through the books, and Aya and SS are on a couch with her sitting on his lap looking very comfortable* _So many books... _*he he, I'm evil, place jump this time only, in what seems to be a security room. Karasu is watching the monitors, with blood all over the place, but no body. Seeing Aya in Sesshy's lap, Karasu growls then gives off a very evil smirk.*_

****

Karasu: Too easy. Shouldn't have kept books on how to remove demon marks Aya. _*Takes out a very old and shabby book and starts looking something up*_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

****

Aya: He's too evil. _*shudders*_

****

YK: You shouldn't have put him in.

****

Aya: I told you I didn't plan for him to come!

****

SS: Stop angering her, she kicks in bed when she's angry.

****

Aya: _*blushes* _This is embarrassing, I need someone else to get you all to review. _*pops out as Karasu pops in*_

****

Karasu: Hello my pet.

****

YK: _*glare and a growl.* _Do it and get it over with.

****

Karasu: A bit testy are we? Review or else I will come to your place, or Baka if you're a fan of myself. Or I'll just kill the kitsune.


	3. Just so ya know, this is pure torture fo...

****

Disclaimer: I still remember the last fic...

****

Aya: Just get it over with.

****

Disclaimer: She doesn't own YYH or Inuyasha. I don't know for sure if she does own a 7 floor mansion or a well that is connected to Feudal Japan in her courtyard. All I know is that she does own herself, err, Aya.

****

Aya: Good disclaimer. Now go or suffer my wrath. _*Disclaimer pops out with a chicken cloud in his place.* _I love bluffing. And reviews, which I'll sort of respond to. First of all, no one may come to really visit, that's how YYH or Die was deleted the first 2 times. Secondly, no questions, this is called "Don't Ask" for a reason, as in DON'T ASK! Thirdly, I said I'll put in conversations with my reviewers, well those will be IM conversations, and real ones at that. But only part of the conversation to leave the readers confused and confounded. So I put that at the end of each chapter.

****

Karasu: Such perfect hair. *_smells my hair_*

****

Aya: 0_0 AAAHHHHHHH!!! HENTAI! BACK INTO THE SHOW. _*kicks Karasu into a wall again.*_ U_U Such a bother.

****

YK: Yes, and you left him in the same room as me the whole time. That was pure torture.

****

SS: _*growls at YK* _Leave her alone. _*A/N: Aww... so protective. Sorry I'll just start this right after this note. Their argument is too long*_

****

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

__

*Same place as before the Karasu moment. In other words, we're in the library again*

****

Yusuke: _*snicker* _The two love birds. hehehe.

****

Aya: *growls* You mean Keiko and yourself. *evil smirk* Or you and the baka?

****

Baka: WHAT?!! I DO NOT LIKE URAMESHI!

****

Yusuke: -_-U It was a joke Kuwabara, give it a rest already. Hehehe _*sees SS nuzzle Aya's neck a bit, who stops quickly after Yusuke's snicker* _Aww, don't stop. It's "cute" in a sickening way.

****

Aya: _*death glare and a growl* _Shut up Urameshi. You all are lucky I'm not able to use my authoress power anymore. That and if someone didn't hide my resurrection grimoires, I would kill right now. 

****

Yusuke: 0_0;;; Yes'm

****

Baka: _*A/N: warning another smart moment from Baka*_ Where's Jin guys? _*Every1 but Aya and Hiei think about it, and end up shrugging.*_

****

Aya: Still in the courtyard. Sesshy-san, stop it, not here. _*SS stops what he was doing, which is similar to what Miroku does, except not as perverted.* _My body still aches from interviewing you guys. I'll be back, don't kill each other. _*Kisses SS on the cheek and goes into the elevator and pushes the button for the 5th floor [her room remember]*_ I'm never doing an interview with this cast again, maybe the Inuyasha cast next time but not this one. _*gets off on her floor, and goes into the bath, and draws a bubble bath. Putting her long hair in a bun, I skip the nudity scene and she's already in the tub falling to sleep. We return to the courtyard to where Jin is. [and you thought I forgot him didn't ya?]*_

****

Jin: Well now, quite a site up here. *_A/N: I'm gonna do an instant translating of his accent. It's really a bitch to write, don't pardon my French, but it is*_ Yet not a bit of wind. Maybe up higher. _*flies up as far as possible, but is stopped by a glass ceiling*_ A trickster that Aya is. I should've went with the others. _*lands and heads back inside. Right back into Aya's bathroom. She's asleep, Karasu is in there too, with a vial in his hand.*_

****

Karasu: Your mine, my pet. _*cups some of her hair and smells it. Then he pours the vial onto the crescent mark on her neck, causing the mark to erase[I couldn't find a better term, disappear sounds too Las Vegas magic] and soon he made his move. He bit the same spot on Aya's neck where the previous mark was. [shudders, sorry I don't like the guy at all] He then licked the blood up* _Such sweet blood. Who would've thought a mutt could have such a great taste. _*Okay, this will not be shown ever, for a couple of reasons too. One of them being this a PG-13 fic, not an R-rated one. Another is, since Aya is supposed to be me, I don't have the heart to write it down either. So I'm just saying that he does something unmentionable and we jump over to the study, where Jin is now at.*_

****

Yusuke: So what's up with the two of you anyways? _*A/N: Yep, he has to butt in, I know for a fact that it's his nature. As for the rest, well lets just say that a certain former kitsune thief actually misses a certain fan-girl. Too much spoiling?*_

****

SS: She's mine, if you do anything to tamper with that, I will rip your throat out.

****

YK: So I was right into assuming that she is yours in that sense. _*SS nods and glares at YK for what he might be thinking*_ Relax Sesshoumaru, I will not intrude, I have one of my own. _*A/N: This is true between Yume and myself. In a way you'll understand later this chapter.* _In fact my woman is good friends with yours.

****

Hiei: This bores me. I might as well train. _*Okay, as usual it's the elevator and in the room thing. Hiei then takes out his katana, at that moment the mannequin in his room springs to life*_ What the fuck?! _*a sword similar to Hiei's pops into the mannequins hands. Hiei starts attacking it. Mannequin dodges and repeats what Hiei just did. This continues the rest of the day, so I'll just skip over to the bathroom again. Karasu is finally gone, somehow Aya is still asleep [A/N: Let me get this straight okay, I really am a heavy sleeper. Not even a car going into my house woke me up. Which really happened. No lie] Aya then starts to stir, looks at her fingers_*

****

Aya: Looks like I slept for about an hour and a half. Skins all wrinkly. _*Skip to wear she's wrapped in a towel and looking in the mirror at a clear flame shaped pendant embedded into her chest just an inch below her collarbone.* _What a pain. At least I'm used to this thing. _*Skip to wear she's dressed. She's wearing combat boots [I call them kick ass boots] black leather custom fitted pants, a blood red muscle tee [no sleeves] that doubles as a turtle neck, and the dragon necklace. [what? I'm called Dragon Ladysupreme for a reason you know.] She goes into the training area of her room and just punches the bag made just for that, soon switching to kicking the bag* _Stupid...Yusuke. _*Stops kicking and punching and sits down on her bed_.* Well, at least I got that secret weapon of mine. Never used my powers on any of them, unless you count the katana. *_Okay, skip a bunch of extra words, she's just comes through the door seeing SS and Yusuke glaring at each other. Reading Yusuke's mind, she knows what happened*_ You do realize that it's your fault that he's mad at you. You did pull his tail.

****

Yusuke: How was I supposed to know that that fluffy thing was a tail?

****

YK: You are an idiot Yusuke. _*A/N: Okay, thats not like him. But I couldnt pass up the opportunity to have him say that. Oh, and once again, I show you that the world is ending*_

****

Baka: If you just took a bath, how come your all sweaty?

****

Jin: 0_0 He said something actually worth saying. Scary.

****

Aya: Yes, it scares me very much. But at least now his stupidity wont be scaring me anymore.

****

Yusuke: His idiocy scares everyone. _*Every1 but Baka laughs. A/N: If he continues saying things like that I wont be able to call him Baka anymore. NNNOOOOOO!!!!!*_

****

SS: _*growls_* You have another's scent on you.

****

Aya: eh? Really?

****

YK: I smelled that too. What really went on when you left earlier?

****

Aya: *_look of shock_* How dare you ask me something like that. _*Kinetically slaps Kurama* _I did as I said I would. I fell asleep while bathing, I woke up and attacked my punching bag. That's all!

****

SS: If you lying-

****

YK: She isn't, I can smell it when someone lies. She is telling the truth. That only raises more questions than answering them. _*A/N: Okay, I said no more q's right. Well this is the only way there is going to be any. When their grilling my ass* _Why is there another persons scent on you?

****

Aya: I don't know! _*SS moves the hair away from her neck and sees a different bite mark than there usually is. Letting the hair drop, SS walks away with a growl.* _What?

****

SS: Someone removed my mark off of you. Not only that, but they marked you in it's place. _*Aya blanches[goes pale people, get a dictionary] and drops down on the nearest couch, still in shock. Yusuke actually isn't laughing, but is scowling. Jin and YK have the same expression as SS on their face. Why? They knew what it meant as well_.* We cant be together anymore Aya. I'm sorry. 

****

Aya: *_If possible, her face gets even whiter_* No...no we can still be together. We just have to kill the bastard that did this to me. That way we can be together again. See, it will be okay again. *_Aya has a pleading look on her face_.*

****

YK: That will be difficult to do. If we don't even know if their still here, or even who they are. _*Every1 goes silent and sits down thinking this over continuously. Once again since I know you love this, we jump back to Hiei's room where he's still training.*_

****

Hiei: Finally. _*Slashes the mannequin at the arm, which ends up squirting him in the face with ice cold water.* _What the fuck?! No way this piece of ningen junk can do that. _*Uses Dragon of the Darkness Flame on the mannequin. As the smoke clears, Hiei sees the mannequin still there in the same condition as before.*_ Damn girl, she actually fireproofed the stupid thing. _*Stabs the mannequin in the heart and 3 times more than before ice water was dumped at him. Leaving us with a very wet and angry Hiei*_

****

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

Aya: That. Was. Pure. Torture. _*Shudders a lot* _I told some people that this was mainly based on my torture. That and it was written to let the cast have some revenge. Luckily, that was just the story, once it ends at each chapter, I return to being Sesshy-san's, well till the next one begins.

****

YK: Well I feel better to see you were willing to do that. It almost makes me want to forgive you. 

****

SS: _*growls_* I don't like this story as you call it. It seems a bit too much.

****

Aya: Think of how I feel. This time though, I'm ending this right. _*Pops Karasu in_*

****

Karasu: Miss me my pets? _*YK and Aya shudder_*

****

Aya: Just get it over with you sadistic crow that's a pathetic excuse for a youkai.

****

Karasu: Someone's feisty. _*Aya death glares him, but we all know that it never seems to affect the freak*_ Yes, well review or else say goodbye to Kurama's gorgeous hair. _*YK silently gulps*_

Aya: Time to disappear. *Pops Karasu far away from where they are.* ^_^ Hope he like Alaska. Now for your viewing entertainment, I present to you, scenes from an IM

****

-------------------------------------------

__

Kuramacutie01: *pout* 

TATUMJL: and we havent gone all the way yet, he's willing to wait till I'm older 

Kuramacutie01: sano: GGGOOOOOOOODD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 

TATUMJL: *sorry, that thing with sesshy slipped* 

Kuramacutie01: *my poor poor ears..* 

Kuramacutie01: well...we gotta go! 

TATUMJL: and stop yelling you'll wake every1 up 

Kuramacutie01: *opens a portal* 

TATUMJL: *now i wanna stay for a bit* 

Kuramacutie01: ok... 

TATUMJL: *this is too much fun* 

Kuramacutie01: where is that callisto girl...must be on guard at all times!!!!!!!!!1 

TATUMJL: i said she'll be hunting for youko for 2 days straight 

TATUMJL: right now i think she's up north 

Kuramacutie01: mhm...but if she senses im here...wont she come for easier prey? 

TATUMJL: *sees Saito but ignores him* no, her mind is pretty much set on youko 

Kuramacutie01: good! 

TATUMJL: and a ninja never goes after easy prey 

Kuramacutie01: fwhhhhhheeeeeee!!!!!!!!1 

TATUMJL: oh and Kenshin, your rival Saito is here 

Kuramacutie01: kenshin: saito!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: must be from sano's yelling 

TATUMJL: you know disruption of the peace 

Kuramacutie01: my ears still hurt from that... 

TATUMJL: yeah, mine too *punches sano in head* 

Kuramacutie01: sano: dont hit your father!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: why not, you hurt my ears and yume's 

Kuramacutie01: mhm!!!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: sano: your punches hurt!!!!! 

TATUMJL: and what'll saito think when he finds out that you have a daughter 

Kuramacutie01: sano: i dont know 

TATUMJL: cool, my punches hurt 

Kuramacutie01: lol 

TATUMJL: i still like my katana better 

Kuramacutie01: lol 

TATUMJL: *shows katana to sano, well it's sheathed and she's showing him the hilt* see all the shinyness 

TATUMJL: silver hirouseki stones, which are normally white 

Kuramacutie01: sano: where did you get that? 

TATUMJL: and rubies 

TATUMJL: Yume made me it 

Kuramacutie01: ^_^ 

Kuramacutie01: kenshin: you made that? 

Kuramacutie01: yep! 

TATUMJL: and the blade is in great shape 

TATUMJL: i polish it almost everyday ^_^ 

Kuramacutie01: lol 

TATUMJL: and no sano, I'm not selling it to repay your debts 

TATUMJL: XD 

Kuramacutie01: sano: aaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww 

TATUMJL: only I'm suppossed to weild it anyway 

Kuramacutie01: mmmhmmmmmmmmm 

TATUMJL: wait, i forgot that swords are illegal at this time, so why isnt Saito taking it away from me? 

Kuramacutie01: mebby he likes you 

TATUMJL: *puts katana into belt loop* aw... 

Kuramacutie01: *ewness* 

TATUMJL: too bad I'm only 17, and hes really ancient, not like Sesshy but... 

Kuramacutie01: lol 

TATUMJL: well you know what we are, he's not like us, he'll continue to age 

Kuramacutie01: mhm 

TATUMJL: damn said that outloud 

Kuramacutie01: lol 

TATUMJL: *whistles in innocence* 

TATUMJL: *not very good though* 

Kuramacutie01: ^-^ 

TATUMJL: *stops whistling* it's hard to whistle with fangs 

Kuramacutie01: mhm 

TATUMJL: *tries to go back into human form but fails again* KUSO!!! 

Kuramacutie01: what season is it? 

Kuramacutie01: here i mean 

TATUMJL: uh.... looks like it's fall too, maybe late 

Kuramacutie01: *starts to snow* 

Kuramacutie01: woah...snow... 

TATUMJL: but i shouldnt be answering, kenshin should 

Kuramacutie01: kenshin: she is right that she is 

TATUMJL: I think i did that, stupid pendant embedded in chest 

Kuramacutie01: lol 

TATUMJL: AHH EVIL LINGO!! must fight urge not to kill source of lingo 

Kuramacutie01: don't kill him! 

TATUMJL: sorry for the yelling 

Kuramacutie01: POOR EARS 

TATUMJL: *meditates* 

Kuramacutie01: O.o 

TATUMJL: *I'm gonna keep meditating* 

Kuramacutie01: *ok..* 

TATUMJL: *....* 

TATUMJL: *looks unconsious but sitting* hmmmmm.... 

Kuramacutie01: kenshin: is she ok? 

TATUMJL: *continues meditating* 

Kuramacutie01: yea... 

TATUMJL: *flames surround me in a ball of fire* 

TATUMJL: hmmmmmm.... 

Kuramacutie01: *jumps back* 

TATUMJL: *ice replaces ice* hmmm...... 

TATUMJL: ice replaces fire i mean* 

Kuramacutie01: lol 

Kuramacutie01: *sneezes* 

TATUMJL: *nothing is swirling and i stop meditating* better 

Kuramacutie01: ok... 

TATUMJL: *gets up* anyone panic yume? 

Kuramacutie01: not really... 

TATUMJL: really? 

Kuramacutie01: sano was death glaring saito 

TATUMJL: hehe 

Kuramacutie01: kenshin wasnt really payin attention... 

Kuramacutie01: kaoru is inside trining yahiko 

TATUMJL: weird that saito isnt scared of my demon form 

Kuramacutie01: nope... 

Kuramacutie01: *sneezes again* 

TATUMJL: what do you mean nope 

Kuramacutie01: i think hes a wolf yokai 

TATUMJL: *uses fire abilities to warm you up* better? 

Kuramacutie01: mhm 

TATUMJL: it would make sense 

Kuramacutie01: mhm 

TATUMJL: eww... hope he doesnt try to marl me too.. 

TATUMJL: *shudders* that would be creepy 

Kuramacutie01: that wouldent be *sneezes* good... 

TATUMJL: *uses a charm to keep you warm* this should work 

Kuramacutie01: good...darn cold.. 

TATUMJL: and to think i was joking about liking him 

Kuramacutie01: *shudder* 

TATUMJL: *shudders again* 

Kuramacutie01: ewness 

TATUMJL: yeah, it's way weird 

TATUMJL: kenshin, your rival is scaring me, make it stop please 

TATUMJL: *reads Saito's mind* HENTAI!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *oops, sorry Yume* 

Kuramacutie01: *pout* 

TATUMJL: *i just tried to make it loud enough for him to hear, didnt try to hear you* 

Kuramacutie01: its ok 

TATUMJL: do anything Saito, and i will kill you 

TATUMJL: or sano will 

Kuramacutie01: mhm 

TATUMJL: well he'll try at least 

TATUMJL: probably fail though 

Kuramacutie01: yuppers 

TATUMJL: *reads Saito's mind again* eewwww... 

Kuramacutie01: ggggggrrrrrrrrr......... 

TATUMJL: *telepathic link to Saito* HENTAI!! 

Kuramacutie01: *saito looks shocked* 

TATUMJL: *YOU SICK ARROGANT BAKA YOUKAI* 

TATUMJL: *HENTA! HENTAI! 

TATUMJL: HENTAI!!!* 

Kuramacutie01: *shivers* how was that charm supposed to work? 

TATUMJL: *had to finish yelling, Yume at least this is easier on your ears. Say fiore* 

Kuramacutie01: fiore 

TATUMJL: 0_o eeewwwww.... 

TATUMJL: hentai moment in the wolf's head 

TATUMJL: *shudders* 

Kuramacutie01: warmness... 

Kuramacutie01: ew... 

TATUMJL: *HENTAI! STOP THINKING ABOUT ME LIKE THAT!* 

TATUMJL: *Sano, he' staring at me. make it stop* 

Kuramacutie01: *pounces on saito and hits him repedtly* 

Kuramacutie01: ^-^ 

TATUMJL: ^_^ yay 

Kuramacutie01: i always wanted to do that 


	4. Scenes from an IM supreme

****

Aya: _*dressed as disclaimer* _Yo wassup ya'll?! I'm back with this newest chappie. It's my B-day today so you get a new chapter for all my fics. Hardly seems fair though. I should be receiving stuff on my birthday, not giving stuff. Right, also I am to give you the disclaimer. I don't own a damned thing. Cept maybe Aya and some other OC's, and bloody sake.

****

YK: Enough of the bloody sake already!

****

Aya: XD No! I can do what I want. But...

****

SS: Someone yelled at you again?

****

Aya: U_U *nods head* By e-mail. gip-k wants me to tell all that Baka isn't really stupid or anything like that. It's really a birth defect, but he's lucky with a milk addiction. It's made his bones strong enough so he doesn't die from a single punch.

****

Baka: I didn't want you to tell everyone that!

****

Aya: Too bad, so sad.

****

YK: I didn't need to hear that, though it does explain a lot.

****

Aya: O_O Wait... why is everyone in here? _*everyone shrugs*_ I didn't invite anyone in here, not that I mind but it would be nice if I could have a bit of warning at least once. _*shudders* _Why wont it come out of my mind?!

****

YK: _*towards you readers_* Someone sent her a picture of Karasu without his mask on and found out that without it he's a blonde. After seeing the picture she actually thought he was cute or something like that.

****

Yusuke: Also I know of this American tradition on birthdays. A tradition I actually want to uphold. _*Yusuke punches his fist into the other palm*_

****

Aya: 0.0 Oro? _*Everyone grabs Aya and holds her down. Yusuke punches her arm 18 times then pinches the same spot. After that he was promptly burnt to a crisp* _That actually hurt! 

****

Hiei: Hn. Deal with it wench.

****

SS: What did you just call her?! _*SS and Hiei get into a brawl. Every1 else takes up a chair and watches, Aya eats popcorn*_

****

Yusuke: _*Still burnt* _Hey! No fair, you have popcorn.

****

Aya: XD My birthday, my popcorn. _*Shares with YK*_

****

YK: Where is Karasu anyway?

****

Aya: O.o That came out of nowhere. -_-# That sadistic crow is still in Alaska.

****

YK: Then how are we going to continue this?

****

Aya: Ummm......

****

Baka: Don't you know?

****

Aya: Now I remember! Today I'm doing scenes from an IM only this chapter, to give every1 a break. _*Hiei and SS stop brawling. Now every1 cheers*_

****

Jin: For once the Lassie doesn't have a bad idea here. _*gets a frozen shoulder_* ooh, the cold shoulder. Used to get that with Touya all the time when I first met him I did.

****

Aya: And I don't blame him. _*Aya and Jin continue fighting. SS and Hiei return to their brawl and Yusuke and Baka start to brawl as well, but ends quickly with Baka on the ground. Now Yusuke is mocking Baka instead*_

****

YK: Since I'm the only sane one at the moment, I'll get this started. Welcome to the newest scenes from an IM. _*Everything goes black*_

****

Every1: Where'd the lights go?! _*lights come back on. Karasu, with his mask on and with black hair is at the switch*_

****

Karasu: Didn't think you could continue with out me my pet, did you? _*Aya death glares him with Battôsai eyes. Even though this is probably the worst most effective glare imaginable, it still doesn't affect him_* 

****

YK: _*clears throat_* Scenes from an IM part 2.

****

--------__________---------_________----------_______

Kuramacutie01: sano is fuming and plotting in the corner 

TATUMJL: *sano, dont kill him, it's illegal to kill an officer* 

Kuramacutie01: mhm...very illegal 

TATUMJL: *got that out of his mind, sorta* 

Kuramacutie01: mhm...now saito wants to kill me 

TATUMJL: yume, you can stop pounding him 

Kuramacutie01: ok! 

TATUMJL: Saito, kill her, you kill me 

TATUMJL: *that should work* 

TATUMJL: ... 

TATUMJL: ... 

Kuramacutie01: *runs away from saito* 

TATUMJL: ... 

TATUMJL: ... 

Kuramacutie01: don't hurt me! 

TATUMJL: *HENTAI* 

Kuramacutie01: *sneezes* 

TATUMJL: and dont you dare hurt her *sneezes* 

TATUMJL: oh say fiore every time you feel cold 

Kuramacutie01: ok... 

Kuramacutie01: fiore 

TATUMJL: ... 

TATUMJL: -_-# 

TATUMJL: -_-#Saito.... 

TATUMJL: *eye twitches* stop it saito... 

Kuramacutie01: *feels dizzy* 

TATUMJL: now what 

Kuramacutie01: i dunno...i just feel dizzy... 

TATUMJL: kenshin help your sister b4 she collapses 

Kuramacutie01: kenshin: yes 

TATUMJL: *backs away from saito* 

Kuramacutie01: *kenshin makes me sit down* 

TATUMJL: uh... someone help... 

TATUMJL: dont like that look in his eyes 

Kuramacutie01: i would but..*sneezes* 

TATUMJL: *slaps Saito* HENTAI! 

Kuramacutie01: *makes silver energy appear in hand* 

Kuramacutie01: saito back off!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *runs behind you* 

TATUMJL: using telepathy and being stuck in this damned form makes me feel too weak 

Kuramacutie01: mhm.. 

Kuramacutie01: i told you to back off saito!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *saito backs off very slowly* 

Kuramacutie01: good boy 

TATUMJL: *runs after me, I use a barrier spell* bad wolf 

TATUMJL: @_@ Dizzy now, little energy 

Kuramacutie01: *fires spirit energy at saito* 

TATUMJL: *sits down on ground* 

TATUMJL: *saito jumps* 

TATUMJL: *Saito backs off again* 

TATUMJL: Saito: so much power, I want it 

TATUMJL: ewww... 

Kuramacutie01: O.o 

TATUMJL: kenshin sic him bay 

TATUMJL: and sorry for the dog pun 

TATUMJL: ^_^U 

Kuramacutie01: *shoots more energy at saito* 

TATUMJL: *saito dodges them* 

TATUMJL: Saito: Why are you protecting the girl? all of you i mean, what makes her want you to protect her 

TATUMJL: *eewwww... he's so old* 

Kuramacutie01: first off...i feel pain...she feels pain...i die...she dies!!!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: BACK OFF!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: Saito: not just you, the manslayer and his friend the idiot too 

Kuramacutie01: *materiaizes my mage staff* 

Kuramacutie01: long story... 

TATUMJL: Saito: heh *unsheathes sword* humor me 

Kuramacutie01: *i sharpend the end of my staff* 

Kuramacutie01: *im so evil* 

Kuramacutie01: fine!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: *charges saito* 

TATUMJL: *block charge* 

Kuramacutie01: *kicks ar saito* 

TATUMJL: *slashes arm* 

Kuramacutie01: *at 

Kuramacutie01: ow... 

TATUMJL: *ow* 

Kuramacutie01: *stabs at with end of staff* 

TATUMJL: Saito: fine, she cant be that strong if you need to protect her. keep her *runs away* 

Kuramacutie01: heh... 

TATUMJL: @_@ Too dizzy 

TATUMJL: he gone...good 

Kuramacutie01: *blacks out from loss of blood and energy* 

TATUMJL: -_-# Why didnt you help sano 

TATUMJL: Grimoire Vie! 

Kuramacutie01: sano: i was plotting revenge!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: hi everybody! 

TATUMJL: *uses spell on yume* 

TATUMJL: sano, I couldve died just now! 

Kuramacutie01: mhm! 

Kuramacutie01: so dizzy...*sneezes* 

Kuramacutie01: fiore...FIORE!!! 

Kuramacutie01: nothing is happening!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: @_@ I think your sick Yume, go see megumi 

TATUMJL: I'll stay here 

Kuramacutie01: *sneezes again* 

Kuramacutie01: *gets up but falls from dizzyness* 

Kuramacutie01: @.@ 

TATUMJL: kenshin, she's your sister, you get her to megumi* 

Kuramacutie01: kenshin: right* 

TATUMJL: @_@ you had to get up 

TATUMJL: *falls on ground* oww, im not unconsious at least 

Kuramacutie01: brb 

***break***

TATUMJL: NOW KENSHIN! 

TATUMJL: KAY 

Kuramacutie01: back 

TATUMJL: good, sano is scaring me 

Kuramacutie01: did your ears start hurting? 

TATUMJL: *I'm thinking maybe just to torture him i get into my role. I mean IN TO* a bit 

Kuramacutie01: i walked infron of a 24v speaker... 

Kuramacutie01: *infront 

TATUMJL: *evil smirk* *ready to see my great acting skills?* 

Kuramacutie01: mhm... 

TATUMJL: oww... daddy, Saito hurt my arm...oooowwwwww 

TATUMJL: it hurt when he slashed Yume 

TATUMJL: T_T 

TATUMJL: oww.... 

Kuramacutie01: sano: saito you dog... 

Kuramacutie01: sano: im gonna kill you... 

Kuramacutie01: @.@ dizzy... 

TATUMJL: dad dont leave me I'm scared 

Kuramacutie01: sano: ok... 

TATUMJL: @_@ and dizzy 

Kuramacutie01: *falls over* 

TATUMJL: oowwww...yume 

Kuramacutie01: cant help it...*sneezes* 

TATUMJL: kenshin, i thought i told you to get her to megumi's 

Kuramacutie01: kenshin: oh yea... 

TATUMJL: *clutches stomach* oowwwww...... 

Kuramacutie01: *kenshin pics me up and carries me to the dojo* 

TATUMJL: damn crow, wolf and whatever else attacked me 

Kuramacutie01: lol 

TATUMJL: oowwww...the laughter hurts 

Kuramacutie01: sorry 

Kuramacutie01: i have a headache... 

TATUMJL: its okay 

TATUMJL: me too, I blame Karasu 

Kuramacutie01: darn 24v speakers 

TATUMJL: i still blame karasu 

TATUMJL: *sneezes loudly* ooww loud sneezes hurt broken ribs 

Kuramacutie01: sano: are you ok 

Kuramacutie01: mmmmmmmmyyyyyyy rrrrrrrriiiiiibssssssss......... 

TATUMJL: uh... i think Yume is worse off 

Kuramacutie01: ooooooowww....... 

TATUMJL: i can deal with this pain 

TATUMJL: *you shouldve had pain management classes Yume* 

Kuramacutie01: *hey i cant help it!!!* 

TATUMJL: *I guess it's because my ribs are in worse condition than i thought?* 

Kuramacutie01: *mhm* 

TATUMJL: *sorry blame Karasu, i think he's the one that broke them* 

Kuramacutie01: *and the hug...* 

TATUMJL: dad what're you doing? 

TATUMJL: *oh yeah* 

Kuramacutie01: *that hurt lke crap* 

TATUMJL: *damn baka ningen* 

TATUMJL: *must have gotten it from his father* 

Kuramacutie01: *stupid ningen inventions like speakers...* 

Kuramacutie01: *owie* 

TATUMJL: *yeah, well i also accidentally put the volume on max on my headphones, put them on and played a linkin park song. And that was also when you were gone* 

TATUMJL: *it's both our faults* 

Kuramacutie01: *uuuuuuuuugggggghhh...........* 

TATUMJL: *at least it was linkin park* 

TATUMJL: *and not country* 

Kuramacutie01: *mhm* 

TATUMJL: *goes and takes a mug of sake* mmm... sake 

TATUMJL: *puts vlood in sake* mmm Bloody sake 

Kuramacutie01: O.O 

TATUMJL: blood** 

Kuramacutie01: A PICCIE OF SESSHO!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *I wanna see what sano would do, and what site* 

Kuramacutie01: 

Kuramacutie01: *my head* 

Kuramacutie01: *it hurts rrrrrrreaaaaaaaaalllyy bad* 

TATUMJL: *owww* ^_^ I love bloody sake 

TATUMJL: *what's megumi doing to you?* 

TATUMJL: *gets ready to take swig out of mug* 

Kuramacutie01: *giving me some real nasty tastin stuff* 

TATUMJL: *I'm gonna chug this one and see how Sano reacts to it. ewwww, medicine* 

Kuramacutie01: *mhm* 

TATUMJL: *chugs mug and finishes in about 10 seconds. and it's a big mug* ^_^ mmmmmm 

Kuramacutie01: sano: WHY ARE YOU DRINKING?!?!? 

Kuramacutie01: *head throbs* 

TATUMJL: *I wonder how old till one must be to be legal to drink something klike this* Just a little sake father 

Kuramacutie01: sano: ok fine 

TATUMJL: actually it's Bloody Sake. I created it. it has real blood 

TATUMJL: and it was a mug full 

Kuramacutie01: sano: you are still eally creepy...but your my daughter... 

TATUMJL: i actually beat my record of chugging it, the old one was 14 saconds 

Kuramacutie01: sano: O.O 

TATUMJL: yeah, and I'm only 17, that's how good i am 

TATUMJL: *now i really wonder about that drinking age limit* 

TATUMJL: *I dont think he's happy* 

TATUMJL: oh well, now to clear the system *fils mug up with dark beer* time to chug, never tried the dark kind though 

TATUMJL: ^_^ Well down the hatch huh 

Kuramacutie01: *oow* 

TATUMJL: *chugs whole mug in 11 seconds* not too bad, it would've been better if Yume wasnt taking that nasty medicine 

Kuramacutie01: *it friggan burns too* 

TATUMJL: *Dont tell me she's using that stinging stuff, cuz my arm is burning* 

Kuramacutie01: mhm... 

TATUMJL: *what's it called again* 

TATUMJL: *antiseptic or something* 

Kuramacutie01: *i call it megumis stinging ointment* 

TATUMJL: *sano is in shock i think, he didnt say a thing about the beer chugging thing* 

Kuramacutie01: *lol* 

TATUMJL: uh... dad...are you okay? *yeah, I'm a good actor* 

Kuramacutie01: sano: my kid out drank me... 

TATUMJL: *puts mug down* oh... 

TATUMJL: it was only 2 mugs today, or are you talking about my chugging time 

Kuramacutie01: naraku means down there... *points down* 

Kuramacutie01: niji is finding meanings of names 

Kuramacutie01: Rin- Phosphorus 'bringer of light' 

TATUMJL: *god! I'm only 17 and he's shocked at my drinking* 

Kuramacutie01: Sesshoumaru- Destruction of Life 

Kuramacutie01: *mhm* 

TATUMJL: *ooh, find out kuniko* 

TATUMJL: dad, that's all your shocked about? 

Kuramacutie01: Tenseiga- Heaven Life Fang 

Kuramacutie01: sano: *nod* 

Kuramacutie01: Tetsuaiga- Iron Breaking Fang 

Kuramacutie01: AAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: MY FONT!!!!!!!!!11 

Kuramacutie01: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: I'm 17, isnt drinking illegal at that age, and your shocked at my chugging time? 

Kuramacutie01: sano: yes! 

TATUMJL: *note: never chug pepsi, too fizzy* 

Kuramacutie01: mhm 

TATUMJL: DAD! your suppossed to set a good example 

TATUMJL: *good thing your not outside, that wouldve hurt your ears* 

Kuramacutie01: sano: well i drink too... 

Kuramacutie01: *grrr....evil ointment....* 

TATUMJL: -_-U That's why you shouldnt let me drink so young 

Kuramacutie01: *ooooooooowwwwwwwwwww* 

TATUMJL: you know, dont let me repeat your mistakes, that kind of thing 

Kuramacutie01: sano: what mistakes? 

TATUMJL: *damn megumi, that hurts* 

Kuramacutie01: *mhm* 

TATUMJL: DRINKING AT AN ILLEGAL AGE YOU BAKA! 

Kuramacutie01: *im freezing cold now!!!!!!** 

Kuramacutie01: sano: oh that...stop drinking then! 

TATUMJL: *Yep, youre erally lucky youre not out here* 

TATUMJL: XD Make me 

TATUMJL: *that font is scary, it's so curly* 

Kuramacutie01: *your lucky your not in here* 

Kuramacutie01: *i no* 

TATUMJL: well, make me stop drinking "father" 

Kuramacutie01: sano: ok...*grabs sake jug* 

Kuramacutie01: *sano finishes it off* 

TATUMJL: *goes to fill up another mug of dark beer* forgot the beer 

TATUMJL: *goes to chug the beer* 

Kuramacutie01: *sano grabs it* 

TATUMJL: T_T *goes and chugs barrel of beer instead of mug* 

Kuramacutie01: *sano breaks it* 

TATUMJL: *finishes in 2 minutes* mmm 

TATUMJL: empty 

Kuramacutie01: sano: you had to drink it all... 

TATUMJL: ^_^ 0_0 too much stomach ache, no hangover though. ache gone ^_^ 

TATUMJL: *Yume went went on in there with your stomach?* 

TATUMJL: never mind it was Yume not the beer 

Kuramacutie01: *that was me* 

TATUMJL: *eye under skin in forehead glows stronger* Someone i havent met is coming 

Kuramacutie01: *who* 

TATUMJL: *I dont know, i havent met them, maybe you did* 

TATUMJL: *use your telepathy to find out who* 

Kuramacutie01: *my head hurts too much* 

TATUMJL: *burp* oh. excuse me. well at least it wasnt pepsi 

TATUMJL: that wouldve been worse 

TATUMJL: uh dad, whats up with ya? 

Kuramacutie01: hey... 

TATUMJL: dad?! *slaps him upside head* 

Kuramacutie01: im gonna have to go to my other g-mas here in a minute 

Kuramacutie01: sano: OW 

TATUMJL: *what* 

TATUMJL: you didnt answer me, whassup now? 

Kuramacutie01: sano: nothing 

TATUMJL: lier 

TATUMJL: i can sense your lying 

******Sign Off, to be continued*********

Kuramacutie01: back 

TATUMJL: yay! 

TATUMJL: uh... does your back hurt? 

Kuramacutie01: yes... 

TATUMJL: see, for drinking all the beer Sano used that punch that he learned from the monk on my back 

Kuramacutie01: wouldent that break it? 

TATUMJL: only humans apparently 

TATUMJL: instead it just hurts like hell 

Kuramacutie01: yes it does... 

TATUMJL: Sano, you got Yume mad 

Kuramacutie01: yes he did... 

Kuramacutie01: sano: i did? 

TATUMJL: yes "father" you did 

Kuramacutie01: sano: you called me father!!!!!!! YAY!!!! 

TATUMJL: *yep, i am such a good actor* 

Kuramacutie01: *coughscarcasimcough* 

Kuramacutie01: *and im evil* 

TATUMJL: *yep, and double* 

Kuramacutie01: *me and niji and the rest of her lil gang are going as the inu-tachi for all hallows eve* 

Kuramacutie01: * i got the inu-yasha spot* 

Kuramacutie01: *i have a thing for the ears* 

TATUMJL: 0_0 I would drink more, but SOMEONE broke the sake jug and beer barrel 

TATUMJL: *great* 

Kuramacutie01: *and timo got the sesshy-san part* 

TATUMJL: *I'm actually gonna start working on making a ningen costume of my demon form* 

Kuramacutie01: *oh cool!* 

TATUMJL: *but there are few titanium press on nails* 

Kuramacutie01: *O.O* 

TATUMJL: *as you can see, I'm still stuck in my demon form* 

Kuramacutie01: *heh...they had silver hair dye at wal*mart* 

Kuramacutie01: * i bought some* 

TATUMJL: *shows you nails* *see, titanium* 

Kuramacutie01: oOo..pretty! 

Kuramacutie01: AH!!! i said pretty... 

Kuramacutie01: creeeeepppyyyy 

TATUMJL: *yes and was painful when i first got them* 

TATUMJL: i mean try punching with titanium nails digging into your palm 

Kuramacutie01: *ouchkins* 

Kuramacutie01: *mhm* 

TATUMJL: oops said that outloud 

TATUMJL: *and that* 

Kuramacutie01: im listning to dark demonic music... 

TATUMJL: *I'm listening to my usual burn disk* 

Kuramacutie01: evanescence for eva!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: going under....ever seen the music video? 

TATUMJL: *eye under skin glows brighter than usual* Yume, do you sense that person coming *yes i did* I dont recgnize it 

Kuramacutie01: i like her outfit....and yes... 

Kuramacutie01: i sense them... 

TATUMJL: uh "father" I suggesst you go inside, there might be a fight 

Kuramacutie01: brb...gotta check the power files 

TATUMJL: kay 

Kuramacutie01: see if it can recognize the levels 

TATUMJL: kay 

Kuramacutie01: it dosent recognise them... 

TATUMJL: oh well 

TATUMJL: so do you sense who these newcomers are 

TATUMJL: dad, i daid go inside! 

TATUMJL: said** 

Kuramacutie01: mhm... 

TATUMJL: who? 

Kuramacutie01: sano: but im a fighter for hire!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: were a fighter for hire 

Kuramacutie01: hmmm...its kinda like koga... 

TATUMJL: and we didn't hire you, so go inside 

Kuramacutie01: O.o... 

TATUMJL: what 

Kuramacutie01: koga!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: uh...i dontr like where this is going 

Kuramacutie01: evil wolf...wait...saito is a wolf demon too!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: he's not gonna try to mark me too is he? 

Kuramacutie01: i don't know what hes coming here for... 

TATUMJL: daad i said go inside now!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: but he brought his pack of wolfs with him... 

TATUMJL: what if they were from the same clan 

Kuramacutie01: gotta fight ken-san! 

Kuramacutie01: most likely! 

TATUMJL: *throws a rock at sano* get inside now!! 

Kuramacutie01: get sano!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: sano: fine.... 

Kuramacutie01: *sano goes inside* 

TATUMJL: he's right here yume 

TATUMJL: well was 

Kuramacutie01: hehe... 

TATUMJL: geez, it took a rock at the head to get him inside 

Kuramacutie01: i think ken-san can fight....i mean he lived through shishio... 

Kuramacutie01: evil burt log of a vampire 

TATUMJL: and he forgot his "daughter". what an irresponsible father 

Kuramacutie01: *burnt 

TATUMJL: hehe 

Kuramacutie01: he was irresponsible to begin with... 

TATUMJL: maybe, but if it's the whole clan we might end up fighting 

Kuramacutie01: true... 

Kuramacutie01: meh....youko cant open portals... 

TATUMJL: ^_^ At least through my meditation, my energy is completely back 

Kuramacutie01: and sesshy-san can go through the b-e well 

TATUMJL: can you feel it 

Kuramacutie01: mhm! 

Kuramacutie01: thats good! 

Kuramacutie01: we might need it 

TATUMJL: and the well will send him to our present time 

Kuramacutie01: mmmmmmmmmhhhmmmmmmmm 

TATUMJL: in this time he doesnt kow me 

TATUMJL: know 

Kuramacutie01: hhhhhhhmmmmm....... 

Kuramacutie01: great.... 

TATUMJL: were screwed huh 

Kuramacutie01: its only us...unless callisto comes to help...or present time yoko... 

TATUMJL: i shouldve let Sano stay out here 

Kuramacutie01: but not likely... 

Kuramacutie01: dont say that out loud 

TATUMJL: Callisto is hunting, remember 

Kuramacutie01: i no 

Kuramacutie01: but if yoko comes she'll come here 

TATUMJL: too late, i already did say that out loud 

TATUMJL: and kill us all 

Kuramacutie01: mhm 

Kuramacutie01: creepy vamp music.... 

TATUMJL: anyway, these next 50 years or so, she's gonna be in a bloodthirsty mood for youko's blood 

Kuramacutie01: mhm 

TATUMJL: huh? I'm surprised Kouga aint here yet 

Kuramacutie01: and she thinks im part of his clan... 

TATUMJL: with those shards in his legs 

Kuramacutie01: but im part of the star clan!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: i no...hes become slow... 

TATUMJL: and old 

TATUMJL: hehe 

Kuramacutie01: HAHAHAHAHAHAH 

TATUMJL: ewwness if he jas a hentai moment about me 

TATUMJL: has** 

Kuramacutie01: *scunches face up* eeeeeeeewwwwwwww 

Kuramacutie01: *sniff sniff* its koga alright... 

TATUMJL: I'm gonna mess with sano's head 

TATUMJL: *sano! how dare you let your daughter stay out there. And this is your captain Sano, if you didnt realize that all ready* 

Kuramacutie01: sano:she told me to come in here! 

Kuramacutie01: hehe...hi koga!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *you're gonna let your daughter boss you around?!* 

Kuramacutie01: koga: if it isin't the brat face... 

TATUMJL: 0_0 uh oh 

Kuramacutie01: the one and only! 

TATUMJL: eep 

TATUMJL: *tries to hide behind tree* 

Kuramacutie01: so what brings you here koga? 

Kuramacutie01: none of your business brat face 

Kuramacutie01: *koga: 

TATUMJL: *what if someone attacks her again Sano, you gonna let that happen* 

Kuramacutie01: sano: NONONONONONO!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *PLease dont let him sense me* 

Kuramacutie01: koga!!!!!!!! i told ya to drop that nickname! 

TATUMJL: *well, why did you let her stay out there to the wolves* 

Kuramacutie01: sano: WOLVES!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *litterally Sano* 

TATUMJL: oooo.... kami, dont let that guy sense me 

Kuramacutie01: sssssssh!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *damn said that outloud* 

Kuramacutie01: koga: who are you sayin ssssssshhhhh too brat? 

TATUMJL: *Sano, i think you should forget about the girl* 

Kuramacutie01: koga....im not a rat any more!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: *brat 

Kuramacutie01: koga: i smell sesshomaru 

TATUMJL: *real smooth sherlock, now he's gonna get mad* 

TATUMJL: *kuso, se smelled me* 

TATUMJL: he** 

Kuramacutie01: *shhhh* 

TATUMJL: *climbs tree silently* 

TATUMJL: *thank god for neko blood* 

Kuramacutie01: *lim* 

Kuramacutie01: koga: so brat...i see you've been marked... 

Kuramacutie01: yes and what of it? 

TATUMJL: *sano, dont worry, she'll be fine. At least if she didnt take after you she will be* 

Kuramacutie01: sano: shut up 

TATUMJL: *dont let him get under your skin yume* 

Kuramacutie01: *im not...im toyin with him...* 

TATUMJL: *Sano, I'm only saying that b/c you have a short temper, she doesnt need that right now* 

Kuramacutie01: sano: hmph... 

TATUMJL: *good yume, keep him distracted* 

Kuramacutie01: *hehe* 

Kuramacutie01: so koga....hows your tail? 

Kuramacutie01: koga: grrrrr.... 

TATUMJL: *look rooster head, she will die if you interfere with this* 

Kuramacutie01: *im so evil* 

Kuramacutie01: sano: ok i wont interfere! 

TATUMJL: *want me to set his tail on fire* 

TATUMJL: *or freeze his legs* 

Kuramacutie01: wolf demon #1: what happened to your tail koga-sama? 

Kuramacutie01: koga: long story... 

Kuramacutie01: *no* 

Kuramacutie01: *i pulled his tail a few years back...* 

TATUMJL: *good sano, cuz this is her fight and her fight alone* 

TATUMJL: *hehe* 

Kuramacutie01: *i dislocated it* 

Kuramacutie01: *it was hilarious* 

TATUMJL: *dont say anymre im gonna lol* 

Kuramacutie01: *ok* 

TATUMJL: *thanks* 

Kuramacutie01: *wlcome* 

TATUMJL: *i mean what im doing to sano, and hearing about kouga's tail, it's really hard to laugh* 

Kuramacutie01: lets see here koga...if i remember correctly...you were hurt prety bad by my staff a few years back too... 

TATUMJL: *I'm gonna bug Aoshi, do you mind?* 

Kuramacutie01: *no* 

Kuramacutie01: *just be quiet about it* 

TATUMJL: *aoshi, listen to my words...* 

Kuramacutie01: koga: yes...and i need revenge... 

Kuramacutie01: aoshi: huh? 

TATUMJL: *somewhere in tokyo there is a Shinimori in grave danger* 

Kuramacutie01: hehe...you were in real bad shape... 

Kuramacutie01: aoshi: WHAT?!?!?!?! 

Kuramacutie01: aoushi: FAMILY IN DANGER!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: koga: gggggggggrrrrrrrr......... 

TATUMJL: *Yes Aoshi, a shinimori in tokyo* 

Kuramacutie01: *smiles showing fangs* 

Kuramacutie01: aoshi: where? tell me now little voice... 

TATUMJL: *At kenshins, but not kenshin himself* 

TATUMJL: *beware the wolf* 

Kuramacutie01: aoshi: the girl! 

TATUMJL: *or wolves, I'm not really sure* 

Kuramacutie01: *hes a smart one* 

Kuramacutie01: *humms going under* 

Kuramacutie01: koga: not that tormenting song!!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *what do you expect Yume, he only knows of Calli* 

Kuramacutie01: mhm!!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: *good point* 

TATUMJL: *It's a man Aoshi, a man is after a shinimori* 

TATUMJL: *And isnt a hanyou* 

Kuramacutie01: aoshi: THAT WONT HAPPEN!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *beware the shards, and respect the eye* 

Kuramacutie01: aoshi: shards and eye 

TATUMJL: *yume, i just love being vague, it's so much fun* 

Kuramacutie01: *mhm* 

TATUMJL: *Yes aoshi, the shards are your enemy and the eye is your ally* 

Kuramacutie01: aoshi: hmmm... 

Kuramacutie01: koga: wheres the girl? 

Kuramacutie01: not tellin! 

TATUMJL: *you must figure this warning on your own, I just leave you with the notice that time is extremely limited* 

Kuramacutie01: koga: tell me now brat! 

TATUMJL: *damn yume, how'd he know about me* 

Kuramacutie01: aoshi: limited time... 

TATUMJL: *why does he want me* 

Kuramacutie01: *2 words....the crow* 

TATUMJL: *KUSO* 

TATUMJL: *aoshi i mean it when i say EXTREMELY limited* 

Kuramacutie01: aoshi: there out side... 

Kuramacutie01: *aoshi runs out side* 

TATUMJL: *yume, backup is coming* 

Kuramacutie01: *good* 

Kuramacutie01: *im gonna activate my demon form...* 

TATUMJL: *didnt know aoshi was big on family* 

Kuramacutie01: *yep...* 

TATUMJL: *Aoshi!, remember the girls are your friends* 

Kuramacutie01: *activates demon form* 

Kuramacutie01: aoshi: ok little voice... 

Kuramacutie01: koga: what is he muttering about? 

Kuramacutie01: *attacks koga* 

Kuramacutie01: koga...never let your guard down during a battle... 

Kuramacutie01: *gets some blows in on the head* 

TATUMJL: *aoshi, you can just think what you want me to hear* 

Kuramacutie01: *ok little voice...* 

TATUMJL: *and help that girl!* 

Kuramacutie01: *kicks koga in the deep south* 

Kuramacutie01: you sould see your face.... 

TATUMJL: *oowwwww, thats gotta hurt* 

Kuramacutie01: *should 

Kuramacutie01: *you see his face?* 

TATUMJL: *no im in the tree staying out of sight* 

Kuramacutie01: koga: damn kitsune... 

TATUMJL: ggrrrr..... 

Kuramacutie01: HA!!!! finally a name other thatn brat!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *oops* 

Kuramacutie01: *than 

Kuramacutie01: koga: what was that? 

TATUMJL: *kuso, he heard me* 

Kuramacutie01: nothing of your concern... 

TATUMJL: *yes lure him away* 

TATUMJL: *Aoshi dont let him near that tree!* 

Kuramacutie01: aoshi: damn wolf... 

TATUMJL: *holding hilt of katana* *if he comes near me I'll permanently remove his tail. Maybe I'll try to get some answers*

*Kouga, who sent you?!* 

Kuramacutie01: koga: a black crow... 

Kuramacutie01: *damn crow* 

TATUMJL: *Aoshi, watch it when you say which wolf* 

TATUMJL: *Why did he send YOU kouga?!* 

Kuramacutie01: koga: i'd like to introduce you to the newest member of my pack... 

TATUMJL: *Who is it* 

Kuramacutie01: koga: I once wanted to claim that brat for myself...so the crow sent me! 

Kuramacutie01: feh....you claming ME? 

Kuramacutie01: HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *wait why listen to a crow Kouga* 

Kuramacutie01: koga: the newest members name is saito haijime 

TATUMJL: *damn it Yume, now I'm statring to get scared* 

Kuramacutie01: *feh...i knew it* 

TATUMJL: *KOUGA ANSWER ME! WHY LISTEN TO A CROW?!* 

Kuramacutie01: koga: he offerd me riches!!! 

TATUMJL: *Aoshi, dont let anyone other than that girl near that tree* 

Kuramacutie01: aoshi: the silver haird one? 

Kuramacutie01: aoshi: half of them have long hair! 

TATUMJL: *unless you want another sinimori off the planet. and yes the silver haired girl* 

Kuramacutie01: feh...me aoshi... 

TATUMJL: *he doesnt know you can hear the voice yume* 

TATUMJL: *i didnt get to that yet* 

Kuramacutie01: oh... 

TATUMJL: *baka elemantal kitsune youkai* 

TATUMJL: *Aoshi just listen to what i said* 

Kuramacutie01: *srry!* 

TATUMJL: *and i also said you can think what you want me to hear* 

Kuramacutie01: aoshi: ok... 

Kuramacutie01: koga....don't make me start singing!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: *he had a rrrrrrreaaalllll bad experience with me singing* 

TATUMJL: *whats he doing yume, i cant see shit* 

Kuramacutie01: koga: ha! 

Kuramacutie01: *hes trying to make his wolves attack me...* 

TATUMJL: *what, whyd he laugh* 

TATUMJL: *I'm gonna try something* 

Kuramacutie01: *i can controll any demon i want with my voice* 

Kuramacutie01: *ok* 

TATUMJL: *KOUGA LEAVE NOW OR SUFFER MY WRATH* 

Kuramacutie01: koga: whos there? 

Kuramacutie01: koga! leave now or i shall turn your fellow wolves against you!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *MAKES FIREBALLS IN THE AIR* *THE GOSD OF TIME* 

TATUMJL: GODS** 

TATUMJL: *LEAVE NOW OR YOUR PACK SHALL SUFFER!!* 

Kuramacutie01: koga: oh...umm...something came up... 

TATUMJL: *good he's buying this* 

TATUMJL: *surprised he didnt sense me...* 

Kuramacutie01: koga: gotta go...but heres a present! *throws a little box on the ground and a horrible screach comes out* 

TATUMJL: *I let off a lot of energy* 

Kuramacutie01: OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: aaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: *falls to the ground and covers ears* 

TATUMJL: OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: aoshi: GO NOW!!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *falls to ground too* oooowwwwww 

Kuramacutie01: *koga runs away* 

Kuramacutie01: *aoshi smashes the box* 

TATUMJL: so painful 

Kuramacutie01: sano: WHAT HAPPENED!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *look of relief on face* thanks 

Kuramacutie01: kenshin: WHATS THE MATTER????????? 

TATUMJL: uh... 

Kuramacutie01: *still on the ground* 

TATUMJL: *runs back up tree* nothing to do with me 

Kuramacutie01: ow...evil black box!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *that's the shinimori girl aoshi* 

Kuramacutie01: damn that crow...giving that box to the wolf...ill kill him!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *the oneback in the tree* 

TATUMJL: me too! 

Kuramacutie01: *aoshi: how is she related to me?* 

TATUMJL: ^_^;;; hi 

Kuramacutie01: *aoshi looks at the tree* 

TATUMJL: *i never said she was related to you. i just said she was a shinimori* 

TATUMJL: ^_^ please dont stare 

Kuramacutie01: *aoshi: but you said she was family* 

TATUMJL: *no i didnt* 

Kuramacutie01: sano: stop staring... 

TATUMJL: *i just said she was a shinimori* 

Kuramacutie01: aoshi: hmph...evil lil box... 

Kuramacutie01: *he hates the box too* 

TATUMJL: *that girl has the family name of Shinimori, but i never said it was the same shinimori as yourself* 

Kuramacutie01: *the remainder of the box lets out a high pitched squeak* 

Kuramacutie01: OWOWOWOOWWOWOOWOW!!!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: KILLL ITT!!!!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: ^_^;;; I really dont like staring, nothing good never came from it* 

TATUMJL: OOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: YES KILL IT!! 

Kuramacutie01: *grits teeth together* 

TATUMJL: *destroy the box aoshi* 

Kuramacutie01: aoshi: i smashed it already!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *but didnt destroy it completely* 

TATUMJL: *destroy it completely* 

Kuramacutie01: *covers ears again* 

TATUMJL: @_@ Too high pitched ooowwwww... 

Kuramacutie01: *aoshi burns the rest of the pieces* 

TATUMJL: *falls out of tree again* 

TATUMJL: ow, falling hurts 

Kuramacutie01: duh... 

TATUMJL: *gets up and runs back up tree* 

Kuramacutie01: my poor ears... 

TATUMJL: *what is it with me and trees* 

Kuramacutie01: *iono...* 

TATUMJL: *think happy thoughts, like a dead crow* 

Kuramacutie01: *AHAHAHAHAHAHAH* 

TATUMJL: noone stare at me please 

TATUMJL: *oww the laughing* 

TATUMJL: *dont worry about it* 

Kuramacutie01: *srry* 

TATUMJL: aoshi, what are you looking at? 

Kuramacutie01: aoshi: sorry... 

TATUMJL: no now i wanna know, what were you looking at? 

Kuramacutie01: kenshin: yume are you ok?!?!?! 

TATUMJL: bout time you came out kenshin 

Kuramacutie01: no....evil high pitched squeak...it sounded like niji sugar high... 

TATUMJL: hehe, niji sugar high 

Kuramacutie01: evil ness.... 

Kuramacutie01: my ribs are hurting again... 

TATUMJL: *jumps out of tree and lands on feet still in demon form* 

Kuramacutie01: *is still laying on the ground* 

TATUMJL: sorry, i guess mine are still broken a bit yume 

Kuramacutie01: -.-# 

TATUMJL: -_-# Why doesnt any one help her up 

TATUMJL: *picks you up* 

Kuramacutie01: thanks...you think you could get yoko? i miss him... 

TATUMJL: uh... 

TATUMJL: different time member? 

Kuramacutie01: oh yea... 

TATUMJL: does he even know you at this time? 

Kuramacutie01: somewhat... 

TATUMJL: And Callisto might sense and hunt him 

Kuramacutie01: im really suprised no demon bounty hunters have come to try and get me yet... 

TATUMJL: *sees a staring Aoshi* Can i help you? 

Kuramacutie01: i went with him on a raid... 

Kuramacutie01: aoshi: *turns head* 

TATUMJL: thought so XD 

Kuramacutie01: me and yoko stole some valueable stuffs in this time!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *well Aoshi you did a good job of destroying a box* 

TATUMJL: shiny stuff?! 

Kuramacutie01: much shiny stuff! 

Kuramacutie01: *think shishio fortress* 

TATUMJL: *aoshi, do you want to find the source of this little voice in your head* 

Kuramacutie01: *aoshi: yes...* 

TATUMJL: ooh, shishio shiny stuff 

Kuramacutie01: mhm!!! 

TATUMJL: *well, look to you left and you'll see a girl with silver hair with red streaks in it, about six and a half feet tall* 

Kuramacutie01: *aoshi: that one?* 

TATUMJL: *hi* *waves at Aoshi* 

TATUMJL: ^_^ thanks for coming 

Kuramacutie01: aoshi: ggggggrrrrrrrrrr......... 

TATUMJL: didnt think you would come 

Kuramacutie01: sano: *glares at aoshi* 

TATUMJL: *sano, that guy favors your little girl. not gonna let him take her are you?* 

Kuramacutie01: sano: ggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrr.................................... 

TATUMJL: *sano, do you still remember what Aya said about Aoshi, well lets just say its nothing compared to his mind* 

TATUMJL: *let him know who that girl really is* 

TATUMJL: sano, whats with the growling? 

TATUMJL: *yume, isnt this great?* 

Kuramacutie01: sano: aoshi...that my daughter...stay away!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: *yes very* 

TATUMJL: *hehe* 

TATUMJL: *looks at aoshi* uh... 

TATUMJL: hi I'm Shinimori Aya, you may call me Aya *bows quickly* 

TATUMJL: ignore the glowing eye under my skin 

Kuramacutie01: aoshi: the figher has a daughter? 

TATUMJL: *did i just make it worse?* 

TATUMJL: *sano, he's not aware of your place. make him aware* 

Kuramacutie01: sano: gggggggggrrrrrrrrrr..............aoshi............stay away!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: Aoshi huh? "Daddy's" upset 

TATUMJL: *inner smile* 

TATUMJL: still riled up from that previous talk earlier arent you? 

TATUMJL: hows your ears yume? 

TATUMJL: i can tell they still hurt 

Kuramacutie01: evil box...good enough? 

TATUMJL: think they'll kill eachother? 

Kuramacutie01: mhm... 

TATUMJL: maybe i should stop it 

TATUMJL: well here it goes... 

Kuramacutie01: ok... 

TATUMJL: *sano, calm down, it was a joke. Your captain can make a joke. I doubt that he'd have an interest in such a young girl* 

Kuramacutie01: sano: CAPTAIN!!!!!!!! NO FAIR!!!!!!! 

****

-----------________----------__________----------

Aya: ^-^ I enjoyed that.

****

YK: All you did was copy and paste it into this though.

****

Aya: But I'm tatumjl, so I got to do stuff in that.

****

YK: Who's Kuramacutie01 though?

****

Aya: Yume, or on ff.net she's YumeMonoGatori. You should know this, she is your mate.

****

YK: _*embarrassed_* Yeah, but I never know about her screen names. _*Karasu without his mask on, blonde hair_.*

****

Aya: @_@ Shiny hunk-ness. _*sets self on fire and freezes feet to ground* _Evil blondeness! Evil look! Evil crow!

****

Karasu: Now I know how to get into her mind. _*smirks* _Review or I will harm Kurama and Aya.

****

Yusuke: Hah! So much you know. You can't hurt an authoress, they have the power _*thunder* _0_0 that was weird, stupid weird. Any way, even I know about the authoress thing.

****

Karasu: And you would know that she revoked that power from herself in the first chapter. 

****

Aya and YK: 0.0;;; _*gulp and fear* _Please review. He's sadistic, he's scary, he's evil with the hair obsession. Must stop him.

****

Aya: *_takes out a few cue cards_* And a note on my writing style. This is not a chat, interactive or anything of that sort. I grew up writing and reading in play script format. This is my forte in writing format. Not only that, but is considered easier to read for this type of story. So I write like this most of the time. This isn't interactive cuz I said don't ask. The IM thing is an actual conversation, but a RP which I thought you'd enjoy. So I am actually asking you not to erport abuse on this, but if you do, e-mail and tell me why before you do so. Sometimes people take things the wrong way as abuse, when it's really not. That is all. Ja ne minna-san, till next time.


	5. The council and New turnings

****

Disclaimer: She owns none of the bishies. She might own everything else, but I'm not sure about that. *_Pops off_*

Aya: ^-^;;; I think we'll all respond to the reviewers from last chapter. *Everyone groans* It's only a few people quit your whining.

__

LadyWolfMoon's review response:

YK: Well, at least someone has respect for my status. Unlike some crazed fangirls.

Aya: Poor Netsuai, I'll see what I can do about her mocking. Actually I wont, I'm just saying that for the hell of it.

Baka: Isn't that a bit mean though?

SS: So? *_Baka shrugs and stares into nothingness again_*

Every1 but Baka: O.o

Yusuke: She slaps like Keiko, creepy.

Aya: So? *_Yusuke shrugs and ignores everything_*

Hiei: *_glaring into nothingness and ignoring everything_*

Karasu: @_@ *_is knocked out from before chapter was written_*

Jin: *_is off flying around in the void of the authoress_*

Aya: *_is poking Karasu for no apparent reason_*

__

Kittengrl39's review response:

Every1 but Baka and Karasu: *_is eating cake quickly and happily_*

Aya: *is hugging SS plushie* Arigatou nasai!

SS: *_is eying plushie suspiciously_*

Karasu: *_is now awake_* I'm not a vampire or anything like that. I'm something better without that mask on. A blonde! *_Falls unconscious again_* @_@

Aya: Hunky blonde. O.O Not again!! Shimmatta!! *_Starts poking Karasu again while hugging SS plushie still_* Me love the gifts. I do the same usually, but I steal what I give.

Hiei: If anyone were going to kill Aya, it would be me for that mannequin that fought with me. And got me wet. *_Is now death glaring a still poking and SS plushie hugging Aya who isn't even noticing him_*

YK: Why is she poking him?

Yusuke: I don't know. *_Goes and drinks sake_*

Baka: *_still staring into nothingness_*

Jin: *_is now avoiding rabid fangirls by flying away_*

SS: *_is just death glaring Hiei_*

__

Gip-k's review response:

Aya: *_is still hugging plushie but isn't poking anymore_* NO! Wait, I sent that in to be a bit confusing. On the other hand it is a direct continuation from the first scenes from an IM

Every1 but Baka and Karasu: Um... 

YK: I'm not a sissy, he creeps me out still.

Yusuke: I don't feel like wasting my spirit energy.

Hiei: *_is still glaring at everything_*

Baka: *_is still staring into nothingness_*

SS: He isn't any of my concern for now.

Aya: I have a contract where only in the actual fic he can get hurt or anything. So no kicking Karasu ass unfortunately. 

Jin: *_is running from rabid fangirls still_*

Karasu: @_@

__

YumeMonoGatori's review response:

YK: Yume save me from this madness! *_Gets hit with reany's frying pan of doom by Aya_* @_@.......

Aya: ^-^;;; he he, he shouldn't be demanding like that. Sure he's your mate and all, but his insanity is taking over his manners. *_returns frying pan of doom to reany_*

Yusuke: So that's Yume?

Aya: The reviewer? Yes, and my friend that I steal shiny things with.

Yusuke: Okay, now when I get out of here I can turn her into Koenma again. *_resides in some corner even though there are no walls in a void_*

Baka: *_staring into nothingness still_*

Jin: *_still fleeing from rabid fangirls_*

SS and Hiei: *_death glare contest going on*_

Aya: *_is watching Hiei and SS's death glare contest_*

Karasu: *_takes off mask and is now blonde_* You cant stop me. I'm here, your elsewhere. 

Aya: Not exactly true, I could always allow her access to the void if I desired. *_is still watching contest_*

__

Done with responses

Karasu: *_puts mask back on and now has black hair again_* Well if that's all, till the chapter my pets. *_walks through fic portal_*

Jin: *_flies through portal to escape the rabid fangirls_*

Yusuke: *_drags Baka into the portal as well_*

Baka: *_still staring into nothingness*_

Aya: You first.

YK: No you.

Aya: You!

YK: No, you!

Hiei: *_walks through portal_*

Aya: You!

YK: No, you!

SS: *_picks up Aya and goes through the portal_*

YK: Heh I won this time. *_goes through portal after shutting off the lights_*

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

__

***A few days have passed. Right now everyone is in the courtyard, even Hiei, but not Karasu obviously.***

Aya: Good thing I had a copy of that book. ^-^

****

SS: ***_Is beside Aya holding her possessively_*** Yes, and once again your mine. ***_A/N: Inari bless the internet and computers in general_*** If I see the bastard that did that to you though, I'm going to kill them.

****

Aya: After I do you mean. ^_^

****

Hiei: ***_is leaning against a brick wall_*** Hn. 

****

Aya: -_-# Saying that really pisses me off. O.O Oh, inari. I almost forgot about something.

****

Every1: ?.?

****

Aya: Remember that no one is allowed into the basement and the 5th floor? ***_every1 nods_*** Well, I have to go to the basement, I'll be back eventually. ***_Runs into the house, into the elevator and presses the buttons in the following order: 3 2 5 8 7 1 1, then a secret button appears which is then pressed. The elevator goes down for about 5 minutes and opens up to something amazing.* _**I need to upgrade those cables. ***_Aya steps out of the elevator into a huge shrine like room. The walls and everything else was a fine onyx, with rugs of a deep royal purple. There was also a long pedestal, where there sat 8 flames that looked like shadows of a creature above humans, and more elegant. There was a red, blue, magenta, white, gold, black, jade and the biggest one was silver. (this is their identity, remember that) Aya stepped up to a rug in front of it and kneeled down, facing her knees and a hand on the hilt of her own katana_***

****

Red: Late again we see.

****

Blue: You may be our most prominent, but your reliance is uneasy.

****

Jade: Calm down you two, she always has a reason. Let her speak when she may, conclusions are best made after the facts are all set.

****

Aya: The usual wise ass eh?

****

Jade: The usual dumb ass eh? **_*Aya glares at the jade flame_*** That always hits a nerve. Your weakness hasn't been worked on still.

****

Magenta: At least she has the potential to gain her rank back. Unlike the others. **_*Aya raised an eyebrow, but said nothing*_**

Gold: Maybe she be sick lately? 

****

Black: Translation? I don't speak idiot.

****

Red: I don't either. But I think he asked if she's been sick lately.

****

Black: If she has, then she would have come still. She knows the procedures.

****

Aya: And she is still here. So there's no need to refer to me in such a manner. ***_A look on anger flashed across Aya's face. For the first time this meeting silver spoke up_***

****

Silver: We need not waste anymore time. There is another mission for you. You know the portal entrance. This time it's the vampshriek's again, but their leader is out there. ***_Aya nodded, got up, bowed and headed for a secluded room.*_**

Red: She's a problem pup, she's going to get in our way. Why don't we just get rid of her like the others?

****

Jade: Because, unlike the others, she has the key to a prophecy that surrounds the three realms, or should I say four realms, and our conquest of them and all the elements that we were set up upon.

****

Silver: Jade is correct as usual. We all know of the elemental prophecy between her and that kitsune mix. When the time is right, we will expose that power of hers and dispose of the vessel's remains when were through.

****

Red: Once again, Divinity has upstaged us. 

****

Blue: No really? Here I am wondering of her name Divinity and why she's the head of this council.

****

Gold: Me wonder too.

****

Black: You sound much more intelligent with your mouth shut Earth.

****

Jade: Darkness... calm down. We don't need another death dimension opening up in here.

****

Red: That's saying something, coming from wind and all that. How come Ice cant be like that?

****

Blue: What'd you say Fire?!

****

Red: You heard me, your right next to me and everything. 

****

Blue: Why I oughta-

****

Silver: SILENCE!! ***_every1: O.o (is silent)* _**Finally. We have no time for our own petty quarrels. So once again I say this, put a cork in it and let it ferment. **_*A/N: It's like the process of making wine and champagne, which is called fermentation. When you take a chemistry class, you'll need to know this. I did and this is the easiest one to remember other than etherification, I think its called, which is for perfume and other scents_**.* We will wait for the appropriate time for us to rid ourselves of this puppy. ***_A jump back to the courtyard. Jin is flying around the best he can with the restricted space. Hiei is in the same place from earlier, Kurama is checking the Makai and Ningenkai plants growing together. Yusuke and Kuwabara are doing their usual brawl. Sesshoumaru is sitting by the well, and looks to be meditating._***

****

Baka: ***_Is knocked down, very bruised and shit_*** You got lucky Urameshi.

****

Yusuke: ***_is looking bored_*** Really, and how is that?

****

Baka: I got distracted by the... the uhh.... the well. Yeah, the energy from the well distracted me. 

****

Yusuke: An actual excuse that's reasonable. Amazing that I'd ever hear that from you.

****

Baka: **_*A/N: watch for the sign of the apocalypse_*** Hey what's taking the evil authoress so long? It's only a basement, nothing should take that much time.

****

Hiei: As much as it pains me to do so, I agree with the baka no baka ningen.

****

YK: Interesting. Also quite an observation, and very curious. She has her reasons, as does everybody, so we wont get into it.

****

SS: It's just her work, she'll be back eventually. ***_every1 stares at SS_*** Don't inquire about that occupation, but don't worry when you see her in a certain state when she returns.

****

Every1 but SS:***_sighs and nods_***

**__**

***Place jump to the security room where Karasu is (mask on) watching the tapes***

Karasu: ***_replays same tape over and over again_*** This makes no sense at all. First she's there, then she's not with out any sign of teleportation or anything like that. She's hiding something. I'll find out what.

**__**

***place jump back to the basement shrine looking room***

Every1: ***_is in a meditative state_***

****

White: ***_opens eyes (how can I tell? No idea)* _**So it begins

****

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Aya: And so this chapter ends. Or not, next is scenes from an IM.

YK: A part where I actually do something worthwhile?

Aya: Maybe....

YK: -_-U We welcome your enjoyment to the latest scenes from an IM.

__

__________--------------____________---------------

Kuramacutie01: MY EARS SANO!!!!!!!!!!!! BAKA!!!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: captain?! oww, you didnt have to yell 

Kuramacutie01: *slaps sano* 

TATUMJL: *sano, maybe you shouldnt yell, i can hear your thought just fine* 

Kuramacutie01: *sano is thrown into a wall* 

TATUMJL: *punches sano in head* 

Kuramacutie01: feh.... 

TATUMJL: your starting to sound like inuyasha yume 

Kuramacutie01: sorry... 

TATUMJL: i never said it was bad 

Kuramacutie01: i like that word 

TATUMJL: *sano get up. its not like you didnt deserve it* 

Kuramacutie01: i think hes somwhat unconcious... 

TATUMJL: yeah, his mind is more empty than usual 

Kuramacutie01: ^-^ 

TATUMJL: *should i get Aoshi home or let him stay for a while?* 

TATUMJL: *I sense Kouga coming back!* 

TATUMJL: *runs up tree* so is kouga 

TATUMJL: *i think he spotted me* 

Kuramacutie01: feh...darn wolf... 

Kuramacutie01: koga...i told you to go away!!!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *aoshi, I'm sorry for bringing you here, but please stay and fight!* 

Kuramacutie01: koga: what is it with that girl in the tree? 

TATUMJL: *yep, he saw me* 

TATUMJL: ^_^;;; 

Kuramacutie01: koga: im not here for you girl... 

Kuramacutie01: koga: im here for the brat! 

TATUMJL: good *jumps down from tree perfectly* 

TATUMJL: what?! 

Kuramacutie01: why do you want with me? 

TATUMJL: he still likes you yume 

Kuramacutie01: crap! 

TATUMJL: hehehe 

Kuramacutie01: Ive been marked dimwit!!!!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: poor kouga, cant find a girl. all the ones he like are taken 

TATUMJL: *fakes a pout* 

Kuramacutie01: i thought you liked kagome! 

Kuramacutie01: koga: that dog shit marked her befor i could! 

Kuramacutie01: HA!!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: she's probably dead or something by nowe anyway 

TATUMJL: hehehe, poor wolf leader 

Kuramacutie01: you used the grimiore on her 

Kuramacutie01: ...them... 

TATUMJL: oh yeah...^_^;;; 

TATUMJL: oh well 

Kuramacutie01: goos riddance... 

TATUMJL: i guess the fire balls didnt work, or the big voice in his head 

Kuramacutie01: koga: so your coming back with me...mark or not! 

Kuramacutie01: nuh uh! 

TATUMJL: *throws a fireball at kouga* 

TATUMJL: XD 

Kuramacutie01: HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: *koga runs and picks me up* 

TATUMJL: *unsheathes katana* no one takes my friend 

TATUMJL: *cuts off his tail* 

Kuramacutie01: koga: you are now my woman! 

Kuramacutie01: *i bite koga* 

Kuramacutie01: *spits out his blood* 

Kuramacutie01: ugh... 

TATUMJL: *uses kinesis to levitate him* 

TATUMJL: eww 

Kuramacutie01: koga: wench... 

TATUMJL: hehe, Sesshy would be proud of me... 

Kuramacutie01: koga: you will pay for that! 

TATUMJL: what did you call me?! 

Kuramacutie01: koga: i was talking about the brat... 

TATUMJL: oh, but still 

TATUMJL: *throws a shard of winter at kouga's legs* 

Kuramacutie01: koga: Im still taking my woman! 

TATUMJL: how, if your still levitating? 

Kuramacutie01: IM NOT YOUR WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: IM YOKOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: koga: hmmmm....the infamous yoko... 

TATUMJL: stay away from them you geezer 

TATUMJL: ^_^ or else I'd have to kill you 

TATUMJL: cuz something other than your tail will be cut off 

Kuramacutie01: koga: EEP! 

Kuramacutie01: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *starts outlining kouga with the katana* where to start 

Kuramacutie01: PUT ME DOWN KOGA!!!!!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: NOW!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: Sesshy-sama always said it' was good to start with the legs 

Kuramacutie01: *koga pulls my head back and kisses me* 

Kuramacutie01: *gags* 

TATUMJL: *stabs kouga in the shoulder* 

TATUMJL: bad wolf 

Kuramacutie01: GET OFF ME YOU BAKA!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: -_-# mst i do everything myself 

Kuramacutie01: i can't move... 

TATUMJL: *stabs both legs in the thighs* 

Kuramacutie01: *i fall* 

Kuramacutie01: -.-# 

TATUMJL: kouga cant run no more* 

TATUMJL: oops, sorry 

Kuramacutie01: i no... 

Kuramacutie01: you kissed me... 

Kuramacutie01: you shall die!!!!!!!!!!!!1 

TATUMJL: *sees saito's thoughts* hentai 

Kuramacutie01: *shoots at koga with my pistol* 

TATUMJL: *lets kouga down to striking level* 

Kuramacutie01: *attacks with extra pointy mage staff* 

TATUMJL: *slashes arms and such* 

TATUMJL: *shallowly though* 

Kuramacutie01: (which happens to be celestial mage* 

Kuramacutie01: ) 

TATUMJL: saito, stay away 

TATUMJL: gggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr................................. 

TATUMJL: sano, get every1 back inside 

TATUMJL: wait Yume, i have a couple of questions for kouga, dont kill him just yet 

Kuramacutie01: *gets hit in the stomach by one of the wolf demons* 

Kuramacutie01: *spits out some blood* 

Kuramacutie01: feh....gets the tase out of my mouth... 

Kuramacutie01: ok... 

TATUMJL: *uses a technigue that damages kouga's pack severly* 

TATUMJL: now Kouga, about the crow 

Kuramacutie01: *taste 

Kuramacutie01: koga: what about the crow? 

TATUMJL: WHY did he send you? 

Kuramacutie01: koga: ummm....oh yea...to get you... 

TATUMJL: damn it 

Kuramacutie01: koga: but then i realized the brat was here... 

Kuramacutie01: koga: so i dont want you! 

TATUMJL: why not him himself get me? 

Kuramacutie01: koga: how am i supposed to know!!!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: koga: he didn't give me any other information 

TATUMJL: you know, that's the first time some1 didnt want me 

TATUMJL: i feel a bit relieved 

Kuramacutie01: *punches saito* 

TATUMJL: oro? 

Kuramacutie01: saito....you dare grope me again you will be arm less... 

TATUMJL: -_-# hentai 

TATUMJL: too many miroku's in the world 

Kuramacutie01: mhm! 

TATUMJL: kouga, why listen to the crow 

Kuramacutie01: koga: i told you already! we were payed!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: riches arent the biggest thing on your priority 

TATUMJL: what else did he promise you? 

Kuramacutie01: koga: your right...he promised me the brat 

Kuramacutie01: HE DID WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: so you already knew she was here 

Kuramacutie01: koga: no...he told me she was here 

TATUMJL: yety you agreed to his terms anyway, when you couldve gotten her alone, and not me too? 

TATUMJL: yet** 

Kuramacutie01: koga: hmph 

TATUMJL: well 

TATUMJL: gggrrrr...... 

Kuramacutie01: koga: i needed the money... 

TATUMJL: *falls anime style* dont tell me another sano! 

Kuramacutie01: HAHAHAH!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *gets back up* your terrible 

TATUMJL: i thought you had some dignity 

Kuramacutie01: koga: let me down! 

TATUMJL: NO! 

TATUMJL: I'm not done yet 

Kuramacutie01: im having fun! =D 

TATUMJL: good to hear yume good to hear 

Kuramacutie01: =D 

Kuramacutie01: i've been marked by the yoko...yet you still try to take me? 

Kuramacutie01: *half of kogas pack step back at the name* 

TATUMJL: Kouga, i know you have some honor in you. so why even if it was the money, why agree to take a 17 year old girl youkai to that sadistic freak 

Kuramacutie01: koga: i never did... 

Kuramacutie01: koga: i said i would try... 

TATUMJL: never did what? 

Kuramacutie01: koga: i never promised to bring you to him! 

Kuramacutie01: koga: brat...all i have to do is kill yoko and you'll be mine! 

TATUMJL: really, so you lied instead and decided to take my friend 

Kuramacutie01: HA!!!!!!! YOU KILL YOKO!!!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: HEY! no killing of any kitsunes here 

Kuramacutie01: koga: yes 

Kuramacutie01: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: *wipes a tear from eye* 

TATUMJL: yes bow down to the lady of the western lands 

Kuramacutie01: koga: sesshomaru finally found a mate huh? 

TATUMJL: *okay, a little concieted i know* I never said that 

Kuramacutie01: *lol...its ok* 

TATUMJL: *and a little cay* 

TATUMJL: coy** 

Kuramacutie01: koga: but his smell is all over you 

TATUMJL: so, what makes you think I'm not his relative 

TATUMJL: *smirks* or even his daughter? 

Kuramacutie01: koga: you only have a little dog demon in you... 

Kuramacutie01: Koga: too many other types... 

TATUMJL: but mainly oracle i know 

Kuramacutie01: *gets cut by a sword* 

TATUMJL: YUme! 

Kuramacutie01: who ever did that will pay!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: saito was that you? 

Kuramacutie01: *eyes narrow* 

Kuramacutie01: mohawk boy... 

Kuramacutie01: you will die... 

TATUMJL: mohawk? 

Kuramacutie01: my blood is on his sword... 

TATUMJL: uh huh 

TATUMJL: got it 

Kuramacutie01: yes...the guy with the mohawk... 

Kuramacutie01: *shoots spirit energy at him* 

Kuramacutie01: *he disenagrates* 

TATUMJL: funny

Kuramacutie01: =) 

Kuramacutie01: koga: HE WAS ONE OF MY MOST FAITHFUL SERVANTS!!!!!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: and i killed him! 

TATUMJL: ^_^ 

Kuramacutie01: that was fun 

TATUMJL: so kouga how sure are you that I'm sesshoumaru's mate 

TATUMJL: choose words wisely 

Kuramacutie01: koga: have you looked in a mirror lately? the mark is on your collar bone... 

Kuramacutie01: oh....koga....rrrrrrreeeeeeeeeaaaaaallllll smart... 

TATUMJL: that pendant? i was born with that 

Kuramacutie01: *snicker* 

Kuramacutie01: he dosent know what one looks like!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: and his mark is on the back of my neck you baka...0_0 oops 

Kuramacutie01: koga: HA!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *KUSO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* 

Kuramacutie01: *smart one* 

TATUMJL: -_-# I hate you kouga 

Kuramacutie01: kill him... 

TATUMJL: no i want him to suffer 

Kuramacutie01: he kissed me...he deserves to die!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: fine then, let him have his last comments and then you may have his fate in his hands 

Kuramacutie01: yay! 

TATUMJL: first the comments 

Kuramacutie01: awwwwww..... 

TATUMJL: kouga, i suggesst you are wise in the words of your choosing 

Kuramacutie01: koga: hmph 

TATUMJL: for they will be your last 

Kuramacutie01: koga: what ever 

TATUMJL: ggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..................... 

TATUMJL: Fine, Yume have fun 

Kuramacutie01: YAY!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *puts koga down* 

Kuramacutie01: *shoots energy at koga* 

Kuramacutie01: *he somewhat dodges* 

TATUMJL: ^_^ know i know why he disappeared in the chronicals 

Kuramacutie01: ah...still trying to dodge? 

TATUMJL: *freezes his legs down* 

TATUMJL: not anymore 

Kuramacutie01: *shoots again....this time direct hit* 

Kuramacutie01: buh bye koga! 

TATUMJL: see "father" I can take care of myself 

Kuramacutie01: *koga dissapears* 

TATUMJL: ^_^ 

Kuramacutie01: kenshin: you....killed him? 

TATUMJL: 0_0 forgot about that killing thing 

Kuramacutie01: feh....youve been around niji to long...

Kuramacutie01: you try living the life of a demoness... 

TATUMJL: yeah *decapitates Saito* yeah! 

Kuramacutie01: bounty hunters chasing you all the time......... 

TATUMJL: *nods* 

Kuramacutie01: you know when you found me half dead kenshin? 

Kuramacutie01: lying in my own blood? 

TATUMJL: and getting marked by almost every demon around 

Kuramacutie01: bounty hunters.... 

TATUMJL: ouch... pool of blood 

Kuramacutie01: kenshin: but you still didn't have to kill him! 

TATUMJL: ^_^ I just killed Saito! 

Kuramacutie01: its somewhat my job 

Kuramacutie01: YAY!!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: =D 

TATUMJL: survival of the fittest kenshin 

Kuramacutie01: especailly in the makai 

TATUMJL: if your strong you live, if your weak you die. this is the only sure law for youkai 

Kuramacutie01: *nod nod* 

Kuramacutie01: kenshin: shisho... 

TATUMJL: that's why i killed Saito, and Yume killed Kouga 

Kuramacutie01: and for koga kissing me with out my permission... 

TATUMJL: oh yeah i forgot that shishio was a youkai, well hanyou 

Kuramacutie01: mhm 

TATUMJL: ^_^ It's not something new kenshin 

Kuramacutie01: kenshin: but you still killed them!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: kenshin...i kill something every day... 

TATUMJL: together Yume and I are the strongest. That is why any1 that attacks us will die 

Kuramacutie01: mhm...very strong.. 

TATUMJL: it is the only reason i am still alive 

TATUMJL: but now someone threatens our survival with a strength his own 

Kuramacutie01: *the rest of koga's pack runs away* 

Kuramacutie01: feh. damn crow... 

TATUMJL: but weak still he is, that is why i, along with yume, will kill him as well 

Kuramacutie01: kenshin: do ya have to kill him? 

Kuramacutie01: did you have to kill shishio? 

Kuramacutie01: kenshin: fine... 

TATUMJL: I'm sorry Sano, but hopefully you already realized that I'm not your daughter 

Kuramacutie01: sano: what???????? 

Kuramacutie01: sano: ive been protecting you this whole time!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: sano: i destroyed a whole jug of sake!!!!!!! T.T 

TATUMJL: i am a demoness, as well as Yume, we must kill those after us. And you all have to accept that we will always be killing 

TATUMJL: if it makes you feel better, i really am 17 

Kuramacutie01: kenshin: ok... 

Kuramacutie01: well...i can't say anything about age... 

Kuramacutie01: sano: how old are you yume? 

Kuramacutie01: i say tokyo being built... 

TATUMJL: thank you for understanding kenshin. Sano, dont go there 

Kuramacutie01: *saw 

TATUMJL: too late 

Kuramacutie01: sano: O.O 

TATUMJL: and I'm not even from this time 

TATUMJL: no part of me was even alive at this time 

Kuramacutie01: mhm... 

TATUMJL: in this time, not even my soul exists, or even my spirit 

Kuramacutie01: its true 

TATUMJL: and Aoshi, i wasnt lying about my being a Shinimori. It's just a different family line than yours 

Kuramacutie01: aoshi: oh 

TATUMJL: i mean i have no ningen in me whatsoever 

TATUMJL: oh, and Sano, the sake had blood in it when you finished it off 

TATUMJL: ^_^ it's my famous Bloody Sake 

Kuramacutie01: sano: *face turns a pale shade of green* 

TATUMJL: at least it wasnt youkai blood sano 

Kuramacutie01: poor guy... 

TATUMJL: yeah... 

Kuramacutie01: EEEEE!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: maybe it'll lighten up his drinking 

Kuramacutie01: 

Kuramacutie01: look at the pic of the week!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: and the quote!!!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: =D 

TATUMJL: scary crow 

Kuramacutie01: mhm 

Kuramacutie01: yoko kurama to karasu 

TATUMJL: ^_^ 

Kuramacutie01: =D 

Kuramacutie01: im happy now 

TATUMJL: yep 

TATUMJL: how ya feelin sano? 

Kuramacutie01: sano: not so good 

TATUMJL: Kenshin, and you? 

TATUMJL: wait, you didnt have sake 

Kuramacutie01: no he didnt 

TATUMJL: never mind then 

Kuramacutie01: only sano 

TATUMJL: and myself, but hey, my creation 

Kuramacutie01: is callisto still north? 

Kuramacutie01: yea 

TATUMJL: no, off west 

Kuramacutie01: wait...sesshomaru is in the west 

TATUMJL: she'll return to Keiya's again for some training 

Kuramacutie01: ok then 

TATUMJL: dont worry, she stays very shortly 

TATUMJL: then she goes south 

Kuramacutie01: good... 

TATUMJL: and then returns in about 16 hours 

Kuramacutie01: gggggggrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttt............. 

TATUMJL: isnt that good to hear Sano, your little half sister will come home soon. ^_^ 

Kuramacutie01: sano: mhm 

TATUMJL: and Yahiko is scared to death of her 

Kuramacutie01: HAHAHA!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: And Sano, i know what happened on your 8th b-day party, with callisto i mean 

Kuramacutie01: sano: please dont bring that up... 

TATUMJL: something with ice i believe... 

TATUMJL: ^_^ Kenshin would you like to hear a bit about it, or even Aoshi? 

Kuramacutie01: sano: NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: ^_^ 

TATUMJL: ^___^ 

Kuramacutie01: aoshi: uh huh 

TATUMJL: well... 

TATUMJL: Callisto was in her demon form. she was only 3, well she froze Sano's pants to the ground... 

Kuramacutie01: AHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: *kenshin and aoshi start laughing* 

TATUMJL: when he went up to blow out the candles, well lets just say pink boxers with hearts on them 

Kuramacutie01: O.O 

TATUMJL: in front of the captain too 

Kuramacutie01: nice look for the laides sano!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: and his best friend 

Kuramacutie01: BUAHAHAHAHAHAH 

Kuramacutie01: poor katsu....scared for life 

TATUMJL: and the rest of the village 

TATUMJL: ^_^ *lol* 

Kuramacutie01: *kenshin and aoshi are now rolling on the ground with laughter* 

TATUMJL: it's not over 

Kuramacutie01: O.o 

TATUMJL: Callisto decided to uh... test out her claws 

TATUMJL: on Sano's boxers 

Kuramacutie01: =D 

TATUMJL: to the ground 

Kuramacutie01: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: while still in front of the village 

TATUMJL: and to think i held that secret for almost 3 years 

Kuramacutie01: *kenshin and aoshi are laughing and crying* 

TATUMJL: *bows down repeatedly* thank you, thank you 

Kuramacutie01: i liked that!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: well of course ya did, who couldnt like a moment or pure embarrassement on Sano's behalf 

Kuramacutie01: =D 

TATUMJL: who's being strangely quiet 

Kuramacutie01: hes off plotting again... 

TATUMJL: *reads Sano's mind* actually he's trying to remember where he put his spare jar of sake 

Kuramacutie01: oh... 

TATUMJL: ^_^ hehe 

Kuramacutie01: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: FF.NET IS NOT WORKIN!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: *pout* 

TATUMJL: *shrugs* it will later 

TATUMJL: oh and Sano... 

Kuramacutie01: oh well... 

Kuramacutie01: time to look for pics 

TATUMJL: I made that a jar of Bloody Sake too 

Kuramacutie01: sano: *blanches* 

TATUMJL: I'm done lets go 

Kuramacutie01: ok... 

TATUMJL: nice meeting ya kenshin, Aoshi 

Kuramacutie01: *opens portal* 

Kuramacutie01: bye bye! 

TATUMJL: *walks through portal* 

Kuramacutie01: *walks through* 

TATUMJL: well that was fun 

Kuramacutie01: mhm...callisto tried to kill me tho 

TATUMJL: dont blame her though 

Kuramacutie01: i don't 

TATUMJL: Youko will explain everything 

Kuramacutie01: yes he will... 

Kuramacutie01: wnd he will hear about the koga incident... 

TATUMJL: even though he'll probably deny leaving what he planned to steal 

Kuramacutie01: hmph... 

Kuramacutie01: but hes ded 

TATUMJL: yes... ^_^ 

TATUMJL: so is saito 

Kuramacutie01: yuppers 

Kuramacutie01: good riddance 

TATUMJL: i sense youko is coming. Am i at your place or mine though? 

Kuramacutie01: *grabs arm* 

Kuramacutie01: mine 

TATUMJL: oh okay 

TATUMJL: arm still hurt? 

Kuramacutie01: mhm 

TATUMJL: Grimoire vie! *spell works* 

Kuramacutie01: YAY!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: now if only i could use that spell on myself 

Kuramacutie01: lol 

Kuramacutie01: yoko probly smells the wolf 

TATUMJL: as you can feel my ribs are a bit broken still 

Kuramacutie01: yes... 

TATUMJL: I'll have to let it heal on it's own 

Kuramacutie01: *pout* 

TATUMJL: i sense youko downstairs 

Kuramacutie01: mhm... 

TATUMJL: hell be happy to see you 

Kuramacutie01: why did your ribs have to break 

Kuramacutie01: yea he will... 

TATUMJL: Sano's hug, Karasu, falling out of tree 

Kuramacutie01: but he will want to know why i smell of wolf.. 

TATUMJL: tell him the truth, that you were attacked 

Kuramacutie01: mhm 

TATUMJL: and you killed him 

Kuramacutie01: =D 

Kuramacutie01: high light of the day! 

TATUMJL: yep 

Kuramacutie01: i missed him too... 

TATUMJL: yeah... 

TATUMJL: go see him downstairs *teleports home* I'll stay here 

Kuramacutie01: ok... 

Kuramacutie01: *i call yoko* 

Kuramacutie01: yoko...were you raiding the fridge again? 

TATUMJL: *lays down on bed spying on you 2* 

Kuramacutie01: yoko: *had a piece of bred in his mouth* 

TATUMJL: *hehe* 

Kuramacutie01: i take that as a yes... 

TATUMJL: *bad youko* 

Kuramacutie01: what am i going to do with you? 

TATUMJL: *"punish" him* 

Kuramacutie01: i need to get you out of the kitchen...come on...*drags yoko and all the food up stairs* 

TATUMJL: *hehe* 

TATUMJL: *youko dragged, funny* 

Kuramacutie01: yoko: why do you smell of wolf? ( the bread has been eaten!!!) 

Kuramacutie01: llloooooonnnnnggggggggg story.... 

TATUMJL: *uh oh explanation time* 

TATUMJL: *give him the short version* 

Kuramacutie01: ummm...i was nearly kiddnapped by a wolf yokai that wanted to mark me... 

Kuramacutie01: and he kissed me... 

Kuramacutie01: so i killed him! 

Kuramacutie01: yoko: good! no one kisses my woman but me! 

TATUMJL: *oh yeah, leave me out of it completely* 

Kuramacutie01: and aya helped! 

Kuramacutie01: yoko: thank you aya! 

TATUMJL: *yeah real smooth* 

TATUMJL: *welcome Youko!* 

Kuramacutie01: *do i need to mention ribs? 

TATUMJL: *no* 

Kuramacutie01: ok then 

Kuramacutie01: *oops* 

TATUMJL: *what's he gonna do anyway* 

TATUMJL: *I'm at home, and your not the one with the broken ribs* 

Kuramacutie01: *but it still hurts like hell* 

TATUMJL: *ggrrr... still what's he gonna do if he hears about that?* 

Kuramacutie01: * i dunno* 

Kuramacutie01: yoko: ok wat? 

Kuramacutie01: *what 

Kuramacutie01: ummm...nothing 

Kuramacutie01: yoko: your lying.... 

TATUMJL: *he can smell it when some1 lies member* 

Kuramacutie01: *crosses arms* 

TATUMJL: remember** 

Kuramacutie01: *fist hits ribs* 

Kuramacutie01: *winces* 

TATUMJL: ouch 

Kuramacutie01: yoko: your hurt... 

TATUMJL: yume, your not the ones with the broken ribs... 

TATUMJL: it hurts me more than you!! 

TATUMJL: oops ^_^ 

Kuramacutie01: *it still hurts...specially when you fall and hit the ground* 

TATUMJL: *yes, i know that* 

Kuramacutie01: * i think i might have broken some then* 

Kuramacutie01: *that koga fall* 

TATUMJL: *i said i was sorry* 

Kuramacutie01: * i know* 

Kuramacutie01: yoko: what happened yume? 

Kuramacutie01: uhhh....I fell from a hight... 

TATUMJL: *hopefully you and Yooko arent connected enough to hear our little chat* 

TATUMJL: youko** 

Kuramacutie01: * i didn't connect him* 

Kuramacutie01: *hopfully he dosen't try to get in* 

TATUMJL: *good, but i meant through the mark* 

Kuramacutie01: * oh that...* 

Kuramacutie01: yoko: are you ok? 

Kuramacutie01: yea...mabey a broken rib....but thats all...and a few minor cuts 

Kuramacutie01: *yoko looks at my arm* 

TATUMJL: *hopefully he doesnt even now about me talking with you* 

Kuramacutie01: yoko: you call that minor? 

TATUMJL: ooowwww...... 

TATUMJL: *rubs arm* *baka kitsune* 

Kuramacutie01: hehehe...I didn't realize it was that deep... 

TATUMJL: *gggrrr....* 

Kuramacutie01: *deep gash in my arm! that mohawk guy did that!* 

TATUMJL: *I'm growlng through the pain* 

Kuramacutie01: *ooohhhhh* 

TATUMJL: *accidentally connects Youko to conversation* *At least your not dead* 

Kuramacutie01: *yoko: WHAT?!?!?!* 

Kuramacutie01: *eh?* 

TATUMJL: *i mean you could be with that slime ball* 

TATUMJL: *eh?* 

Kuramacutie01: *evil evil evil evil* 

TATUMJL: *what?* 

Kuramacutie01: *yoko: WHAT DID HE DO TO HER?!?!?!* 

TATUMJL: *oooohhhhh..... hey youko* 

TATUMJL: *just kissed her is all* 

Kuramacutie01: *yoko: *growl** 

TATUMJL: *almost got away with her, but i levitated him* 

TATUMJL: *she bit him to get him to stop kissing her* 

Kuramacutie01: *and then i fell...* 

TATUMJL: *after i stabbed his thighs* 

Kuramacutie01: *mhm* 

Kuramacutie01: *and i was still somewhat dizzy* 

Kuramacutie01: *damn ointment* 

TATUMJL: *then yadda yadda yadda, she killed him with a spirit blast* 

Kuramacutie01: *mhm* 

Kuramacutie01: *yoko: what ointment?* 

TATUMJL: *megumi* 

Kuramacutie01: *grrrrrrrrr....that medicine was evil* 

Kuramacutie01: *yoko: yume.....what medicine?????* 

TATUMJL: *sneezes* *oowww, sneeze still hurts ribs* 

Kuramacutie01: *oh....i kinda got sick...* 

Kuramacutie01: owwwwwwwww 

Kuramacutie01: yoko: are you ok? 

TATUMJL: *I think i caught what you had yume* 

Kuramacutie01: *too bad for you!* 

TATUMJL: *XD* 

Kuramacutie01: *sessho wp!* 

Kuramacutie01: 

TATUMJL: *ooohhhhh* 

Kuramacutie01: yoko: are you ok now? 

Kuramacutie01: yes yoko im fine 

TATUMJL: *sorry youko my fault, i sneezed* 

Kuramacutie01: *its ok* 

Kuramacutie01: *yoko: yes shes fine...so its ok* 

TATUMJL: *but in turn it's yume's fault for getting me sick* 

Kuramacutie01: *because im evil* 

TATUMJL: *and...your point is. who threatened to cut off kouga's manhood* 

Kuramacutie01: *i kicked him tho!!!!!!!* 

TATUMJL: *I stabbed him in the thighs and shoulder* 

TATUMJL: *thanks to me, you were able to kill Kouga* 

Kuramacutie01: *and I-* 

Kuramacutie01: *grabs ears* 

Kuramacutie01: the box....its still....alive!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: oooooooooooowwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *ooowww....* 

Kuramacutie01: yoko: what is that high pitched racket??!?!?!?! 

Kuramacutie01: 

Kuramacutie01: an evil invention of karasu 

Kuramacutie01: *OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW* 

TATUMJL: gtg, it's the next day, see ya anytime past noon on monday* 

TATUMJL: bye Youko 

Kuramacutie01: k 

Kuramacutie01: yoko: bye 

***sign off***

TATUMJL: sorry about the shoulder pain about 3 hours ago 

Kuramacutie01: ok... 

TATUMJL: i aciddently dislocated my shoulder and i had to pop it in 

Kuramacutie01: thats why my shoulder hurt.... 

TATUMJL: oohh.... I learned how to time travel into the meiji era without using energy and guess what 

TATUMJL: only you i youko and sesshy can use it 

Kuramacutie01: what? 

Kuramacutie01: cool! 

TATUMJL: it's a door, litterally, got the idea from my well 

Kuramacutie01: O.o 

TATUMJL: youll see a new door in a strange place in your closet 

Kuramacutie01: thats wat tgat is 

Kuramacutie01: *that 

TATUMJL: i got one at my place too, sesshy knows about it, you should tell yoko about it now 

TATUMJL: had a vision... 

Kuramacutie01: *eats a piece of pizza* 

Kuramacutie01: great........... 

TATUMJL: kouga and saito have been resurrected by our favorite sadistic crow 

Kuramacutie01: ggggggreeeeeeeeeaaattttttttt........... 

Kuramacutie01: i wonder if i dump water on him...will he melt? 

TATUMJL: their in the meiji era again, and we need to get there or else they'll kill the whole kenshin-gumi 

Kuramacutie01: ok 

TATUMJL: no he wont, i tried it twice 

TATUMJL: meet you there, and bring youko if you want 

Kuramacutie01: awwwwwwwww......... 

Kuramacutie01: ok... 

TATUMJL: *walks into portal alone and comes out at the dojo* 

TATUMJL: ^_^ Hi every1 miss us? 

Kuramacutie01: *drags yoko through the portal* 

Kuramacutie01: hi everybody!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: you didnt have to drag poor youko 

TATUMJL: you okay 

Kuramacutie01: mhm 

TATUMJL: not you, youko 

Kuramacutie01: yoko: i was eating... 

Kuramacutie01: ^-^ 

TATUMJL: oops, *fakes a pout* poor kitsune thief 

TATUMJL: ^_^ 

Kuramacutie01: yoko: hmph... 

Kuramacutie01: oh no...callisto... 

TATUMJL: yep, i sense them coming already, im sure you do too 

Kuramacutie01: yea... 

Kuramacutie01: what about callisto... 

TATUMJL: callisto, no killing 

TATUMJL: training remember 

Kuramacutie01: good 

TATUMJL: hey sano, hows your stomach?! 

Kuramacutie01: sano: evil sake......... 

TATUMJL: nuh-uh bloody sake 

TATUMJL: youko remembers it doesnt he? 

Kuramacutie01: mhm 

Kuramacutie01: koga: hello there... 

Kuramacutie01: -_-# 

TATUMJL: well sano, you never had a chance to have the bloody sake in the interview 

TATUMJL: oh, hey kouga 

TATUMJL: *waves his tail from last night* miss this 

Kuramacutie01: koga:gggrrrrrrrrrrr......... 

TATUMJL: and how's your thighs 

Kuramacutie01: koga:gggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr................. 

TATUMJL: see they healed quickly 

TATUMJL: but after all you were ressurected 

Kuramacutie01: koga: hey there brat... 

Kuramacutie01: -_-# 

TATUMJL: no, nonononononono, dont you dare ignore me *throws a fireball at kouga* 

Kuramacutie01: *falls on ground laughing* 

TATUMJL: i dont like being ignored 

TATUMJL: *throws a fireball at Saito* hentai 

Kuramacutie01: koga: hmph...im here for my woman... 

Kuramacutie01: IM NOT YOUR WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: oohhh.... youko wont like that one bit 

Kuramacutie01: yoko: gggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr................. 

TATUMJL: see 

Kuramacutie01: koga: so thats your mate....the infamous yoko kurama... 

Kuramacutie01: koga: all i have to do is kill you and she will be mine... 

TATUMJL: *decapitaes saito again, and burns his body to ashes* hentai 

Kuramacutie01: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH 

TATUMJL: you really think you can kill him? 

Kuramacutie01: yoko: gggggggggggggggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.................................. 

TATUMJL: that's really a laugh 

Kuramacutie01: *throws a spork at koga* 

TATUMJL: And lucky me, I can finally control these transformations an manage my energy. 

TATUMJL: a spork? 

TATUMJL: that's the best you got? 

Kuramacutie01: it was in my pocket from lunch.... 

TATUMJL: *lim* 

Kuramacutie01: *attacks with spirit energy* 

Kuramacutie01: yoko: isin't that one of those things ningens eat salad with? 

Kuramacutie01: yeaaaaaa............ 

TATUMJL: know what, I'm really gonna enjoy it if i decide to interview the inuyasha cast 

Kuramacutie01: mhm... 

TATUMJL: torturing kouga and the baboon 

Kuramacutie01: HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: like how i did Baka 

Kuramacutie01: mhm!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: mainly the killing party 

Kuramacutie01: mmmhhhhmmm 

Kuramacutie01: *koga grabs me again* 

Kuramacutie01: -_-# 

TATUMJL: damn it kouga 

Kuramacutie01: -_-################# 

Kuramacutie01: *punches koga* 

TATUMJL: *levitates kouga again* 

Kuramacutie01: *koga drops me* 

TATUMJL: *uses kinesis to keep you from ladnding* 

TATUMJL: landing** 

Kuramacutie01: thank you!!!!! 

TATUMJL: i learn the second time always 

TATUMJL: *puts you down on your feet, feeping kouga in the air* 

TATUMJL: keeping** 

Kuramacutie01: ^-^ 

TATUMJL: uh oh 

Kuramacutie01: *yoko grabs me* 

TATUMJL: sense a certain crow i do 

Kuramacutie01: yoko: grrrrrrr...........stay away from her... 

Kuramacutie01: evil crow............ 

TATUMJL: not that he scares me anymore 

TATUMJL: enjoy the punching bag youko, yume *freezes kouga's feet to ground* 

TATUMJL: ^-^ 

Kuramacutie01: *yoko attacks koga with much fury* 

TATUMJL: this is much fun, that it is 

Kuramacutie01: niji kicked sessho-samas shins in her dream.... 

TATUMJL: ggrrrrrrrr........ 

TATUMJL: *note to self, kill niji* 

TATUMJL: does it hurt kouga *fakes a pout* 

Kuramacutie01: koga: yyyesssssss......... 

TATUMJL: gooooodddddddd 

TATUMJL: you deseve it you flea bag mutt 

TATUMJL: baka too 

Kuramacutie01: mhm 

TATUMJL: thinking my pendant was sesshy-sans mark 

Kuramacutie01: he he... 

TATUMJL: *now see the good news of a HP xover fic* 

TATUMJL: can you believe it, my pendant. Guess i cnt blame some1 that's never marled any1 b4 

TATUMJL: cant** 

Kuramacutie01: lol 

TATUMJL: marked** 

TATUMJL: what say you kouga? 

Kuramacutie01: hmmmmmm.........seems koga is unconcious... 

TATUMJL: oh...too bad 

TATUMJL: youko, had your fun? 

Kuramacutie01: he he... 

Kuramacutie01: yoko: mhm!!!!! 

TATUMJL: good 

TATUMJL: *restores kenshingumi of "castle Mayhen" incident* I feel better now, but kenshin and sano might not 

TATUMJL: mayhem** 

TATUMJL: still have those blackmail pics of sano on a hula girl outfit 

TATUMJL: and kenshin in the french maid one 

Kuramacutie01: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: yoko: *smirk* 

TATUMJL: you dont remember that interview do you youko? 

Kuramacutie01: yoko: nope... 

TATUMJL: remember this "your being vain again" 

Kuramacutie01: yoko: uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh......... 

TATUMJL: *restores memory of what happened in "castle mayhem to youko* now just dont kill me 

Kuramacutie01: yoko: -_-# 

Kuramacutie01: did you get a little light headed around 12:00? 

TATUMJL: jerk, you threatened me 

TATUMJL: uh... yeah 

Kuramacutie01: its my fault if ya did... 

Kuramacutie01: i started hyperventilating 

TATUMJL: well i did the shoulder, it's even now 

Kuramacutie01: the girl next to me said she was stalking me... 

TATUMJL: eewww... 

Kuramacutie01: im like: O.o 

TATUMJL: weird 

Kuramacutie01: and i got all like im gonna faint... 

TATUMJL: a female Karasu 

Kuramacutie01: O.o 

TATUMJL: just a joke yume, not litterally 

Kuramacutie01: good........ 

TATUMJL: I'm gonna bug Sano, he's so easy to bug 

Kuramacutie01: lol 

TATUMJL: *sano, what is this i hear about coconut bra's?* 

TATUMJL: hehe 

Kuramacutie01: *sano goes rigid* 

TATUMJL: *and grass skirt's sano, SKIRTS?* 

Kuramacutie01: sano: little voice...HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!?!?!? 

TATUMJL: *it's sugara, rooster head* 

TATUMJL: *the "kind" authoress sent me a copy of the interview* 

Kuramacutie01: *sano: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO* 

TATUMJL: hehehe 

TATUMJL: *and this getting killed by girls* 

Kuramacutie01: *sano: NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* 

TATUMJL: okay watch this reaction 

Kuramacutie01: eh? 

TATUMJL: *it's worse than your 8th birthday party* 

Kuramacutie01: *sano: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* 

TATUMJL: *there are pics of your cleaning in the hula girl outfit all over the place* 

Kuramacutie01: *sano: WHHHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* 

TATUMJL: hehe, hear his thought yume? 

Kuramacutie01: mhm 

TATUMJL: *yes, cleaning up blood and guts in a dungeon* 

Kuramacutie01: mhm 

TATUMJL: *you know, you couldve kept your boxers on when you cleaned everything* 

TATUMJL: hehe 

TATUMJL: *nasty sano, very nasty* 

Kuramacutie01: *sano: EEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVIILLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* 

TATUMJL: thing is, he was wearing boxers, i couldnt stand him without them 

Kuramacutie01: lol 

TATUMJL: *sano....* 

Kuramacutie01: *sano: what???* 

TATUMJL: *miss me? "daddy"* 

TATUMJL: *hehehehehehehehehehe* 

Kuramacutie01: *sano: huh?* 

TATUMJL: *im not sugara you rooster head* 

Kuramacutie01: *sano: eeeeeeevvvvviiiiiiiillllllllllllll* 

TATUMJL: a bit dense that one is 

TATUMJL: *once again i ask, miss me?* 

Kuramacutie01: *sano: why would i?* 

TATUMJL: * i dont kow, it's just a saying* 

TATUMJL: know** 

Kuramacutie01: *falls anime style* 

TATUMJL: ^_^;;; 

TATUMJL: *wait now i remember why. the speech therapy agaency i have with kenshin* 

Kuramacutie01: lol 

TATUMJL: *and you slicing Baka in half* 

Kuramacutie01: lol 

TATUMJL: *I believe that was the last time you really saw your zanbato sano, isnt it* 

TATUMJL: *well ill leave you alone with your hollow thought again, I'm right outside if you must talk* 

TATUMJL: now for kenshin 

Kuramacutie01: hahahahah....... 

TATUMJL: *kenshin, this is master hiko. what is this i hear about you cleaning in a french maid outfit?* 

TATUMJL: hehe 

Kuramacutie01: *kenshin: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! THE MEMORIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *well kenshin. explain yourself* 

Kuramacutie01: *kenshin: tthhhhhhhhheeeeeee mmmmmmeeeeeemmmoooirrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeesssssss* 

Kuramacutie01: *kenshin rocks on the ground* 

TATUMJL: *and something about you drinking something with blood in it?* 

Kuramacutie01: *kenshin: *shivers** 

TATUMJL: *what is this all about?* 

TATUMJL: *oh and one more thing...* 

TATUMJL: *a speech therapy agency kenshin?* 

TATUMJL: hehe 

Kuramacutie01: *kenshin: *is in fetal posission** 

TATUMJL: poor kenshin, i shuld end this 

Kuramacutie01: mhm 

Kuramacutie01: before he goes insane 

TATUMJL: *kenshin, I'm sorry, but I'm not master hiko. I'm sorry to put you through all that* 

Kuramacutie01: *kenshin: -_-# 

Kuramacutie01: * 

TATUMJL: *but the agqency was a hit* 

TATUMJL: agency** 

Kuramacutie01: lol 

TATUMJL: *kenshin how mad are you?* 

Kuramacutie01: *kenshin: batosaii mad...* 

TATUMJL: *meep* 

Kuramacutie01: O.o 

TATUMJL: i never thought id make him that mad 

Kuramacutie01: neither did i 

TATUMJL: *kenshin you killed enough in that castle, dont lose yourself again* 

Kuramacutie01: *kenshin: meep!* 

TATUMJL: *i mean i think you even killed me!* 

Kuramacutie01: *kenshin: WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* 

TATUMJL: *and baka, but i kinda got ya to do that, so it doesnt count* 

Kuramacutie01: kenshin: good 

TATUMJL: when did you come out? 

Kuramacutie01: huh? 

TATUMJL: no astericks around his talking Yume 

TATUMJL: he said that outloud 

Kuramacutie01: he he... 

TATUMJL: i guess we count it as a thought anyway? 

Kuramacutie01: mhm 

TATUMJL: *kenshin I'm sorry about locking you in a cell* 

Kuramacutie01: *kenshin: *whimper* *chibifies*8 

Kuramacutie01: * 

TATUMJL: *its your fault though* 

Kuramacutie01: aaawwwwwwwwwww............kawaii!!!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: no not kawaii dont fall for the act yume! 

Kuramacutie01: but its soooooooooooo kawaiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: *huggles the kawaii kenshin* 

TATUMJL: *i locked you in there cuz of your constant reviving of baka and your evil lingo* 

Kuramacutie01: sssssssssssooooooo kawaii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: yume, how would youko feel, he's right here you know! 

Kuramacutie01: yoko: *pout* i never get huged like that... 

Kuramacutie01: oh......poor yoko!!!!!!!! *huggles the kawaii yoko* 

TATUMJL: *pats youko's shoulder* it's the chibi spell, noone can avoid it 

TATUMJL: uh oh.... uber evil. damn crow is coming close 

Kuramacutie01: eeevvvvvilllllllllll crow.................... 

TATUMJL: and why did i just say "uber evil"? 

Kuramacutie01: iono........ 

TATUMJL: i need to bug kenshin with one last thing 

Kuramacutie01: ok... 

TATUMJL: *if your strong you live. if your weak you die. the weak are nourishment for the strong kenshin. this is natural law battousaii* 

Kuramacutie01: *kenshin: eeeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvviiiiiiiiil.............wait....* 

TATUMJL: hehe shishio quote rendition ^-^ 

Kuramacutie01: *kenshin: aya....is that your voice?* 

TATUMJL: *THIS IS SHISHIO YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A MANSLAYER!* 

TATUMJL: that was close 

Kuramacutie01: *kenshin: oh...but i killed you...* 

TATUMJL: oops 

TATUMJL: *what, i cant haunt you* 

Kuramacutie01: *kenshin: so your a ghost...* 

TATUMJL: *my body was weak, but my spirit is strong, and through that i will make yours die* 

TATUMJL: *for only a weak spirit can deny the joy of the kill* 

Kuramacutie01: *kenshin: but....you erupted in a pillar of flame* 

TATUMJL: okay, so now he believes in ghosts 

Kuramacutie01: *kenshin: and your ashes blew away that they did* 

TATUMJL: *so? I'm a spirit, i can do what i want* 

TATUMJL: *aahhh the evil lingo- oops* 

Kuramacutie01: *kenshin: AYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: damn, i let my thought slip again 

TATUMJL: *no...this is shishio.... I'm controlling her* 

Kuramacutie01: koga: w-where am i? 

TATUMJL: phew 

Kuramacutie01: -_-######### 

TATUMJL: uh... 

TATUMJL: your still alive? 

Kuramacutie01: koga: i think so 

Kuramacutie01: koga: hello there brat 

Kuramacutie01: EEP! *hides behind yoko* 

TATUMJL: wait what did i ask you b4...oh yeah...what say you kouga? 

Kuramacutie01: koga: huh? 

TATUMJL: -_-U baka 

TATUMJL: never mind 

TATUMJL: sesshy said you were hopeless 

TATUMJL: oops 

Kuramacutie01: koga: ha! 

Kuramacutie01: koga: I KNEW IT!!!!!!!!1 

TATUMJL: what? 

Kuramacutie01: koga: yume is my woman!!!!!!!!!!!1 

Kuramacutie01: NO I AINT!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *innocent eyes* what did you know kouga? 

Kuramacutie01: koga: you were sesshomarus mate 

TATUMJL: *unsheathes katana and points it uh... somewhere inbetween the legs* really? you sure about that 

TATUMJL: *evil smirk* choose words wisely kouga 

Kuramacutie01: koga: you said it his mark was on the back of your neck... 

Kuramacutie01: koga: that was yesterday... 

TATUMJL: i dont believe weve met anyway. i was told that you met a demon, i am plainly human. thats who you were talking to 

Kuramacutie01: koga: -.-######## 

TATUMJL: what makes you so sure i am sesshoumaru's mate kouga? 

Kuramacutie01: koga: you smell like him... 

TATUMJL: *points a bit closer to his manhood with katana* really? but I'm a mere human, how could i smell like him? 

Kuramacutie01: koga: ummmm.........i dont know? 

TATUMJL: really? 

Kuramacutie01: koga: mhm 

TATUMJL: *i think the katana's location is scaring him yume* 

TATUMJL: yet you insist that i smell like him? 

Kuramacutie01: koga: uuuuuhhhhhhh........*memory loss* 

TATUMJL: *lightly taps his "manhood"* i suggesst you remember what you forgot kouga 

TATUMJL: or else there will have to be a new pack leader 

TATUMJL: -.- im bored, kouga just tell me what you really think *sheathes katana* 

TATUMJL: *nicks finger and is bleeding a bit* ouch, that little bugger 

Kuramacutie01: owowowowo!!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: it was only a nick yume, not a gash 

Kuramacutie01: mmmy pppoooooooooorrrrrrrr finger!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: see *holds up bleeding finger* 

Kuramacutie01: *pout* 

TATUMJL: *rolls eyes* well i guess kouga cant smell my blood. some excuse for a wolf 

Kuramacutie01: lol 

TATUMJL: or can he? 

Kuramacutie01: iono...... 

TATUMJL: kouga cant you smell my blood? 

TATUMJL: or are you too old 

Kuramacutie01: koga: oldness 

TATUMJL: *anime falls and gets up* well i might as well give you a whiff *puts bleeding finger under kuga's nose* well what do you smel? 

TATUMJL: smell** 

Kuramacutie01: koga: sesshomaru? 

TATUMJL: no.. that would be on the outside, the bood itself. smell the species it sells like 

TATUMJL: smells** 

TATUMJL: blood** 

Kuramacutie01: koga: oracle 

TATUMJL: yes...what else 

Kuramacutie01: koga: kitsune 

TATUMJL: not just any oracle and kitsune though, smell harder 

Kuramacutie01: koga: neko 

TATUMJL: -_-# i mean the fact that I'm elemental oracle and kitsune you baka 

Kuramacutie01: koga: oh... 

TATUMJL: oops, well know you kow that i lied about being human 

TATUMJL: wait why did you just let me get away with calling you baka? 

Kuramacutie01: koga: huh? 

Kuramacutie01: i think hes still half unconcious 

TATUMJL: oh, maybe you should just kill him now 

Kuramacutie01: ok@ 

Kuramacutie01: ! 

TATUMJL: bye kouga, 

Kuramacutie01: *throws a ball of energy at koga* 

TATUMJL: the lady of the westen lands hopes your soul finds peace at last 

TATUMJL: western** 

Kuramacutie01: buh byy koga!!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: *koga dissapears* 

TATUMJL: *thinks for a moment* thats the first time i wished for a soul to go in peace. wonder why? 

TATUMJL: *kenshin how dare your ant-killing philosophy rub off on me!* 

Kuramacutie01: lol 

TATUMJL: ani** 

TATUMJL: anti** 

TATUMJL: yep the crows close now 

TATUMJL: must be mad tht we killed his lackeys 

Kuramacutie01: mhm 

TATUMJL: youko your quiet. Why so? 

Kuramacutie01: yoko: ummm...hi? 

Kuramacutie01: *huggles yoko* 

TATUMJL: that's your answer, bah 

Kuramacutie01: *kisses yoko* 

TATUMJL: *walks off into streets* taking a walk. be back in a bit 

Kuramacutie01: becareful!!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: you updated!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *walks towards saito's old place* 

Kuramacutie01: lol 

TATUMJL: *throws a fireball at saito's place* hentai 

Kuramacutie01: HAHAHA 

TATUMJL: *watches fire* @_@ pretty colors 

Kuramacutie01: Oo 

Kuramacutie01: *O.o 

TATUMJL: @_@ 

TATUMJL: *sits down on grass and continues to watch fire* @_@ fire pretty 

Kuramacutie01: *niji: throws an axebat at you* 

TATUMJL: *uses barrier* 

TATUMJL: *comes out of trance* niji what're you doin? 

TATUMJL: *holds fireball in palm* well? 

Kuramacutie01: niji: uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh........................... 

TATUMJL: *holds ice ball in other palm, while still holding fiereball* niji...answer me 

Kuramacutie01: niji: you hate spanish.........evil........ 

TATUMJL: no i hate learning spanish 

TATUMJL: i love selena songs 

Kuramacutie01: niji: GRRRRR 

Kuramacutie01: niji: *kick* 

Kuramacutie01: niji: *throws sweedles at u* 

TATUMJL: *sets niji's hair on fire* 

Kuramacutie01: niji: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH 

Kuramacutie01: niji: *douses flame with water* 

TATUMJL: *uses barrier to bounce off sweedles* 

Kuramacutie01: niji: *stop drop and roll* 

TATUMJL: *uses ice ball to freeze niji to the ground* 

Kuramacutie01: niji: *summons smokey the bear* 

Kuramacutie01: ROFLOL 

TATUMJL: *takes out katana and decapitates smokey* 

TATUMJL: baka bear 

Kuramacutie01: niji: NOOOOOOOOOOOO 

TATUMJL: ^_^ always wanted to do that too 

Kuramacutie01: niji: ESTUPIDO!!! HOW DARE U KILL SMOKEY? 

TATUMJL: im not stupid 

Kuramacutie01: niji: YES U R 

TATUMJL: idiota y buta 

Kuramacutie01: niji: *throws sweedles at sesshy* 

Kuramacutie01: niji: see what u get 

TATUMJL: i know some spanish, i live in a mainly hispanic town 

TATUMJL: sesshy-san isnt even here 

Kuramacutie01: lol 

TATUMJL: didnt bring him with me 

TATUMJL: didnt even tell him i was here 

Kuramacutie01: niji: ^.^ i know but ain't it fun to make a target out of a piccie of sesshy and practice sweedle throwing at t? 

**intermission**

TATUMJL: yay 

TATUMJL: NIJI!!! ILL KILL YOU!! 

Kuramacutie01: she is at her house... 

TATUMJL: yeah, well maybe i yelled at her loud enough for her to hear me 

TATUMJL: or even a certain toddler 

TATUMJL: *goes back to staring at saito's burning house* @_@ fire... 

Kuramacutie01: lol 

TATUMJL: *comes out of trance* didnt kow you were a girl scout 

Kuramacutie01: mhm 

Kuramacutie01: niji is in my troop... 

TATUMJL: gonna tell kenshin now 

Kuramacutie01: kkk........... 

TATUMJL: *kenshin, Yume is a girl scout, tell everyone* 

TATUMJL: kkk? 

Kuramacutie01: srry... 

TATUMJL: sounds like naraku's laughter almost 

TATUMJL: its missing the u's 

Kuramacutie01: lol 

Kuramacutie01: i held the k down too long 

TATUMJL: oh 

Kuramacutie01: do they even know what a girl scout is?? 

TATUMJL: i think kenshin's still mad at me 

TATUMJL: dunno 

Kuramacutie01: lol 

TATUMJL: lets just say i sent a mental image of him in that maid outfit 

Kuramacutie01: hehehehehehehehe......... 

TATUMJL: Karasu: Yes very funny my pet 

Kuramacutie01: huh? 

TATUMJL: 0_0 AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*hits Karasu on the head* 

TATUMJL: Karasu: you'll pay for that. *attacks me as I run* 

TATUMJL: *throws fire balls at him as he dodges them* 

Kuramacutie01: where did you come from? 

Kuramacutie01: oh well... 

Kuramacutie01: *hits karasu with a frying pan* 

Kuramacutie01: your *bang* 

Kuramacutie01: wolf *bang* 

TATUMJL: Karasu: Tricked the door with aya's blood 

Kuramacutie01: friend *bang* 

Kuramacutie01: liked*bang* 

Kuramacutie01: me*bang* 

TATUMJL: Karasu: think i care 

Kuramacutie01: yes! 

Kuramacutie01: you should!

Kuramacutie01: your too insensitive! 

TATUMJL: Karasu: well i dont 

Kuramacutie01: *colors karasus face with a purple marker* 

TATUMJL: *uses a grimoire unknown to me, on me* 

Kuramacutie01: O.o 

Kuramacutie01: HAHA!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: Karasu: -_-# you'll pay for that 

Kuramacutie01: ^-^ 

TATUMJL: *picks up Aya and runs off again* 

Kuramacutie01: HEY!!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: *shoots karasu with an arrow from out of nowhere 

Kuramacutie01: * 

TATUMJL: *okay, I'm getting sick of these spells. hey! I still have my telepathy* 

Kuramacutie01: wherd that come from? 

Kuramacutie01: hi! 

Kuramacutie01: *shoots another arrow at karasu* 

TATUMJL: *accidently hits Aya* *oowwww* 

Kuramacutie01: *chases karasu* 

Kuramacutie01: ooooooowwwww........ 

Kuramacutie01: sorry! 

TATUMJL: *out of sight, but not mind* 

Kuramacutie01: *shoots another arrow at karasu* 

TATUMJL: *teleportus spell Yume, he's raided my room* 

Kuramacutie01: crud... 

TATUMJL: *how can you shoot what you cant see?* 

Kuramacutie01: iono........ 

TATUMJL: *weird* 

Kuramacutie01: spooky....maybe i can shoot through deminsions... 

TATUMJL: *I think you hit my shoulder, I'm getting so sick of getting wounded there* 

Kuramacutie01: *heh....sorry* 

TATUMJL: *is kay* 

Kuramacutie01: *tells yoko about karasu* 

Kuramacutie01: *drags him through another portal* 

TATUMJL: *why would he care* 

Kuramacutie01: remember....karasu is arch enemy 

TATUMJL: *but he's still mad at me, bloody sake remember* 

Kuramacutie01: o yea... 

Kuramacutie01: but what effects you effects me 

TATUMJL: *and in the new fic, i left him with Karasu, and their still together in that void* 

Kuramacutie01: spooky 

TATUMJL: *yes very* 

Kuramacutie01: *sees you when i come out of the portal* 

Kuramacutie01: yo! 

TATUMJL: *eewwww.... hentai hentai. why the hentai* 

Kuramacutie01: i don't know... 

TATUMJL: Karasu: well you finally found us 

Kuramacutie01: heh... 

TATUMJL: Karasu: TELEPORTUS*disappears* 

TATUMJL: *with me* 

Kuramacutie01: *TELEPORTUS!!!!!!!!* 

Kuramacutie01: hi again! 

TATUMJL: *damn, not again* 

Kuramacutie01: i can follow you yoki 

TATUMJL: Karasu: stay back *puts hands to my throat* 

Kuramacutie01: you kill her you kill me... 

TATUMJL: Karasu: Dont want her to blow up. why would i care about that 

Kuramacutie01: and i can controll you with my voice...*smirk* 

Kuramacutie01: i wouldent do anything.... 

TATUMJL: *puts ear plugs in* 

TATUMJL: Karasu: gotta love these inventions 

Kuramacutie01: *sings going under* 

Kuramacutie01: *heh...i can get into your mind crow* 

Kuramacutie01: *sings in karasus mind* 

Kuramacutie01: *makes him do a jig* 

TATUMJL: Karasu: What, I still cant hear you, do you really want to be in my mind 

Kuramacutie01: *me to the crow: heh...righhhhhhhttttttt............* 

TATUMJL: Karasu:*Thinks about everything he wants to do about youko* 

Kuramacutie01: *me to the crow: *starts singin again* 

Kuramacutie01: * 

Kuramacutie01: *aaaawwwwwww............shut it karasu.....* 

TATUMJL: *okay, I'm getting sick of this* 

TATUMJL: Karasu: *damn youkai, I shouldve killed you when I had the chance* 

Kuramacutie01: *me tele to you: hold on k* 

Kuramacutie01: *welll if ya kill me ya kill her* 

Kuramacutie01: *and you dont want to do that do ya* 

TATUMJL: Karasu: *see ya brat. my pet* *uses teleportus without Aya* 

Kuramacutie01: *he called you his pet* 

TATUMJL: *eewww, did he just call me what i think he did?* 

Kuramacutie01: *ssspoookkkkyyy* 

TATUMJL: *creepiness* 

Kuramacutie01: *ah!!!!!!!!! koga nicname!!!!!!!!!* 

Kuramacutie01: ummmmmm........where are we???? 

TATUMJL: *wipes kenshingumi of Castle Mayhem memory* * I dont know, unconsious remember* 

Kuramacutie01: oh yea... 

TATUMJL: *wipes Sano's mind that I'm not his daughter* 

Kuramacutie01: TELEPORTUS 

TATUMJL: *wiping minds is fun* 

Kuramacutie01: *back to kenshin land* 

TATUMJL: *dont forget me!* 

Kuramacutie01: *you came too* 

TATUMJL: *well how would i know that, remember my current state* 

Kuramacutie01: i just hope we arent in a tree... 

Kuramacutie01: ggggggrreeeeeeeeeeeaat.............. 

TATUMJL: *Just get me to megumi's* 

TATUMJL: *what* 

Kuramacutie01: *falls out of tree and lands on side* 

Kuramacutie01: OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *ooowwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* 

Kuramacutie01: perfect......... 

TATUMJL: *now what* 

Kuramacutie01: that broke a few ribs... 

TATUMJL: *yeah, and mine werent broken enough* 

Kuramacutie01: *teleports yoko to where we are* 

Kuramacutie01: and i think i fractured my arm...it hurts like hell... 

TATUMJL: *what's the point of bringing him here* 

Kuramacutie01: he can help get you back!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *I dont even know what's wrong with me!* 

Kuramacutie01: your face is all scratched... 

Kuramacutie01: and your side is bleeding... 

TATUMJL: *well, sinse i wiped sano's mind of certain memories of me telling him im not his daughter, i might as well bug him* 

Kuramacutie01: need i explain more? 

TATUMJL: *no* 

Kuramacutie01: good... 

Kuramacutie01: *tries to push myself up using my bad arm* 

Kuramacutie01: YELP!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *but that doesnt explain which grimoire he used* 

TATUMJL: *ooowwwwww* 

Kuramacutie01: teleportus one.... 

TATUMJL: *Sano, this is Sugara. Your daughter is ingured* 

Kuramacutie01: *teleports self to reikai on accident* 

TATUMJL: *hehe, this'll be fun* 

Kuramacutie01: ooooopppppppsssssss............. 

TATUMJL: *nnooooooo* 

TATUMJL: *no koenma* 

Kuramacutie01: *great....just perfect...* 

Kuramacutie01: *iono where he is* 

TATUMJL: *i can sense that toddler right now* 

TATUMJL: *look down yume* 

Kuramacutie01: *crap* 

TATUMJL: *he's there huh* 

Kuramacutie01: *mhm* 

TATUMJL: *uh... hi koenma* 

Kuramacutie01: *koenma: huh?* 

Kuramacutie01: *falls...yet again* 

Kuramacutie01: *thud* 

TATUMJL: *yeah, look up you toddler* 

Kuramacutie01: ow... 

TATUMJL: *ooowwwwww yume why did you do that?!* 

TATUMJL: *uh...kownma, mind healing us, or at least yume* 

TATUMJL: koenma** 

Kuramacutie01: *here i am in reikai with a few broken ribs and a fractured arm...HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!* 

TATUMJL: *well koenma?* 

Kuramacutie01: *koenma: yume huh...isin't she wanted for raiding a few vaults from the third floor?* 

Kuramacutie01: *I CANT TELEPORT BACK!!!!!!!!* 

Kuramacutie01: *HELP ME!!!!!!!!!* 

TATUMJL: *yeah, well she'll be dead and you cant do anything if ahe is* 

TATUMJL: she** 

Kuramacutie01: *koenma: hmmmm....i see if i can get kurama or genkai to do it* 

Kuramacutie01: *hehe..* 

TATUMJL: *and what about me* 

TATUMJL: *wait never mind, you'd rather have me dead huh?* 

Kuramacutie01: *koenma: you've been time traveling again...* 

TATUMJL: *only for protection. It's your faul for that* 

TATUMJL: *you never collected Karasu* 

Kuramacutie01: *koenma: fine....if it was only for protection* 

Kuramacutie01: *koenma: i have yusuke going after him as we speak* 

TATUMJL: *okay, and i burned Saito's house in the process but purely protection* 

Kuramacutie01: *koenma: he was a wanted wolf demon* 

TATUMJL: *yeah, well add rape to his list of charges* 

Kuramacutie01: *koenma: WHAT?!?!?!?* 

TATUMJL: *on karasu's list that is. Saito is just a hentai* 

Kuramacutie01: yea...karasu...evil hentai crow... 

Kuramacutie01: *clutches arm and winces in pain* 

TATUMJL: *Saito knew who i was and he groped me and yume* 

Kuramacutie01: OOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: yes he did!!!!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *ooowwwwww..... what's going on there yume* 

Kuramacutie01: *im going to kill a certian grim reaper later* 

TATUMJL: *so koena, turns out I'm just a victim in all of this, so please get me healed too* 

TATUMJL: koenma** 

Kuramacutie01: *she poked my arm!!!!!!!* 

TATUMJL: *BOTAN, STOP POKING EVERYTHING IN SIGHT* 

Kuramacutie01: *botan: eheheheheheh ^^;;;;;* 

TATUMJL: *where's Genkai when you need her?* 

Kuramacutie01: *teleports kurama* 

TATUMJL: *Botan, your called the "grim" reaper for a reason. So act a bit less ditzy and a bit more grim* 

Kuramacutie01: hi there! 

TATUMJL: *HOW COME NOONE WILL HEAL ME?!* 

Kuramacutie01: hold on... 

Kuramacutie01: *teleports you here* 

TATUMJL: *...* 

TATUMJL: *botan, poke me and i will kill you* 

Kuramacutie01: koenma...get genkai... 

Kuramacutie01: botan: ehehehe.... 

TATUMJL: *is it really THAT bad?* 

**Yes it is. Tekeports to Genkai's. Get's healed, talks about Yusuke and is considered polite. Genkai goes playing video games as Sesshy-san arrives. Sign off**

Kuramacutie01: yola 

TATUMJL: yo 

Kuramacutie01: :p 

TATUMJL: what i do this time? 

Kuramacutie01: i got a choco bar from my history teach 

TATUMJL: oh 

Kuramacutie01: so...im a lil on the hyper side 

Kuramacutie01: and i had ramen for lunch... 

TATUMJL: Should i mention that the wound on my side opened up recently? 

Kuramacutie01: i realized that... 

Kuramacutie01: and sorry if you went sorta blind aroud 10:00 

TATUMJL: I didnt 

Kuramacutie01: ok then 

Kuramacutie01: i did... 

Kuramacutie01: evil picture flash 

TATUMJL: actually i was asleep in class at that time 

Kuramacutie01: LOL 

TATUMJL: um... so what IS it with Genkai and video games 

TATUMJL: she wont answer me 

Kuramacutie01: i dont know... 

TATUMJL: I blame Yusuke, the Baka and Koenma 

Kuramacutie01: mhm 

TATUMJL: why Koenma? why not 

Kuramacutie01: exactly! 

TATUMJL: *teleports to Genkai's where Sesshy-sama still is* Hey Genkai. Beay your game yet? 

TATUMJL: beat** 

Kuramacutie01: genkai: hm 

TATUMJL: died again then 

Kuramacutie01: genkai: shhhh... 

TATUMJL: she tried playing Vagrant Story and died on the first boss. 

Kuramacutie01: lol 

TATUMJL: after i beat it about 5 times 

Kuramacutie01: lol 

TATUMJL: but that's cuz i have the game at home 

Kuramacutie01: laaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: any more visions? 

TATUMJL: uhoh, I sense the toddler coming back. 

TATUMJL: no not really 

Kuramacutie01: eep 

Kuramacutie01: *teleports to genkais* 

Kuramacutie01: YAY!!!!!!! NO TREES!!!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *uses invisibility charm* 

TATUMJL: ^__^ I just taught myself that today 

Kuramacutie01: lol 

TATUMJL: since Koenma is coming HERE. Yume, you are in big trouble, so am i but he cant see me as far as i know 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: hi there 

TATUMJL: *sees Sesshy-san leave* 

Kuramacutie01: hi koenma 

TATUMJL: ^__^ *not saying a word here* 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: you are in deep trouble.... 

TATUMJL: *told ya* 

Kuramacutie01: but...but...*chibifies* 

Kuramacutie01: *pout* 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: uggg....fine.... 

TATUMJL: *not the chibi face, oh Koenma, you cant refuse that face* 

TATUMJL: *oops* 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: ill put you on perole.... 

TATUMJL: *I know, smooth move* 

Kuramacutie01: *heh....* 

TATUMJL: *wait, he's ignoring me!* 

Kuramacutie01: YAY!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: gggggrrrrrrrrrrrrr............... 

TATUMJL: oops 

Kuramacutie01: *that is good!!!!!!! you wont get caught* 

TATUMJL: *I mean good* 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: whos there? 

TATUMJL: *i mean oops* 

Kuramacutie01: *greeeeaaattttt* 

TATUMJL: *uh oh* 

TATUMJL: *backs up and bumps into vase, knocking it down* *KUSO!!* 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: AHA!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *charm breaks* kuso 

TATUMJL: *visible again huh?* 

Kuramacutie01: *iono...* 

TATUMJL: *what do you mean you dont know* 

Kuramacutie01: *im on the floor* 

TATUMJL: (oh* 

TATUMJL: *koenma, what did you say AHA! for?* 

Kuramacutie01: *koenma: you knocked over the vase* 

TATUMJL: *oh, so why say AHA! for kocking over a vase* 

TATUMJL: knocking** 

Kuramacutie01: *koenma: cause i found you* 

TATUMJL: *found who?* 

Kuramacutie01: *the inviso you* 

TATUMJL: *but who AM I* 

Kuramacutie01: *koenma: i dont know* 

TATUMJL: *good, then I'll just be leaving then and avoid charges* 

TATUMJL: *actually stays in one spot* *smell ya later* 

Kuramacutie01: *HAY!!!!!!!! YOUR LEAVING ME WITH THE TODDLER* 

TATUMJL: *I didnt actually leave Yume* 

Kuramacutie01: *oh...* 

TATUMJL: *baka, cant you sense me still here?* 

Kuramacutie01: *oh yeaaaaaaa...........* 

TATUMJL: *luckily the toddler is to stupid to notice that* 

Kuramacutie01: *mhm* 

TATUMJL: *watch this* *takes Koenma's binkie and waves it around up high* 

TATUMJL: *hehe* 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: MY PACIFIER!!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: GIBBIT BACK!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *teases Koenma with binkie* 

Kuramacutie01: *koenma jumps up and down* 

TATUMJL: *^__^ This much fun* 

TATUMJL: *continues teasing Koenma* 

Kuramacutie01: *roll's over on hurt arm* 

Kuramacutie01: oooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww 

TATUMJL: ooowwwww 

Kuramacutie01: *that reaaaaaaaaaaallllllyyyyyyyyyyy hurt* 

TATUMJL: yes that did...oops 

Kuramacutie01: *im so evil* 

TATUMJL: *drops binkie* 

TATUMJL: *hehe, the charm is wearing off* 

Kuramacutie01: *heh...* 

TATUMJL: *backs up away from Koenma. Invisibility charm wore off completely* Kuso 

TATUMJL: ^_^;;; hehe 

TATUMJL: stupid charms 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: your more in trouble that this one was! 

TATUMJL: why? 

Kuramacutie01: *smiles and waves from the corner* 

TATUMJL: *to Yume* XD 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: because....all the time traveling....all the stealing... 

Kuramacutie01: *sticks tounge out* 

TATUMJL: i told you it was protection uses with the time travel 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: ok...what about the stealing?

TATUMJL: uh... Kitsune blood. cant control it yet 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: ooooohhhhhh........ 

Kuramacutie01: hey!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: what? 

Kuramacutie01: no fair!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: im on perole!!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: gggggggrrrrrrrrr............ 

TATUMJL: well your 212, I'm 17, i get a warning first 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: shes right.... 

TATUMJL: you should know better 

TATUMJL: who's right? 

Kuramacutie01: oh well....more time with kurama! =D 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: you were right... 

TATUMJL: oh ^_^ me smart 

TATUMJL: okay, just a bit smarter than ningens, but still smart 

Kuramacutie01: O.oo.OO.oo.O 

TATUMJL: most definetly smarter than Baka, but who isnt 

Kuramacutie01: well duh... 

TATUMJL: is this an "oro" face you give me 

Kuramacutie01: iono...@.@ thats an oro face 

TATUMJL: oh, looked like another kind of oro face 

Kuramacutie01: oooooohhhhhhhh........... 

TATUMJL: and Koenma bought the timetravel getup ^_^ 

TATUMJL: oh i forgot he was still here 

Kuramacutie01: *(thinkin) geez my cheeks are hot* 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: well i have to get back 

TATUMJL: bout time binkie junkie 

Kuramacutie01: ok then! 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: -_-# 

TATUMJL: what the matter toddler 

Kuramacutie01: *koenma teleports away* 

TATUMJL: diaper too tight? oh he's already gone 

Kuramacutie01: yuppers.... 

TATUMJL: and i wanted himto hear that one 

Kuramacutie01: lol 

TATUMJL: see how hed react 

Kuramacutie01: heh... 

TATUMJL: *eats candy corn* oh, and usuke's here 

TATUMJL: Yusuke** 

Kuramacutie01: heh... 

Kuramacutie01: *hides behind couch* 

TATUMJL: *gives you some candy corn* 

Kuramacutie01: *eats it happily* 

TATUMJL: hi Yusuke, baka back from alaska yet? 

TATUMJL: ^__^ 

Kuramacutie01: yusuke: uuuuuuummmmmmm......... 

TATUMJL: thats a no then? 

Kuramacutie01: yusuke: yea.... 

TATUMJL: baka hanyou 

Kuramacutie01: yusuke: im supposed to come here because there was a new detective... 

Kuramacutie01: WHAT?!?!?!?! 

Kuramacutie01: stupid baka toddler!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: hehe yume is a detective 

Kuramacutie01: yusuke: it that her? 

TATUMJL: cuz it better not be me 

Kuramacutie01: *is 

TATUMJL: wait 

TATUMJL: what's the new detectives name Yusuke 

Kuramacutie01: yusuke: koenma said her name was yume something... 

TATUMJL: yep, that's her 

Kuramacutie01: nnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: ^_^ good luck yume 

TATUMJL: nothing for me then? 

Kuramacutie01: wait! im injured right now!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: HAHAHAHAH!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: oh yeah, you cant fight in that condition 

Kuramacutie01: yuppers! 

TATUMJL: already a vacation 

Kuramacutie01: yusuke: stupid toddler sent me here for nothing.... 

Kuramacutie01: join the club! 

TATUMJL: unless he wanted you to do something else Yusuke 

TATUMJL: or get somone else 

Kuramacutie01: yusuke: i was supposed to get her for traning.... 

Kuramacutie01: EEEEEPPPPPP!!!!!!!! NNNNNNOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: as long as that pacifier junkie in daipers doesnt want me, I'm happy 

Kuramacutie01: my arm hurts too much...come back later... 

TATUMJL: too late for yume though. 

Kuramacutie01: *pout* 

TATUMJL: so anything alse from the toddler YUsuke? 

TATUMJL: else** 

Kuramacutie01: yusuke: koenma told me to get yume now...injuries or no injuries 

Kuramacutie01: WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT???????????!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????!!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: yusuke: yep... 

TATUMJL: *unsheathes katana and goes inbetween yume and Yusuke* 

TATUMJL: no way detective 

TATUMJL: *death glares Yusuke* 

Kuramacutie01: yusuke: hey...i was just messin with ya!

Kuramacutie01: *whimpers* evilness... 

TATUMJL: -_-# If your lying I'll do something worse than kill ya 

TATUMJL: *sheates katana* 

Kuramacutie01: yusuke: im not 

TATUMJL: *probes Yusuke's mind* 

TATUMJL: okay your not 

TATUMJL: but why is your head so empty? 

TATUMJL: i think i lost iq points in that mind of yours 

Kuramacutie01: lol 

Kuramacutie01: yusuke: gggrrrrrrrrr......... 

TATUMJL: *raises an eyebrow at Yusuke* that growl is mine hanyou 

TATUMJL: only Yume and i may use that growl 

Kuramacutie01: yay! 

TATUMJL: and apparently Sano, but he doesnt count 

Kuramacutie01: yusuke: hmph...fine 

Kuramacutie01: yusuke: ill be back later 

TATUMJL: dont give me that attitude 

Kuramacutie01: *yusuke leaves* 

TATUMJL: baka hanyou 

TATUMJL: bout time he left too 

Kuramacutie01: mhm...my arm hurts...and my head hurts... 

TATUMJL: sorry my fault with the head, too much tyenol 

TATUMJL: *eyes suddenly glow a cold blue and is stuck in a trance*... 

Kuramacutie01: meep 

TATUMJL: *eyes stop glowing and comes out of trance* just a vision 

Kuramacutie01: eh? what about? 

TATUMJL: Hiei, coming here 

Kuramacutie01: AAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: im cooked... 

TATUMJL: with another demon i havent met 

Kuramacutie01: gotta hide!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: *dives under the couch* 

TATUMJL: hey Genkai, we arent here got that 

TATUMJL: *hides in ceiling* 

Kuramacutie01: genkai: ok... 

TATUMJL: *ok, the ceiling is a better hiding spot than i thought* 

Kuramacutie01: *lim* 

TATUMJL: *dont try it though, I'm useing levitation on myself* 

TATUMJL: *and theres spiders up here* 

Kuramacutie01: *ok* 

Kuramacutie01: *EEP*

TATUMJL: *yeah, I thought so* 

TATUMJL: *oh, and how many muscular demons do you know?* 

Kuramacutie01: *toguro...* 

Kuramacutie01: *and yoko* 

TATUMJL: *anyone else*` 

Kuramacutie01: *yoko yoko yoko yoko yoko* 

TATUMJL: *well i said some demon i havent met* 

Kuramacutie01: *noooooooooooooo* 

TATUMJL: *never met toguro, so it might be him* 

Kuramacutie01: *eep* 

Kuramacutie01: *but why toguro?* 

TATUMJL: *dunno* 

Kuramacutie01: *im scared now* 

TATUMJL: *maybe he's mad cuz i drew Karasu away from the team, eve though i dont want Karasu* 

Kuramacutie01: *but hiei and the rest of that team are evil enemys* 

TATUMJL: *yeah, but Hiei is pissed, he would do anything about now* 

Kuramacutie01: *he is trying to kill me* 

TATUMJL: *maybe even me too* 

Kuramacutie01: *possibly* 

TATUMJL: *so he's doubly pissed* 

Kuramacutie01: *yuppers* 

TATUMJL: *what did i do to piss him off so much though* 

Kuramacutie01: *iono...i think it was me* 

Kuramacutie01: *and seeing you and sesshy* 

TATUMJL: *so he's venting out his anger of you on me* 

Kuramacutie01: *yup* 

TATUMJL: *well it's his fault he saw me with sesshy, i was with him first* 

Kuramacutie01: *mmmmmmmmhmmmmmmmmmmmmmm* 

TATUMJL: *is Hiei here yet, im busy killing spiders to notice* 

Kuramacutie01: *iono* 

Kuramacutie01: *i cant see anything* 

Kuramacutie01: *im under the couch...remem* 

TATUMJL: *is there a way for you to see if he is without being seen yourself* 

Kuramacutie01: *not that i know of* 

TATUMJL: *ew! Big spider! Big spider!* 

Kuramacutie01: *YUCKIE* 

TATUMJL: *spider go splat* 

Kuramacutie01: *LIM* 

TATUMJL: *well freeze* 

Kuramacutie01: *cool* 

Kuramacutie01: 

()()

(. .) 

TATUMJL: *blood from wound on side dips onto floor* *oops, forgot to redress wounds* 

Kuramacutie01: 

()()

(. .)

() 

Kuramacutie01: *BUNNY RABBIT!!!!!* 

TATUMJL: *hehe, guess it's worse than thought* 

Kuramacutie01: *oooooooowwwwwwwwwww* 

Kuramacutie01: *what are you doing* 

Kuramacutie01: *it hurts!* 

TATUMJL: *ssshhhhh, I'm hunting spiders* 

Kuramacutie01: *do you think you can do hiei's voicey thing* 

TATUMJL: *and the wound is dripping itself. It bled through the dressings* 

Kuramacutie01: *i cant get his personality* 

Kuramacutie01: *oh...but it still hurts* 

TATUMJL: *his persona is hard. I'll try though* 

TATUMJL: Hiei: Aya get down here. 

Kuramacutie01: *okies* 

Kuramacutie01: *EEP* 

TATUMJL: Hiei: And I can sense you under the couch baka 

TATUMJL: *levitatesd down* uh... hi Hiei 

Kuramacutie01: *eheheheheh ^^;;;;;* 

Kuramacutie01: *roll's out from under couch* 

Kuramacutie01: hi there 

TATUMJL: Hiei: Someone wanted to meet you two. *evil smirk and blurs out* 

Kuramacutie01: *uhhhhhhh.........* 

TATUMJL: *toguro i think is who he meant* 

Kuramacutie01: *AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH* 

Kuramacutie01: *hides in closet* 

TATUMJL: *i cant do togurop though* 

Kuramacutie01: *neither can i* 

TATUMJL: *stands alone in middle of room* 

Kuramacutie01: *houston we have a problem* 

Kuramacutie01: *walks out of closet* 

TATUMJL: *I never saw any episodes with him in it* 

Kuramacutie01: need...sleep... 

Kuramacutie01: *what if it was karasu?* 

Kuramacutie01: spookyness........... 

TATUMJL: hm.... 

TATUMJL: wait, he hates Karasu more than us 

Kuramacutie01: true........ 

TATUMJL: shishi? 

TATUMJL: naw... 

Kuramacutie01: mecha spooky 

TATUMJL: eep... what if it's naraku? 

TATUMJL: wait, wrong era 

Kuramacutie01: AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGLLLLLLLLLllEEEEEEEEEEE 

Kuramacutie01: true... 

TATUMJL: hm... who could it be then? 

Kuramacutie01: iono... 

TATUMJL: 0_0 what if it's sakyo? 

Kuramacutie01: MECHA EEP 

TATUMJL: weird, but at least he's only ningen 

Kuramacutie01: brbish 

Kuramacutie01: food 

TATUMJL: easy to kill 

TATUMJL: kay 

Kuramacutie01: back 

TATUMJL: see that 

Kuramacutie01: lol...but he has minions 

TATUMJL: yes, i thought that too 

TATUMJL: um... maybe it was Karasu 

Kuramacutie01: yea....... 

Kuramacutie01: ssssssssssssssssssssccccccccaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

**__**

_______________--------------------_____________________--------------------

Aya: Yes, very scary. These scenes from an IM are direct continuations of one another. So no terrible jumps or gaps that I wouldn't know about.

YK: I thought you'd give me a bigger part.

Aya: you know you play a huge role in this, so top whining.

YK: I wasn't, I was inquiring. Nothing wrong with that. 

Karasu: *_pops in without warning_* Review or they die. They cant hurt me, so ha!

Aya: Stuff it Karasu, we're done acting.

Karasu: Oh, then see ya on poker night. *_leaves_*

Aya: So I change that to review or I shall destroy poker night forever. Ja ne ^_~


	6. Finally some action The honor of being w...

****

Disclaimer: Ha ha! I mock you for not owning any of the shows.

Aya: Ha ha! I mock you for getting yourself killed either right now or in the next chapter. _*disclaimer dude: O_O (pops off)* _^^ Thought he'd see it my way.

YK: As much as I feel that I'm about to regret it, what about the reviews?

Aya: Okay... but you might actually regret it like you said.

YK: -_- I unfortunately know that all too well. Wait... . . o.o where exactly is everyone else?

Aya: Um... waiting for us in the story in shackles. Even Karasu. ^-^

YK: What about that contract?

Aya: I didn't hurt him. Just bound him like the way I'm bound to that contract. So now for our lovely reviewers.

YK: Yume?! Where?! . . -_-# Don't do that again...

Aya: The reviewers. ^^;;; _*YK: -_-###*_

__

Lady Wolf Moon's Response

Yusuke and Baka: O.O Ouch.... poor guy. He is a guy right?

Aya: -_-# Yes he's a guy you baka no baka's. Luckily I explained everything to them in an E-mail so it's all good and all.

Hiei: ... Hn. Baka no youkai pup.

SS: *_Death glares Hiei.* _You will treat her with respect. She is of a higher and more noble class than you could ever hope to accomplish.

Aya: No! Let him, I'm really alright with it.

Baka: Uh... *_is lost and confused_*

YK: -_- ... You said they were back in the show. _*Aya: ^^;;;*_

Yusuke: *_punches Baka in the gut_* 

Baka: @_@ *_is unconscious*_

Aya: Okay, he might be an idiot Yusuke, but what was that really for?

Yusuke: _*shrugs_* Get him out of that clueless gaze? Guess I punched a bit high, and hard.

Hiei: If a baby ningen punched him, he'd be out the same way.

Every1 but Baka: *_nods_*

YK: So why exactly did you make that earth spirit so... Kuwabara-like intelligence wise?

Aya: I based that one on one of the best games ever that was out on the PS1. Legend of Dragoon, Earth was based on Kongol. ^-^

Every1 but Baka and Aya: O.o ...okay...

__

Hiana's response

Every1 but baka and Aya: *_is busy with something else_*

Baka: @_@ *_is still unconscious_*

Aya: I was only responding to the reviews from chapter 4. Gomen... yes, gomen nasi. I could always respond to that one right now...

YK: *_comes over and reads the review for chapter 1 from Hiana_* of course I'm hotter. After all, I am a fox.

Aya: -_- Crescent moon already Kurama?

YK: No... not for a while. It was a full moon a couple of nights ago though. I'm still a bit more Youko that usual.

Hiei: *_comes over and reads the same review_* hn... baka no ningens *_resumes his glaring.... somewhere else in the authoress void_*

YK: Wait... who's Ishizu?

Aya: -_-U A girl from a different anime. It's called Yu-Gi-Oh! and she's only in that because Hiana has stranger friends than me.

YK: O.o Okay... but I'm still hotter right?

Aya: Uh... hehe... ^^;;; I'm not in a position to respond to that question. After all, this is called "Don't Ask" for that particular reason.

YK: -_-# ...

__

Gip-K's response

Aya: *_is unaffected by the glare_* There's to be action in both parts. Not only that but my Scenes from an IM section is a classic section now. It even has a plot. Would you rather have me stick in a RP once it starts? 

Yusuke: Itai!! *_rubs face_* What the fuck was that for?! Fine you slap harder than Keiko, BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SLAP ME TO PROVE THAT!

Baka: *_is surprisingly conscious_* She's not so bad... *_gets the hug finally_* ^-^ Sweet! I got a girl.

Aya: ... *_has used the rest of the review to burn Tea from Yu-Gi-Oh!*_

Hiei: ... baka no ningen

Yusuke: .... *_is holding down laughter_*

YK: What of Yukina?

Baka: . . Yukina! Where?!

YK: -_-U ....

Aya: -_-#/U ....

Hiei: *_death glares_* ....

Yusuke: .... *_is still holding back laughter_*

SS: -_-# ....

Karasu: O.o ....

Aya: .

YK: .

Yusuke: .

Hiei: -_- .... -_

Baka: .

Yusuke: other way baka.

Baka: Oh... right. .

Yusuke: -_-U .... .

SS: .

Karasu: . ....

Aya: WE'RE LOOKING AT YOU TO FIGURE OUT WHY YOUR HERE YOU BAKA!!

Karasu: Oh.... uh...

Aya: Okay... I made my point... I think. 

__

Twistedmind29's review response

Aya: ARIGATO!!

YK: Your too loud. I think this one can read just fine without you yelling it out.

Aya: ^^''' sorry Kurama. The hypnotizing machine is good TM, I've been on it for hours at a time and I'm getting smarter by the hour.

YK: Right...

Aya: XD

__

Yume's Response

YK: Grounded? Again?! NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! This means I'm stuck here till Friday. T_T not fair.

Aya: Life ain't fair fox. Learn to deal. 

YK: I thought Yume's kaa san was nice though. She gave me a quesadilla. I was tricked into thinking that and was shown her true nature. If she wasn't Yume's ningen kaa san, I'd probably kill her.

Aya: Down boy... we better get ya out of hea before you rip everything apart.

__

End of responses

Aya: Wow. I typed this part alone and it's already 3 pages long on Microsoft Word.

YK: Yes... Other than the IM part, this is the longest part of the whole thing.

Aya: NO!! I can't let that happen. I will make the actual thing longer than it all... but I have writers block sorta.

YK: Not even going to bother. *walks into the story*

Every1 but YK and Aya: *_shrugs and follows the HUMAN YK_* (A/N: that human part is just a reminder that Kurama is in his ningen form the whole time unless specified. In fact I'll put Youko instead of YK if he transforms)

Aya: Hey! How dare you all leave without me! *_runs in finally_*

#$^#%$^&#%^&$%^$%^&$%^*$%^*Bout time eh? %^*O$^&%^&*%&^($%^&*$%^(*

Aya: ***_comes out of a portal into a clearing in the Makai forest, well one of the Makai forests. There are 3 creatures that look like banshee's crossed with the vampires from Buffy the Vampire Slayer (A/N: don't own that either) and among them is a guy that looks hotter than David Boreanez, Orlando Bloom and Youko put together. (A/N: @_@ hot bishie guys..... together.... *goes into a daze* Oh and don't own them either.) Is 6'8" very tan skin and platinum hair with black streaks. Muscular build is a bit more than Youkos (A/N: @_@ *fantasy daze*) His eyes were completely black other than a pale blue dot for the cornea in each eye. (A/N: O.o he's still hot though...) Aya takes to the trees as silently as possible and as quickly as Hiei.*_**

Vampshriek #1: I thought master said he was hungry. Why are we here in the middle of nowhere?

****

Vampshriek #2: Never question the master! (A/N: okay, this is getting annoying. Im putting V#__ instead of writing out Vampshriek. And now read over those two again, cuz they kinda sound like hissing under the words. ^^;;;) Master has never failed in the hunts.

****

V#3: Why not?

****

V#2: Ever since he drank that oracle, he's had this sixth sense about things.

****

Hot Master:(A/N: ^^;;; I couldn't help but add the "Hot" part. Hehehe.) You keep talking so loud, the prey is going to see us and get away. ***_is leading his ugly followers further from where Aya came in*_**

Aya: ***_is stealthily following the group from the trees_**.* ***_thinking_*** Man that leader is kinda hot... Nani?! I'm thinking that my victim is hot?! Okay, note to self, serious fucking with koibito when I get home ***_End thought session_***

****

V#1: What kind of hunger is master looking for though? (A/N: _ Ewww!!! Perverted servant! It was perverted servant I said!!! Perverted servant!!!! O.o okay, authoress note to self. Lay off of the sugar for Radioactive Hazelnutacinno's WHICH YOU ACTUALLY OWN!!! O.o uh... don't mind me.)

****

Hot Master: Both kind of hungers are good. Most likely both, if my hunch is correct about tonight's prey.

****

V#1,2&3: ^-^ ***_has hentai thoughts_*** 

****

Hot Master: -_-# ***_knows what their thinking_***

****

Aya: ***_is too high up to hear them in ningen form and doesn't want to know what's up with the hideous servant's faces_***

****

Hot Master: ***_leads his ugly hentai servants into a clearing to the point where no tree's can be near them_*** This spot should do.

****

V#1,2&3: ?_? ***_thinking* _**Has master slipped or something? ***_end thinking session_***

****

Aya: _# ***_thinking_*** Why so far? I have to get rid of the whole clan and in order to do that I have to follow them. Great... no choice. Operation decoy goes into effect and is official if this works. ***_end thinking session, again_*** ***_goes over to the left of the hot vampshriek and his group then takes to the ground. Lands on some fallen sticks and makes a crunch sound_*** _ !!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Hot Master: And in comes the prey.

****

Aya: ***_snaps and is in a Chinese style dress made of silk. Is black with a red and silver dragon going up one side and a slit on the opposing side reaching the top of her thighs. (A/N: Wow, I'm hot now. I was in that nasty baggy gi before. ^-^ The kitsune in me assures I'm hot in any kind of clothing though. Yeah, vain, but true.) Hides the katana given by Yume after quickly sheathing it but leaves hair in the Tomb Raider style braid_**.*

****

Hot Master: Come on out... or you will be forced out. Trust me when I say that my servants are hentai's when it comes to the forceful way.

****

Aya: _ Ewww.... ***_walks into clearing_*** ^^;;; uh.... hi?

****

Hot Master: I knew my hunch would be correct. Now be a good prey and come over here by Keizo. (A/N: Ha! He now has an actual name. Hot Keizo.)

****

Aya: ***_shudders after thinking of what kind of prey she is and slowly walks towards Keizo, realizing that she forgot to put on shoes when she snapped._*** By inari I'm hoping that your not another hentai clan leader.

****

Hot Keizo: What if I am? You really have no choice but to comply.

****

Aya: -_-# You actually believe that don't you?

****

Hot Keizo: You'll just have to find out. ***_Wraps an arm around Aya's waist and leads her back the other way but in a slightly different direction_**.*

****

***Back in the shrine basement type place. All 8 flame people are still on their pedestals. All but blue and red are meditating. Even silver is meditating instead of watching them in case she needs to break up another fight***

Blue: Did you see that?

****

Red: She's being as careless as you usually are, and that's saying something.

****

Blue: Hey!

****

Red: Hey nothing. It's true and you know it.

****

Blue: Yeah! But you didn't have to put it like that ya know. If she ends up killing herself before that prophecy is finished, then we're finished as well.

****

Red: Not my fault. That damned wolf got to her before we did. Made her reckless, unorganized, cocky. 

****

Blue: You had to use the word cocky? Even I think it's funny besides Gold. Now that's saying something.

****

Red: Like I give a damn Blue. I'll say what ever I want... unless it's about Divinity. She's a real bitch if shit is talked about her behind her back.

****

Blue: I know. We all found that out after Gold opened his damned mouth. After that she took her anger out on everyone. I bet our own realm felt the maddening energy coming from her.

****

Red: I know, for some reason she took most of it out on me. ***_Goes into a meditative state. Ignoring Blue from now on._***

****

Blue: That is beyond rude. Whatever. ***_goes into a meditative state as well_***

**__**

***Now a jump to the 3rd floor, which is the floor where this whole thing started. Kuwabara and Yusuke are playing .Hack Part 3: Outbreak on the PS2 (A/N: Only the best game saga on the PS2. Final Fantasy of course is up on the list, but .Hack is the best in my case. XD) with Kuwabara needing constant revival. (A/N: Now THAT sounds all too familiar in his case.) Hiei is in his room dealing with the mannequin that keeps drenching him in ice cold water. Kurama is partly watching Yusuke and Kuwabara play and reading an old book with some kind of Makai language on it. Sesshoumaru is on a couch nearby making sure nothing happens to the place***

Baka: What?! I'm dead already?!

****

Yusuke: You mean again. This is only a level 4 dungeon and you go and die in the first fighting room. Can you not lose in any kind of battle?

****

Baka: Uh... ***_goes into a pointless gaze of empty thought_***

****

YK: He's going to be like that for some time now.

****

SS: Only a ningen can hold such a clueless gaze like that. ***_picks up a book that's even older than the one Kurama was reading_*** You all bore me.

****

Yusuke: Then why are you even here?

****

SS: So you don't destroy my koi's little place.

****

Yusuke: Little?! This place is huge. There is nothing little about this place that is little.

****

SS: The whole place is little you baka no hanyou. To think I come to this time to escape the idiocy of hanyou's.

****

YK: ***_sees a picture of a huge castle in the old book he's been reading then read the italics out loud_*** "The long forgotten central domestic placing of the lord of the western lands to the ningen world. Has been relocated to the Makai. The lord's location however has never been found afterwards."

****

SS: That must be the old place. I'm still in the same place I've always been.

****

YK: Yusuke come here so you may understand what he meant by this place being small.

****

Yusuke: ***_Walks over to Kurama and looks at the picture in the old book_*** Chikuso! That's fuckin' big. No wonder you said this place was small. That place is a fuckin palace.

****

SS: -_-#

****

Baka: Hey what's taking the girl so long anyways?

****

YK: -_-# We were already told that she's off working or something like that. Just play your game Kuwabara.

****

Baka: I would, but I'm dead again. Yusuke has to start playing again and he's dead too.

****

Yusuke: Kuso! Why didn't you pause it baka? ***_runs over and picks up the control again_***

**__**

***In a den in Makai. **_In the back is a room where Aya and Keizo currently are. Right now outside the room the minions that are uglier that butt ugly are talking amongst each other and some with their ears against the door listening to what's going on. All the eavesdropping vampshriek minions are giggling or whatever while doing absolutely nothing productive. So now that you've seen that minions have absolutely nothing to do, we'll go into the room. It's one of those fancy only silk for cloth in the room kind of rooms. Mainly a dark red and black shade was used. Keizo was on the bed glaring at another door which had the bathroom on the other side***_**

Hot Keizo: Does it really take you that long for a 3 minute thing?

****

Aya's Voice: Only when I decide I wanna stall.

****

Hot Keizo: -_-# Get out here wench or I shall resort to the forceful method. To tell ya, I don't mind either way.

****

Aya: ***_comes out in one of those 7 veils gypsy dancing outfits with an unaware dagger in the back_*** Better? Baka no teme.

****

Hot Keizo: Now don't be like that. Plenty have enjoyed themselves with their last time alone with me. Even better is that I might just keep you around for some time instead of just ridding of you right after my fun.

****

Aya: ***_hides a look of disgust_*** Hm... doesn't sound so bad. ***_comes to the bed and puts only a knee on it and leans forward to show him down her blouse_*** So tell me your style of "fun". Then maybe I'll tell you mine.

****

Hot Keizo: How bout I show you instead. ***_takes Aya by her waists and brings him to him with a pretty tight grip_***

****

Aya: ***_While keizo kisses her, with her following along, the dagger in her back floats out of its sheath into the air and goes behind Keizo's head_*** Sorry to disappoint.

****

Hot Keizo: Oh, I'm thoroughly enjoying myself.

****

Aya: ***_still in-between the kissing and his feeling her_*** Not for that. I meant sorry to disappoint you, but be glad you had the honor of being killed by one of the council of the inner eye's best ***_the dagger which is now glowing with flames stabs itself into Keizo's brain stem. As quickly as the dagger pierces the skin, the flames quickly engulf him and Aya_**.* As you go down in flames, I'll live to mock you on your grave.

****

Hot Keizo: ***_is slowly coming ashes but still says clearly_*** The flames will engulf you as well. I'll be able to see you in Hades where I'll see you roast forever in those immortal flames.

****

Aya: So stupid, and so naive. ***_walks away from him with the flames still engulfing both_*** I would never be so reckless as to get caught without purpose.

****

Hot Keizo: ***_gives out a shriek much like a banshee's shriek (A/N: Hence their name. They drink blood. They shriek like a banshee. Vamps that shriek, vampshriek) and erupt in a pillage of flames and ash. leaving nothing but a tiny little flame and a pile_***

****

Aya: ***_still engulfed in the fire. Floats the dagger to her hand and sheathes the dagger* _Almost too easy _*steps out of the room_*** O.O Oh chikuso... ***_Hundreds of the vampshriek minions are poised and ready to attack her with some kind of weapon. After 2 moments of the all staring at her, and she at them all, they lung and strike her, all at the same time_***

****

@$%&$$%^#%^&%#&%&^*(#$*(^%()*&%^$@%^*)_&%&^$@#@&*

Aya: *_lets off an unearthly evil laughter that echo's into the authoress void_*

YK: O.o Your on fire. Your on fire and about to die by the hands of hundreds of minions with weapons. Your on fire about to die by the hands of hundreds of minions with weapons and laughing about it.

Aya: Mhm. It's one of my greatest cliffhangers yet. Not only that, but i did make the actual story longer than the review response.

YK: Now make sure you don't over do it with the scenes from an IM. Direct continuation from the last chapters right?

Aya: Mhm.... that way I can delete it from the hard copy and save some space on that. So my fine kitsune gone ningen friend. Please do the honors.

YK: -_- *_in a droning tone_* Now for your entertainment, Scenes from an IM

#$%&*(&*^&$%@%$^&*)_+&*(($&^#$@&^^(_)(*&*$%&@#@%*^&)_

TATUMJL: yes very 

Kuramacutie01: hes gonna try and kill me for the purple marker incident 

TATUMJL: maybe 

Kuramacutie01: that was fun... 

TATUMJL: it could be an ally though 

TATUMJL: or maybe jin or touya 

Kuramacutie01: mabey... 

TATUMJL: or chu even 

Kuramacutie01: mmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmm 

TATUMJL: but that drunk oaf cant do anything to us 

Kuramacutie01: nope 

TATUMJL: dont know why not, i just say he cant 

Kuramacutie01: lol 

TATUMJL: hey maybe it's someone from Middle Earth. wait never mind, they cant do portals 

Kuramacutie01: evil yusuke....evil toddler...evil traning...evil dectives...good yoko...evil yokai 

TATUMJL: see you were able to slip in Youko with your rambling 

Kuramacutie01: mhm! 

TATUMJL: hmmm..... 

TATUMJL: Suzaku maybe 

TATUMJL: naw.... 

Kuramacutie01: eeeeeeviiiiiiiiilllllllllllll clown 

TATUMJL: that'

s Suzuka you baka 

Kuramacutie01: ohhhhhhhhhhh 

Kuramacutie01: eeeeeeeeeviiiiiiiiiiiiiilllllllll lighnin dude 

TATUMJL: though it could be him too 

Kuramacutie01: mmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhm 

TATUMJL: or *gulp* Baka coming to scare us with his stupidity 

Kuramacutie01: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHh 

Kuramacutie01: *hides under couch bumping arm in process* 

Kuramacutie01: ooooooooooowwwwww 

TATUMJL: ow 

Kuramacutie01: hey look!!! dustbunnies!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: it was a joke yume 

Kuramacutie01: ohhhhhh........... 

TATUMJL: enough with the bunnies. dont you get enough of that 

Kuramacutie01: yes i do... 

TATUMJL: dont know where that came from 

TATUMJL: *gulp* it could be niji 

TATUMJL: and speaking of niji... 

TATUMJL: what are sweedles? 

Kuramacutie01: a swords and needles crossed 

TATUMJL: ooohhhhhh.... why not just use swords? 

Kuramacutie01: she copyrighted it... 

Kuramacutie01: iono 

Kuramacutie01: she is a crazy insane psyco...... 

TATUMJL: yes, yes she is 

Kuramacutie01: mhmmhmhm 

TATUMJL: well i guess Hiei was just teasing us, noone here 

Kuramacutie01: are ya sure? 

TATUMJL: scaring us like that is cruel, maybe im sure 

Kuramacutie01: mmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmm 

Kuramacutie01: but where did hiei go? 

TATUMJL: blurred out member 

Kuramacutie01: i have to work with the baka *shudders* 

TATUMJL: hehe 

Kuramacutie01: but i also get to work with kurama!!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: YAY!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: yay! 

Kuramacutie01: mmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmm 

TATUMJL: *teleports to a reikai vault, steals something shiny, teleports to house and hides it then teleports back to genkai's behind you* 

TATUMJL: ^____^ 

Kuramacutie01: AH 

Kuramacutie01: *jums* 

Kuramacutie01: *jumps 

Kuramacutie01: dont scare me like that 

TATUMJL: sorry couldnt help it 

Kuramacutie01: klepto takin over 

TATUMJL: no... 

TATUMJL: shiny stuff in vault took over 

Kuramacutie01: ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh 

Kuramacutie01: my science teacher tortures me... 

TATUMJL: i did it on purpose 

Kuramacutie01: she said on a power point thingy.... 

TATUMJL: mean teachers should die 

Kuramacutie01: METALS 

Kuramacutie01: shiny 

Kuramacutie01: im like O.O!!!!!!!!! shhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyy......................... 

Kuramacutie01: shes not mean 

Kuramacutie01: she just tourtured me with shiny 

TATUMJL: hehe, she peaked your kitsune side 

Kuramacutie01: yuppers 

TATUMJL: and i just mentioned mean teachers for the hell of it 

Kuramacutie01: lllllllllooooooooooollllll 

TATUMJL: um... Koenma should notice the shiny orb missing about now 

Kuramacutie01: *koenma teleports into room* 

TATUMJL: yes, it was an orb, on the 13th level 

Kuramacutie01: *pretends to be asleep* 

TATUMJL: oops 

Kuramacutie01: *on couch* 

TATUMJL: *tries to run away* 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: the orb on the 13th level has gone missing... 

TATUMJL: *slips in own puddle of blood* oww 

TATUMJL: so? 

Kuramacutie01: *shoots up off couch* 

Kuramacutie01: OW!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: sorry yume, i slipped 

Kuramacutie01: -.- be more careful 

TATUMJL: i didnt try to slip, it just happened, how was i supposed to know that the wound bled through the bandages so much 

Kuramacutie01: gggggggrrrrrrrrr...........KOENMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *changes subject* So what about this orb Koenma? 

Kuramacutie01: IM A DECTECTIVE?????!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: yes you are yume...the orb is a very powerful rekai object...and its been stolen 

TATUMJL: hehe spirit detectiver Yume, nice ring to it if i say so myself 

Kuramacutie01: *slaps forehead* 

TATUMJL: What's so special about this orb Koenma? 

TATUMJL: what's it do 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: it can destroy a whole nation... 

TATUMJL: hm.... a whole nation you say? *pics of Karasu's place being destroyed in mind* 

Kuramacutie01: *HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA* 

TATUMJL: oowwww, the laughter 

Kuramacutie01: sorry........ 

TATUMJL: it's kay 

TATUMJL: oh right, any clues to who did it Koenma 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: no... 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: yume..your on the case.... 

TATUMJL: *good* 

Kuramacutie01: WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??//// 

TATUMJL: WHAT???!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: IM STILL INJURED!!!!!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: YOU CANT MAKE ME!!!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: fine...you have 3 weeks... 

TATUMJL: yeah, your terrible to do that to her 

Kuramacutie01: *thank inari* 

Kuramacutie01: mhmmhm 

TATUMJL: *yeah, i dont want to give up that orb just yet, its too shiny* 

TATUMJL: *I'll sneak it back when the toddler leaves 

TATUMJL: * 

Kuramacutie01: *i dont want to turn you in* 

Kuramacutie01: *ok* 

TATUMJL: *see, now to get rid of the toddler* 

TATUMJL: koenma what about Karasu? 

TATUMJL: he still loose? 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: i forgot about him....need to go and fil out paper work 

TATUMJL: NANI!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: *koenma dissapears* 

****

#%^*)^&^#@&^(_&*&^&@$^(@#$$$#^%*_+*()&%$!~@#*)

Aya: Eeeeeeevvvvvviiiiiiilllllll ttttooooooddddddddddllllleeeeerrrrrr.....

YK: He's not so bad...okay he is. I can;t even find a way to defend him.

Aya: See? *now faces you readers*So I want to know if your confused by anything. If so, please state them in a review along with your actual review and the whole cast and I will be glad to clear it all up.

YK: The whole cast?!

Aya: Your right.

YK: -.- good.

Aya: Kuwabara is too stupid to answer anything like this, and Yusuke might be there with him.

YK: -_-# *faces you readers as well now* Red, review and have this one clear anything up your confused with. This is Kurama asking you to save us with your reviews, signing off,

Aya: JA NE MINNA-SAN!!!


	7. I'm Truly Evil Many Place Jumping and Ha...

**__**

Disclaimer: Doesn't own more than the plot, mansion layout, Aya and some other stuff that's not famous...yet. And she's already jumping into the review responses. Of which will only be Kurama and herself due to a little dispute with the rest of the cast.

__

Gip-K's Review Response

Aya: ^-^ Glad to be of some laughter. 

YK: Isn't that a bit...wrong to say?

Aya: How so?

YK: Well it would be more proper to say "glad to have provided some laughter" or "glad to be a provider of some laughter" not what you just said.

Aya: Yeah? Well I don't care so much. Oh and gip-k, ^_~ I cant promise that I wont die or anything. You'll really have to read the chapter through to find out.

YK: She's right though, your grammar, descriptions and spelling have improved quite a bit.

Aya: My spelling has always been well. It's just that this damned program doesn't understand how I type or anything and switches it with other words and junk. 

YK: And of the rest?

Aya: What do you expect of me? You want a detailed description of what I look like or something? Also, I have no excuse for my grammar. It's been effected by slang and living standards. Not to mention television. 

YK: You know what? Those minions remind me of Kuwabara's usual attitude

Aya: Where do you think I got the idea from?

YK: True...oh and since Kuwabara isn't here to respond as well, I'm to let you know that his tongue has been reviewed so as it doesn't slip up again. Also Yusuke said that he just doesn't like being slapped. 

Aya: ^^ NEXT REVIEW!!!

****

Kittengrl39's Review Response

****

Aya: Okay, I promised explanations...here it goes. At the end of chapter 5, Aya went to a secluded room in the back. In the beginning of chapter 6, she came out of a portal to a forest in Makai and started to follow Keizo and his minions. The rest you can read over again I'm sure.

YK: Well, that was pretty straight forward. 

Aya: ^^ mhm!

YK: -.- I'm surrounded by them. (A/N: Okay. that's Hiei's saying on some part, yet also my own. ^^ Go OOCness)

Aya: XD!!! O.o wow...pretty cool being able to imagine what yu want and have it come true. But trust me when I say that everything about Aya isn't all its cracked up to be. 

YK: Unfortunately she's not one for major spoilers. So in time you'll have to figure out what's to happen.

Aya: Okay. I think that answers her question, now for the next one.

__

LadyWolfMoon's Review Response

****

Aya: Okay, I think this goes without saying, but I'm going to say it anyway. Don't kill each other or anything, kay? I don;t have review death insurance or anything like that.

YK: Doesn't seem that there's much to respond to though. Next reviewer then.

**__**

RenegadeKitsune's Review Response

****

Aya: Rrr.... ^^

YK: R.R.R. Wow, your school needs an update in technology.

Aya: Mhm!!

__

CrystalCherryBlossom's Review Response

Aya: ^^ *_is cuddling the Sesshoumaru plushies_* 

YK: She sent that in right before we actually started...did you tell her to review?

Aya: ^^ *_is holding her 'I plead the 5th' slip out while still cuddling the plushies_* ^_____^

YK: This is her own twisted way of saying that she'll continue this fan fiction. *_sees Aya nodding in agreement_*

Aya: Hi Ame! Hi Yukito! Hi Michi! Hi everyone else there!!!

YK: How many others are there?

Aya: *_takes out the slip again_*

__

End ff Review Responses

Aya: It really took me longer than anticipated to update my fics. I apologize to all that have been waiting for a longer than willing amount of time for this update.

YK: Not only that, but you left it on a major cliffhanger. 

Aya: I know already. There are plenty of reasons though. I have SAT's this Saturday, work Friday's and on Sunday I have a whole bunch more crap to write. Not only that, but I have 5 projects in school, my college acceptance essay, recommendation letters and even more to finish. It's a hell of a lot to do and continue this as much as I have. Some haven't updated their own fics in over 2 years.

YK: Aya relax. Your stressing me out now. 

Aya: Think of how I feel!

YK: True...

Aya: Okay, now to actually get ya'll back to the actual fic, then scenes from an IM. I'm not stopping it, for its a nice side story I think. RP's are fun and funny when being read. Well, last when left Aya exited the back room or the Vampshriek den to run into hundreds of minions. 

YK: So enjoy seeing the newest chapter of 'Don't Ask."

**__**

@#%(*%^&$#&*(^*(!@$!~R^&*()#)&@W+*()$%^~$%$&=&*($!@#~#%&&*%^%#&E^*(_&^*^&$

****

Aya: O.O Kuso! Chikuso! Shimatta! Damn that baka no teme's soul to jigoku!!! 

****

The Many Butt Ugly Minions: ***_let off a shrill yell that sounds slightly like a battle cry along with this ugly face that seems to of been made for intimidation_***

****

Aya: ***_screams back at them along with a very Hiei-like death glare and her eyes glowing a cold ice blue_***

****

TMBUM's: O.o ***_faces get even uglier if possible by getting all decapitated like and scrunched up as their jaws widen and fangs enlarge to the point where many of them peaked out through the mouth. Eyes glowing a blood red. All of the minions let out a high pitched shriek (A/N: Once again, I play on their demon name. Ever see Buffy? Angel? Well how bout Charmed? The first two I brought up will explain the face. Charmed has an episode with this banshee, and it also has the shriek in it. Okay, I've wasted plenty of your time explaining I guess_**)*

****

Aya: Aww, fuck no. (A/N: Inspired by The Mummy. Thank Inari for the famous part where Rick and the mummies have that screaming contest and he runs...kuso spoilers again) ***_takes out the formerly hidden katana and ties it around one of the veils from the outfit Keizo made her put on_**.* No way am I planning on dying by your hideous hands.

****

TMBUM's: O.o Oro? . (O)_(O) {flaming angry face} ***_all of them charge at Aya at the same time. Since their such baka's though, some ended up killing their own guys from this foolish action_***

****

Aya: Hn. ***_quickly pushes the katana while holding the sheath with her left thumb and grabs the hilt with the right hand and does an accelerated horizontal slash at the first wave of attackers_*** Why wont you all just die?!?!?!?! ***_continues the slashing going vertically, horizontally and diagonally and occasionally doing simple thrust lunges. Unluckily for her the opposing force is great and she is only one. They start to over power her and close in in a matter of minutes_***

**_****Guess what? Ya aint gonna find out what happens just yet. We are jumping somewhere else just to bug the hell out of you and add to the drama. ^-^ We're at the mansion in the living room. Sesshoumaru is reading, Kurama is doing the same. Yusuke is trying to beat Kuwabara's higher by 1 point score on the PS2's game NFL Blitz 2005. How there's a game out that there shouldn't be till next year I, nor you, will ever know, but their playing it none the less.****_**

****

Baka: Ya will never beat my score Urameshi! 

****

Yusuke: It's just one damn lousy point Kuwabara. I'll beat it in no time ***_is pressing the buttons hard and rapidly_***

****

Baka: Whatever. Bet ya can't beat the high score though.

****

Yusuke: What's the current high score. I'll beat that in no time as well.

****

SS: It's the max amount of points you can get. Aya set that score and you can't beat it. You'll be lucky enough to match it.

****

YK: Next you'll say that she has all the games beat and at the highest score possible on them.

****

SS: All but one game, and that's because she hasn't opened it yet.

****

YK: -_- Great....

****

Jin: Whas grea? ***_is watching the DVD of his match with Yusuke in the DT on one TV and the premiere episode when Raizen appears on the other TV_*** (A/N: Didn't really think I could forget the lovable shinobi did ya?)

**_****Mwahahahahahahaha another jump to Hiei's room. What? You thought I would just bring you straight back to that den? Fat chance, I'm milking this dramatic pause for all its worth. The room is flooded in a foot of ice cold water and Hiei Is still blurring around the room slashing at the mimicking mannequins body only to have more water shot at Hiei's soaked face.****_**

****

Hiei: WHY THE FUCK CAN'T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!

****

Mannequin: ***_is still mimicking Hiei's move_*** WHY THE FUCK CAN'T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!

****

Hiei: O.o -_-### Hn.

****

Mannequin: Hn

****

Hiei: -_-##### Hn!

****

Mannequin: Hn!

****

Hiei: HN

****

Mannequin: HN

****

Hiei: HN!

****

Mannequin: HN!

****

Hiei: HN!!

****

Mannequin: HN!!

****

Hiei: THAT'S IT!! NOW YOUR DYING ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!! ***_uses fist of the mortal flame on the mannequin_***

****

Mannequin: THAT'S IT!! NOW YOUR DYING ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!! ***_uses fist of the mortal flame on Hiei_***

****

Hiei: ***_thinks for a quick moment and does something he's never done before. He makes it look like he's killed himself by stabbing himself in the chest, just off the heart_***

****

Mannequin: O.o job is job. Victim kill itself, I kill myself. ***_Stabs itself in the chest and splashes out in a wave onto the floor with not even the skin of the dummy remaining_***

**_*****Truly evil ne? I'm jumping once again. Now ya can't learn of Hiei's or Aya's conditions. That and you can't figure out if Yusuke beat the Baka's score on the video game. Back on subject, we're jumping and jumping and were arriving. In the basement of the mansion. Jade is looking into a pool of silver liquid unknown for now. We can't see what Jade does, but his flame like body is hotter than ever.*******_**

****

Jade: If she dies, then we've lost the final chance to overthrow the divine and rule over the four realms as originally intended. This is not going as perceived

****

Silver: Actually, it's going exactly as we've wanted it to. Just wait a while old friend. It shall be revealed in due time. As you have these past 3 million ningenkai years trusted in my advice, trust it once again.

****

Jade: I do old friend and ally. It must be the present situation that our link to the prophecy is currently experiencing which makes me question it all.

****

Silver: We've been outcast from our own realm for too long. Your acting like the inhabitants of this realm. You would never doubt yourself

****

Jade: Maybe your right, or maybe we have always been wrong in the way this has been going.

**_*******Someplace in the Yu Yu Hakusho home. In other words, in Tokyo, Japan. Yup, another jump I'm sending you to, just to bug the hell out of ya. In Yusuke's filthy room. Puu is on the desk, looking outside the window waiting for its counterpart or whatever to return*******_**

****

Puu: puuuuuuu....... ***_ears droop more than usual_***

****

Random Bird on tree outside the window: ***_cocks head to side_*** tweet?!

****

Puu: Puu puu puu puuuuu..... puu puu

****

RBOTOW: Tweet twee tweet tweet!!!

****

Puu: Puu! ***_looks a tad happier_*** (A/N: That. was. so beautiful. Random birds have the best comforting words ever for melancholy spirit beasts)

**_*******Now. back to that vampshriek den in Makai. All there's present is parts of bodies and the color red splashed all over the place. As the camera screens the room. Among the weapons and mangled bodies and their disembodies parts, there's a few blood soaked veils mixed in it all. And in the center of the room, a small fire slowly extinguishing*******_**

**_**********A jump to Hiei's room. Him still flat on his back in the foot of ice cold water with his katana sticking out of his chest********_**

****

Hiei: ***_pulls the katana out to show the blade collapsed into itself and to show his chest unscathed with the exception of a little gash that has already stopped bleeding_*** Hn. Baka no mannequin. Can't even tell the difference between a trick katana and the actual thing that I switched in that split second. ***_throws the trick katana over his shoulder as he leaves the room. Once he steps out, the water disappears. But that hadn't changed his still ice soaked condition_***

**__**

!&#%*()@&#*(%&*!^@&(&()*$(_@*!()^) $%$()!@&*@(%$^$%!+_~)+_~+_@$&()+_$@^#&*@*+)!(_$&*(@%-*

****

Aya: Am I truly evil?

YK: .....hai.

Aya: ^^ Yay! I'm evilly good.

YK: sure. If that's what you want to believe.

Aya: -.- Ya could be a little nicer. Your lucky I limited your time so much with the baka no ningen.

YK: True. Okay, Our faithful reviewers, here is the next installment of Scenes from an IM.

**__**

_________---------------------______________----------------______________---------------------__________

TATUMJL: you forgot about him! 

TATUMJL: ^__^ now for something to do 

Kuramacutie01: mhm 

Kuramacutie01: 

TATUMJL: *teleports home, grabs the orb, teleports to reikai and puts orb in exact same place, then teleports back behind you* back 

Kuramacutie01: *AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: DONT SCARE MEEEEEEE 

TATUMJL: *yeah, i read it* sorry 

Kuramacutie01: im so evil 

TATUMJL: i guess, well it look s like case is closed 

Kuramacutie01: mhm 

TATUMJL: easiest case ever 

Kuramacutie01: mhm 

TATUMJL: now watch him come back with another one 

Kuramacutie01: mmmmmhmmmmmmm 

TATUMJL: case i mean 

TATUMJL: *baka toddler having you collect things i work so hard to steal, next he'll want the Kraizenchki Blade back* 

Kuramacutie01: mhm 

TATUMJL: *and noone but i can weild it so far* 

Kuramacutie01: kool 

TATUMJL: *it's great. it can summon any dragon and allows the holder of the blade control it* 

Kuramacutie01: O.o 

TATUMJL: yep, aint it great? 

Kuramacutie01: mmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmm 

TATUMJL: ^__^ and shiny 

Kuramacutie01: OOOOOOOOo 

TATUMJL: *shows you a dagger that is sheathed and has a jeweled gold hilt* see pretty isnt it 

Kuramacutie01: O.O 

Kuramacutie01: PRETTY SHINY!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: and if my timing is right, Koenma should come here just about now 

Kuramacutie01: *koenma appears* 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: the orb is back... 

TATUMJL: *hides dagger quickly* 

TATUMJL: hey koenma ^_^;;; 

TATUMJL: that's good to hear 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: but we need the kraizenchki blade back 

TATUMJL: how's it get back? 

TATUMJL: o_o;;; *quietly*kuso 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: we dont know... 

TATUMJL: why want the blade back? 

TATUMJL: i heard it's been missing for quite some time now 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: we need it for a special mission.. 

TATUMJL: what mission 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: another tournament... 

TATUMJL: i am called Dragon Ladysupreme for a reason. If it has to deal with dragons, im your girl 

TATUMJL: oh, a tournament 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: and the WHOLE team has to go... 

Kuramacutie01: aaaaawwwwwwww man!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: so why the dagger? 

TATUMJL: great, I'm stuck alone again 

Kuramacutie01: *wait...sharing a room with yoko* 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: i signed you up for assistant fighter... 

TATUMJL: *hentai, dont think that now* 

TATUMJL: NANI?!!! 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: so if anyone gets killed you fight in their place 

TATUMJL: who said you could do that?! 

TATUMJL: great so after Baka's first fight I'm in 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: im the team sponsor... 

TATUMJL: well duh 

TATUMJL: your always the sponser 

Kuramacutie01: HAHAHAHAH 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: i know! 

TATUMJL: hn... weak baka ningen. I'll be in the tournament the whole time practically 

TATUMJL: great now i sound like Hiei 

Kuramacutie01: hehe 

TATUMJL: yesterday, kenshin. Today Hiei. what's tomorrow, Inuyash? 

Kuramacutie01: most likely 

TATUMJL: dont say that 

Kuramacutie01: ok... 

TATUMJL: wait, is this another DT 

TATUMJL: or it something different 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: Dark 

TATUMJL: since you need the blade for some reason, i want to know why 

TATUMJL: and who's to use it 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: and the shinobi will be fighting again 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: well...i was going to give it to you for a weapon... 

TATUMJL: wait, no shinobi. I cant stand jin 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: but its missing... 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: they might drop out 

TATUMJL: oh *takes ourt blade* Then all is right with the world 

TATUMJL: they better drop out 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: -_- 

TATUMJL: *innocent look* what? 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: you had it the whole time.... 

TATUMJL: it really is a family heirloom if my research is correct 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: your reasearch is correct 

TATUMJL: so it belongs to me rightfully, techinecally you stole it from me 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: yes the whole reikai knows... 

Kuramacutie01: so when does this tournament start? 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: you have to be there tonight... 

**__**

________-----------------__________-------------__________------------

****

Aya: ^-^ I thoroughly enjoyed both parts. Both funny on some parts.

****

YK: **_*ignores _**Aya* Okay, you, the readers and hopefully reviewers as well must put something in. One is whether or not someone that's not named Baka should be sent away or killed off. Two is whether or not a character should be added in. Three is that if anything throughout this whole fic confuses you and why. This way we can clear things up and make the fic a bit more enjoyable

****

Aya: Yeah, but it wont affect what I planned for myself in the fic for the next chapter.

****

Aya and Youko: You read! Now review!!!! ***_gives all reviewers, past and current, plushies of their choice_***


	8. Who's the dme figure anyways and a new D...

****

Disclaimer: Own it? Own what? Do we even own ourselves?

Aya: Enough of the philosophy crap disclaimer dude. *takes out blowtorch*

Disclaimer: Fine. Anything actually famous she doesn't own. Everything else is.... she does unless specified.

Aya: Hell ya!

Disclaimer: Ever wonder what happens to disclaimers when their done being used? *_disappears_*

Aya: The world will never know the fate of my disclaimers!!!!

__

REVIEW RESPONSES!

gip-k's review response

Aya: Welcome for the plushie *wonders on how a Kuwabara plushie got in the pile. Then wonders who in jigoku would actually make a Kuwabara plushie* The world may never know... Anyways, the Scenes from an IM part will be about that length from now on, and also have chapters that are just that if writers block comes again. Well see ya *_gives you a bag which will grant you one thing that you want_*

__

Rabidus-Inasnum's review response

Aya: . kami chikuso, I strictly remember saying no add ins. The portal has CLOSED and that means no more from that place anymore. *_gives you a clone of Touya_* Though I'm glad to see that your still reading my stuff. Also, Dione, Netsuai, Kenoko, if I find that you try to espionage my stories or Wolf Moon-chan's stories then I'll send you to limbo where Toguro is. ^^ Okay?

__

Yume-chan's review response

Aya: You think your lazy? I'm the one that took over a month to update this story. *gives you a plushie of your choice* Mwahahahahahaha Oh and tell Hikari that I gave her address to Hiei and all her hiding places. Also that I put Koenma under a spell so he cant go to teenage form. I'm evil. For I haven't really done that. 

__

Twistedmind29's review response

Aya: *_snickers_* Don't worry, no one would really believe me if I actually said anything.

YK: But I do know

Aya: . Get back into the story kitsune

YK: Why exactly should I?

Aya: Because I said so. I'm the authoress and you have to listen to me or end up exploding.

YK: Are you making this up?

Aya: *_looks hurt_* Ask that to Bob the invisible gopher. Oh wait, you cant. He didn't listen to me and he exploded.

YK: How can you tell if he's invisible though?

Aya: He wasn't really invisible, it was just a name for him. 

YK: You scare me at times... *_returns to the story through one of the wholes made from Aya kicking Karasu through them_* 

__

DONE WITH REVIEW RESPONSES!

Aya: This will be a relatively short chapter sadly. If you touched base with my other stories you would know that I've been having writers block. I was also hoping for more reviews. So as usual enjoy the next installment!

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%$

**__**

**A figure covered in blood and scraps of clothing ran through the Makai North Woods trying to get back to a portal. Blood left a trail with each footstep. The figure only wanted to get back, get treated, relax**

**__**

**Back at the basement in Aya's mansion**

Blue: Is she alive still?

****

Green: Don't underestimate this one Blue. Most would die, but she is different. She has a natural ability to survive that has never let her down before.

****

Black: Sometimes though it comes out worse than necessary. She's an idiot and I say wait for the next generation.

****

Silver: This is the prophetic line. None shall stray from the original plan. I've, we've, waited long enough for this time. We shan't wait much longer so relax and wait for her return.

****

Blue: You all say not to underestimate her, but you are overestimating her if you ask me.

****

Red: Though we didn't ask you. Soon we will have that power of hers and we will rule all the 4 realms of this plane in no time.

****

All: ***_nod*_**

**__**

**Back at the woods**

Figure: ***_stumbles just a few feet from the portal_*** Just a bit longer... ***_grabs a dagger out from their stomach as blood gushes forth from it and they throw it to the ground_*** Let them find this place for all I care. ***_goes through the portal and comes out in a small room. Walks through the door and sees the flames meditating. They take a knee in front of Silver's pedestal_*** I have returned.

****

Silver: Yes you have. Yet not without major injury. I suggest you go back and get treated. If I'm not mistaken then you have several people that would be so kind to do so. Also we have taken the liberty of closing the well.

****

Figure: Nani?! Why though?

****

Red: Just for safety measures you understand. Just go back up to your place... get cleaned up.

****

Figure: ***_glares at all of the flames that made up the council and went to the elevator behind them. Pressing the 3 the elevator went up and shifted horizontally as well. Seeing the courtyard through the glass walls of the machine they sighed. All too soon though they had reached their floor and the doors opened_*** Well. You all have made yourself comfortable

****

YK, Baka, Jin, Hiei and Yusuke: ***_somewhat jump and look at the blood clad figure_*** O.o ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

****

SS: Return to your human form already. ***_doesn't look up from the same book he's been reading while still in a chair_***

****

Figure: Well that's the problem. For the moment I cant exactly right now. ***_snaps and the blood shatters off like a shall. The camera goes to finally show this figure. They were about 6'9" and had silver skin. Their eyes were this startling cold blue. Their hair was long silver and streaked with red that matched blood. The markings on their face matched the design of Sesshoumaru's minus the moon and the fact that these were the same color as the hair streaks. There was a Jagan in the middle of their forehead which had skin over it and left the eye glowing the same color of her eyes. He nails were an inch long and metallic, like titanium. The figure's body was full and with the scraps of the clothes draping of the curves_**.* This is much better now... Still need a bath though... 

****

Baka: Who are you anyways?

****

Figure: Baka... I am none other than-

****

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

Aya: Mwahahaha I left another cliffhanger!

YK: It's obvious to who the figure is though I think.

Aya: Just go into the next introduction. My short chapter needs the other half to be complete.

YK: Fine. Next is the newest installment of Scenes from an IM. As she says.... Enjoy *_fakes a gag_*

Aya: TT After the key of course.

renegadekitsune- Yume

tatumjl/Demonia105- Aya

*blah blah blah* - either telepathy or actions

(blah blah blah) - side notes and actual talking instead of RPing.

Kuramacutie01/renegadekitsune: Miroku, Youko etc. - other character.

****Morning*** - time jump to said time.

********SIGN OFF***** - sign off for that night

*****blah blah blah sign off****- lost info due to freezing up and program shutting down and then signing off

YK: Was that all really necessary to tell? Half the stuff doesn't actually become used for sometime now

Aya: Yes it was necessary. Now say it again

YK: It again

Aya: Wiseass

YK: Just listening to orders

Aya: now tell them what you said before I put up the key for real this time.

YK: Scenes from an IM.... Enjoy

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kuramacutie01: NANI!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: wait the whoe reikai knew, and you never thought of giving it to me?! 

TATUMJL: whole** 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: uhhh.........correct? 

TATUMJL: and he i was, originally stealing it for it's shinyness 

TATUMJL: here** 

TATUMJL: *unsheathes katana and points it at koenma* why not give it to me? 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: needed to keep it away so you woulden't destroy anything 

TATUMJL: so you dont trust me. Why not? 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: hello...we didn't need you to call out all the dragons on the earth and destroy the world 

TATUMJL: once again, why didnt you trust me? 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: THE WORLD DIDN'T NEED TO EXPLODE!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: I'm not Karasu or anyone like that. You couldve trusted me 

Kuramacutie01: gotta pack!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: *packs up all the stuff im gonna need* 

TATUMJL: and once again, you still didnt trust me and I'm disappointed 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: heheheheh......... 

TATUMJL: *sheathes katana* I'm going to pack and let Sesshy-san know where i am with a note 

Kuramacutie01: ok thn 

TATUMJL: *teleports home. packs. writes a note, sticks it to bedroom door and teleports behind Koenma* Back 

TATUMJL: and packed 

Kuramacutie01: koenma: this way to that weird boat....the rest of them should be there already 

TATUMJL: so where do we get on this boat? 

Kuramacutie01: *koenma teleports up to the weird cave* 

Kuramacutie01: that would explain.... 

TATUMJL: great a cave 

Kuramacutie01: kurama: yume!!! over here!!! 

Kuramacutie01: hi!!! 

Kuramacutie01: *hugs kurama* 

TATUMJL: U_U I already miss Sesshy-san 

Kuramacutie01: he might come and watch 

TATUMJL: *sulks in corner* yeah right 

TATUMJL: i didnt tell him where the DT is held 

Kuramacutie01: kuwabaka: HI THERE PRETTY LADY!!! 

Kuramacutie01: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

TATUMJL: hehe, baka likes you 

Kuramacutie01: kurama: everyone...this is my girlfried yume 

Kuramacutie01: uhh...hi 

TATUMJL: *continues to sulk in corner* 

Kuramacutie01: *you can teleport him here...* 

TATUMJL: *I dont want to bother him* 

TATUMJL: *He's traning and settling a deal with the other lords* 

TATUMJL: training** 

Kuramacutie01: oh... 

TATUMJL: *returns to sulking* 

TATUMJL: this sucks, i only know you yume, as a friend i mean 

Kuramacutie01: mhm 

TATUMJL: Youko is just an aquaintance 

Kuramacutie01: *hiei...* 

Kuramacutie01: *spookyness* 

TATUMJL: yes 

TATUMJL: Hiei: hn. what are you staring at? 

TATUMJL: *he's talking bout you* 

Kuramacutie01: hi there 

TATUMJL: Hiei: answer my question brat face 

TATUMJL: *ooh... kouga name* 

Kuramacutie01: *oh* 

Kuramacutie01: -_-#### 

TATUMJL: Hiei: well? 

Kuramacutie01: i dont like that name short one 

TATUMJL: Hiei: your short too baka 

Kuramacutie01: CAN IT!!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: YOUR SHORTER THAN ME!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: Hiei: hn 

Kuramacutie01: plus im tall in demon form! 

TATUMJL: Hiei: *goes somewhere and in=gnores you* 

Kuramacutie01: YAY! 

TATUMJL: *sulks again* i hate these DT's 

Kuramacutie01: so do i... 

Kuramacutie01: i wonder if i can bug koto... 

TATUMJL: *throws a rock at baka's head* 

Kuramacutie01: heheheheheheh...... 

TATUMJL: *doesnt cheer me up, still sulks* 

Kuramacutie01: *pat pat's aya* 

TATUMJL: *throws a rock at Yusuke's head, but still doesnt cheer up* U_U 

TATUMJL: this isnt helping any 

Kuramacutie01: *leans up agains the ship railing* 

TATUMJL: *if only someone othe than you would at least talk to me, I could get my mind off Sesshy-san* 

TATUMJL: *is Genkai here?* 

Kuramacutie01: *nope* 

Kuramacutie01: *shishi is* 

TATUMJL: *oh well, still playing video games i guess* 

Kuramacutie01: *hes over in the corner* 

TATUMJL: *looks and glares at Shishi* 

Kuramacutie01: lol 

TATUMJL: *now death glares shishi* 

Kuramacutie01: HAHAHHAHAHHAAHHAA 

TATUMJL: *returns to sulking with head down* 

Kuramacutie01: poor aya! 

Kuramacutie01: *materializes a Dr. Pepper* 

Kuramacutie01: here ya go 

TATUMJL: why doesnt anyone like me *chugs dr,pepper* thanks 

Kuramacutie01: welcome.... 

Kuramacutie01: be more social... 

Kuramacutie01: HEY THERE JIN!!!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: *goes and talks to jin in irish* 

TATUMJL: I try but when you get marked 4 times with only 1 that you wanted, you try being social 

Kuramacutie01: *good point* 

TATUMJL: *I hate shinobi, their too high and mighty* 

Kuramacutie01: *heh...jins accent is funny* 

TATUMJL: *duh, and his ears go thwang* 

Kuramacutie01: *LOL* 

TATUMJL: *kinetically flicks Jins ears which go thwang* *SEE!!* 

TATUMJL: *ears go thwang! ears go thwang!* 

Kuramacutie01: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL 

TATUMJL: ^__^ I feel a bit better now 

Kuramacutie01: lol 

TATUMJL: U_U feeling went away 

TATUMJL: it never lasts long 

Kuramacutie01: flick shishi... 

TATUMJL: what, do i look suicidal? 

Kuramacutie01: i do...*flicks shishi* 

TATUMJL: baka kitsune 

Kuramacutie01: shishi: WHO FLICKED ME?!?!?!?!? 

Kuramacutie01: hi there shishi... 

TATUMJL: *ill cover ya* 

Kuramacutie01: shishi: hi there....who are you pretty young one? 

TATUMJL: I did blue boy 

Kuramacutie01: -_- 

Kuramacutie01: im not that young... 

TATUMJL: hehe 

TATUMJL: he thinks you are your human age 

Kuramacutie01: shishi: how old are you? 

Kuramacutie01: 212... 

TATUMJL: lol 

Kuramacutie01: i guess i can go into demon form here cant i 

TATUMJL: shishi, you. are. an.idiot 

Kuramacutie01: *transforms into demon form* 

Kuramacutie01: TALLNESS!!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: *is about 6' 5'' 

Kuramacutie01: * 

TATUMJL: *that's my demon height these days too* 

TATUMJL: *I should get taller over time though* 

TATUMJL: so shishi, still trying to become famous? 

Kuramacutie01: no fair...stuck hight 

Kuramacutie01: shishi: eeergggggggggggggg........... 

TATUMJL: *well I'm still young* 

TATUMJL: I take that as a yes 

Kuramacutie01: hehehehhehehe 

TATUMJL: *fakes pout* poor Shishiwakamaru, cant get famous and gets beat down by Genkai 

Kuramacutie01: HAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAAH 

TATUMJL: *smirks* *this is fun* 

Kuramacutie01: *shishi walks away* 

TATUMJL: 0_0 U_U there goes my fun 

Kuramacutie01: poor aya... 

Kuramacutie01: *materailzes some sake* 

Kuramacutie01: here ya go! 

TATUMJL: *goes, sits down and sulks again. not realizing shes next to baka* 

Kuramacutie01: O.o 

TATUMJL: thanks *chugs sake in 9 seconds* that was good 

Kuramacutie01: welcome again 

TATUMJL: whats with the face? 

Kuramacutie01: your sitting next to baka 

TATUMJL: 0_0 you lie 

Kuramacutie01: nope.... 

TATUMJL: wait, youd never be that cruel 

Kuramacutie01: nope 

TATUMJL: *turns head and sees baka* AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE UGLINESS!!! THE IDIOCY!!!! 

TATUMJL: *runs to opposite side of ship and sits again* 

Kuramacutie01: ROFLOL 

TATUMJL: *returns to sulking* 

TATUMJL: *no more drinks, just leave me sober* 

Kuramacutie01: *pulls out cd player* 

Kuramacutie01: im glad i brought this 

TATUMJL: @_@ oro? that works here? 

Kuramacutie01: *puts on headphones*( 

Kuramacutie01: special demon one 

TATUMJL: U_U *returns to sulking* 

Kuramacutie01: *the boat thing docks* 

Kuramacutie01: * i look at the big hotel* 

Kuramacutie01: woah... 

TATUMJL: U_U lets just get there already 

Kuramacutie01: *gets carried off the boat by kurama* 

TATUMJL: *doesnt look at hotel, gets off boat by myself** 

Kuramacutie01: *yusuke is laughing his head off* 

TATUMJL: why are you laughing? 

Kuramacutie01: yusuke: yume and kurama...its so funny!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: no it's not 

Kuramacutie01: materialzes a anvil over the bakas head* 

Kuramacutie01: * 

Kuramacutie01: *makes it fall* 

Kuramacutie01: heh 

TATUMJL: *checks wound on side* still bleeding *sees yusuke get hit* heh serves you right 

Kuramacutie01: HAHAHAH 

TATUMJL: can we just get to the hotel alerady 

Kuramacutie01: i heard they have a kareoke bar this year 

TATUMJL: great *sarcasm* 

Kuramacutie01: *teleports us all into our hotel room* 

TATUMJL: @_@ dizzy from teleporting *sees baka next to me* AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs behind Yusuke* the ugliness 

TATUMJL: the idiocy 

Kuramacutie01: *runs and jumps on a bed despite broken ribs* 

TATUMJL: ooowwwwww.... 

Kuramacutie01: ow...sorry 

Kuramacutie01: beds are sooooooo fluffy!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *gets uncomfortable* I guess I'll just go...somewhere 

TATUMJL: *heads into bathroom and changes bandages* damn crow 

Kuramacutie01: mhm..i agree 

TATUMJL: *comes out in back leather pants and a blood red turtle muscle tank* 

Kuramacutie01: yusuke: crow ?_? 

TATUMJL: i figured i should wear red in case the bandages bleed through 

TATUMJL: yes crow yusuke 

TATUMJL: crow as in Karasu, didnt you hear about him 

Kuramacutie01: *goes into bathroom and changes into a baby pink muscle tee and black hiei pants* 

TATUMJL: you were supposed to catch him remember 

TATUMJL: we look alike yume 

Kuramacutie01: yusuke: oooooooh yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaa 

Kuramacutie01: mhm 

TATUMJL: *hits Yusuke upside head* baka 

Kuramacutie01: HAHAHAHHAHA 

TATUMJL: *goes and sulks again against far wall* 

TATUMJL: damn crow 

TATUMJL: damn DT 

TATUMJL: damn toddler 

Kuramacutie01: hheheheheh 

TATUMJL: and damn Baka's ugliness and idiocy 

Kuramacutie01: HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAa 

TATUMJL: it's not that funny yume 

Kuramacutie01: yes it is 

TATUMJL: *ingnores everything and returns to sulking* 

Kuramacutie01: *flops down on couch* 

Kuramacutie01: oh....couch is also comfy!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *(thinking way too loud, loud enough for every1 to hear in the room) Why do i feel this way about staying away from Sesshy-san for a bit. this sucks* 

Kuramacutie01: some one is gonna have to get the couch....... 

Kuramacutie01: *we all heard that thought* 

Kuramacutie01: there is only 4 beds and 6 pplz........ 

TATUMJL: *damn you all if you mock me, any of you* 

TATUMJL: *Hiei could take a tree outside* 

Kuramacutie01: kurama: ill sleep in your room 

Kuramacutie01: O.o 

TATUMJL: *I'll just take the couch* 

Kuramacutie01: as long as you dont try anything ill let you kurama... 

TATUMJL: Kurama, have you been around Mirouku again? 

Kuramacutie01: kurama: no 

Kuramacutie01: kurama: yay 

Kuramacutie01: yusuke: no fair!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: oh, never mind then 

TATUMJL: whats no fair? 

Kuramacutie01: yusuke: he gets to share a room with a hot girl!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: NANI????????!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????!!!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *slaps Yusuke* Hentai! 

Kuramacutie01: *thank you!!!!!!!!!* 

TATUMJL: no problemo 

TATUMJL: mi amiga 

TATUMJL: see i know spanish 

Kuramacutie01: yuppers 

Kuramacutie01: me amicus 

Kuramacutie01: see i know latin 

TATUMJL: yas, you said my friend i think 

Kuramacutie01: mhm 

TATUMJL: tepus corpus- i think that means time kills 

TATUMJL: tempus** 

Kuramacutie01: me thinks so too 

TATUMJL: wow, Yusuke is so...quiet 

Kuramacutie01: yusuke: *is swirily eyed on ground* 

TATUMJL: oh, i guess i slapped him abit too hard 

Kuramacutie01: heh 

Kuramacutie01: *lays down on the couch* 

TATUMJL: *falls asleep on floor* 

TATUMJL: *suddenly wakes up in horror* AAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! THE UGLINESS! THE IDOCY! THE CROW!!!!!!!!*Falls back asleep on floor* 

Kuramacutie01: O.o 

Kuramacutie01: what was that about? 

TATUMJL: *mumbling in sleep* no not the baka, dont want his stupidity. no Karasu, dont 

Kuramacutie01: eh? 

Kuramacutie01: *gets out of the comfy bed* 

TATUMJL: *still mumbling*damn you crow! Dont you dare hurt them! 

Kuramacutie01: *goes into your dream* 

TATUMJL: *mumbling still* their my friends, i'll do anything. leave them alone 

Kuramacutie01: O.O 

TATUMJL: *mumbling still* no you sadistic crow. leave them alone. i said Id do anything. anything 

Kuramacutie01: must...kill....karasu... 

TATUMJL: *mumbling* Yes, even their my friends, just leave them alone 

Kuramacutie01: wow...never saw that coming... 

TATUMJL: *mumbling* no.... not that 

Kuramacutie01: GOTTA KILL THAT CROW NEXT TIME I SEE HIM!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *mumbling* no way. when i said anything. i meant anything but that 

Kuramacutie01: *glares at the window* 

TATUMJL: *mumbling* dont care, leave them all alone. dont do that 

Kuramacutie01: gotta kill that crow... 

TATUMJL: *mumbling* stop. Stop! *yells in sleep waking up every1 on our team* SSSSTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!! NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

****

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aya: I tried to keep it short again... It kinda worked. It wasn't 15 pages long on that part alone.

YK: Just 5 pages instead.

Aya: ^^ mhm.

YK: Can I go and you finish up this time.

Aya: Sure. tell Karasu that Poker night is rescheduled to Saturday okay?

YK: Have Yusuke tell him. I'm visiting Kuronue's place right away. *_leaves for a portal_*

Aya: YYYUUUUUSSSSUUUKKKEEE!!!!! 

Yusuke: *_walks in_* Yes O one with the biggest mouth ever?

Aya: I'm giving you a choice. Either tell Karasu that Poker nights rescheduled for Saturday or close this chapter up.

Yusuke: *leaves to tell Karasu*

Aya: Damn.... hmm..... HIEI IF YOU CLOSE THIS CHAPTER ILL GIVE YOU SWEET SNOW OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!

Hiei: *_blurs in_* *_says to the readers_* You read, so either review or die. *_looks at Aya_* Now give it.

Aya: *_pops a bowl in Hiei's hands_* There you go

Hiei: *_eats some and spits it out_* What is this crap?!

Aya: Frozen yogurt. I said sweet snow or something. I decided on the something. *_pops off_*


	9. Some productibity in the chapter

****

Disclaimer Bishie: She doesn't own anything really. Either there are actual creators around that owns what she writes about, the government took over her rights or she's borrowing ideas from a friend.. or they are in fact her friends..

Aya: ....I do not know whether to yell at you, glomp you or pull a Sanzo on you...

Disclaimer Bishie: I say none of the above *_poofs off in case of danger_*

Aya: Right... I was gonna say that one too... *checks the date of last update* O.O Woo-wee that's a long time. Over a month and no ones told me to update soon or I'd be tortured in some way? Well I should hire someone to do that then. First I shall respond to your gracious reviews, then I shall start the chapter. 

__

REVIEW RESPONSES!

Kittengrl39 review response

Aya: Yay! Someone actually reviews that part of the chapters!!! Catnip... I get the same effect from foxnip really. ^^ 

Rabidus-Insansum review response

Aya: Gods... I was just being confusing on purpose. Whether or not you read this anymore is understandable. I know how the attention span can be with you that I can. 

gip-k review response

Aya: Your glad I updated?!?! Think of how I feel. Well I guess its better than nothing though. I've got some good stuff you can read on fictionpress.net under the same pen name if you get bored waiting for updates. ^^ Not to mention art of Deviantart.com as well under DragonLadysupreme

Yume review response

Aya: ^^ I like that chapter... now for you to actually go and post it! *whacks you in the head with a paper fan* Anyways... Thanks for the katana and the review. 

__

NO MORE REVIEW RESPONSES!

Aya: Okay I'm not taking much longer before starting the chapter. Ill put a key in first though to make it easier for you though.:

SS: ((This is Sesshoumaru!))

YK: ((This is ningen Kurama unless specified))

Baka: ((This is Kuwabara))

*blah babbly blah* ((is an action))

**blah blah blah** ((Is detailed jumps or just a time jump. place jump or whatever. It will be specified!))

(AN: .......) ((This I thought would be obvious. Its called a fucking Authoress Note!))

Aya: Enough to understand now? Good. The I bid you adieu as I return to the story that I may make money on if I wished. Though chump change... You didn't hear that *_goes through a solid red oak door with a symbol of an inverted pentacle. The door seals up and melts into the wall, blending itself as if there was never a door_*

__

~*~---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*~*

Hiei: _*cuts her off*_ It's the baka, Aya. Damn baka ningen ... **_*_**He leans against a wall. He looks over to the now changed 'hostess' and smirks* That is a very amusing face.

****

Aya: Shut it. _*Her face was scrunched up in a frown, which provided some amusement. The face she made caused the eye on her forehead to change its shape and her nose wrinkled up. Plus with the eyes still in such an unusual color and now shape, the ningens in the room... and Jin, laughed_*

****

Jin: Now that be some good laughs lass. Never seen such an 'musing moment since Touya once slid on the ice when I just made the wind blow him all along like y'know. (A/N: Once again, I do not make the full accent due to the complications I get from it. ^^ Sorry just deal with better details in actions to compensate) So what else ye be having to give us all a good laugh?

****

Aya: _*Her face dropped the frown and only her eyes showed emotion. It was all directed at Jin, with such an intention to kill it was usually reserved for Hiei's use* _Shut it Shinobi. Unless you wish to be castrated with more pain than a thousand knives red hot with anger piercing the most sensitive nerves along your skin. 

****

Jin: No need to be getting all threatening lass. Tis be a joke is all. _*A gulping sound of nervousness comes from his throat for the whole room to hear. His back presses up against the wall behind him as he smiles despite the anxiety he felt, instead of his usual happy-go-lucky attitude he carried around*_

****

SS: Stop scaring the pup koi. There's no need to do that when you are to return them to their designated dimension. _*His eyes fixed on hers from over the book he's been reading*_

****

Aya: Grr.... fine. Though another joke on my expense has that same threat directed at themselves. _*She stormed out of the room back into the elevator. She pressed the same code and returned to her room level. The guys in the living room all glared at Jin with slight annoyance*_  


****

Yusuke: Great going wind tamer. Just what we need, a crazed kijo after us. I swear if she tries to go after me your being sent to my place. I'll reigun your ass with me if I have to.

****

Jin: No need to be getting all glowing fingered Urameshi.   


****

Yusuke: Your right... for once. _*He smirks at seeing Jin anime-fall* _ Still, if she goes at me your the one that's dead.

****

Jin: _*nods his head furiously and runs off to his room with an almost Hiei like speed. Well lets just say Kenshin's speed which would make more sense*_

****

Everyone: O.o

****

SS: It's about midnight minna. Get out of my face to your rooms before I force you there.

****

Baka: Uh... make us?  
  
**Hiei**: -.- Baka.... major baka. Would you really be as idiotic to ask someone almost a millennia old to 'make you' go back to your room?

****

Baka: No... Why would you ask that shrimp?  
  
**Hiei**: *_Hiei death glares the idiot that dared to call him shrimp. His arm started to glow black, causing all but SS to back away from the baka and fire koorime demon_* Say that again baka, I dare you. 

****

SS: *_Clears his throat loudly. He would get up, setting the book down on the stand besides him, and walk in-between the two_* If your to kill the worthless human-

****

Baka: OI!

****

SS: *_his eyes glow red as he glares at the poor idiot cowardly human_* You would so well NOT to interrupt the one that is about to save your meaningless life. 

****

Baka: *_nods his head slowly_*

****

SS: Good. As I was saying. *_His eyes stopped glowing and he set his at Hiei's_* If your to kill the worthless human, then do so when you return and away from me. 

****

Hiei: Hn

****

SS: *_He rolls his eyes and returns to the couch and resumes reading his book, which he is about finished on_* Now all of you. To your rooms.

**__**

***The human, hanyou, demon gone human and 2 youkai go back up to the floor above as the camera drops down to the ground floor. The door opens and 2 girls stand in it. One was About 5'9" and she had hair of lavender with sheen of silver and darker purple. Her eyes, though shadowed now matched her hair for they were dark purple with the slightest tint of ice blue, dark blue, wine and silver. She wore a dark purple crushed velvet shirt that tied up along her back exposing her skin. Her pants were tight and made of leather to compliment her boots. The other girl wasn't as unusual looking (AN: Ame chan I didn't mean it in an insulting way I swear! I mean unusual to ningens!!!) or as tall. (AN: Yume don't kill me for that!) She was about 4'11" with hair red as the tips of a fire's flame. Her eyes were a mix of royal blue and violet. She basically looked like a female 12 year old female Kenshin Himura. She wore a dark purple hoodie and black jeans with chains around the waist and coming out of the pockets. They walked in with the taller one closing the door***

****

Girl2: AAAAYYYYYAAAAA!!!!!

****

Girl1: *_She covered her ears and kicked girl2 in the heel_* Shut up already! Gods I didn't think that you had a louder mouth that Yuzuki (A/N: Owned by Toriko Ame... or is it Toko Ame on this site...)

****

Girl2: Itai! That friggan hurt! *_She cradles her foot while trying to keep her balance_.*

****

Girl1: If it didn't then I would be disappointed in myself. Now lets get upstairs... *_She grabbed Girl2 by the collar and dragged her over to the elevator_*  
  
**Girl2**: Oi! I need to breath dammit!

****

Girl1: Breath when we get in the elevator. *_She enters the elevator and drops Girl2. Then taking out a glove she presses a few buttons_*

****

Girl2: Well um... uh... Your mom!

****

Girl1: Been around P.A. and the rest of them?

****

Girl2: ^^ yup

****

Girl1: -.-

**__**

***Well the camera apparently loses its battery as the whole place goes black. Then some static shows before going blank again. That usual color test with the annoying sound shows up on the screen***  
  
**_~*~--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~*~_**

Aya: ^^ Fwee!!! 4 pages so far! Now look in the last chapter for the key to Scenes from an IM. Oh and review it ALL when done *_puts a tape into the VCR before going into a back room with the broken camera_*

-----------________________________--------------------___________________---------------------

Kuramacutie01: *shakes you* 

TATUMJL: *suddenly very quiet* 

TATUMJL: *still asleep* 

Kuramacutie01: THAT FRIGGAN HURT MY EARS!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *mumbles agan* I'm sorry every1, i tried. i tried to keep you safe. hopefully this works... 

Kuramacutie01: *shakes you harder* 

TATUMJL: *deep sleep time, and very quiet. and sweating* 

Kuramacutie01: *materailzes a bucket of water* 

Kuramacutie01: i hope this works 

Kuramacutie01: *dumps it on you... 

Kuramacutie01: * 

TATUMJL: *water freezes on me, still asleep* 

Kuramacutie01: eh? 

TATUMJL: *water then melts and vaporizes* 

Kuramacutie01: hold on plz!!!!!! i have a plan!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *starts to stir* whuss goin' on? 

Kuramacutie01: ...-_- you were having a bad dream.... 

TATUMJL: *wakes up completly* why are you here 

Kuramacutie01: what? 

TATUMJL: *yawns* really? a bad dream? 

Kuramacutie01: mhm... 

Kuramacutie01: much mumbling 

TATUMJL: hm... well at least i didnt scream and wake every1 up 

TATUMJL: this time 

Kuramacutie01: yes you did....... 

Kuramacutie01: and i was in front of you.... 

TATUMJL: ^_^;;; oops 

Kuramacutie01: my ears hurt now....... 

Kuramacutie01: i dumped a bucket of water on you too...... 

TATUMJL: that never works 

TATUMJL: sorry bout your ears though 

Kuramacutie01: apology accepeted 

TATUMJL: cant control what i do when im asleep 

Kuramacutie01: nope 

TATUMJL: at least it was only you that seemed to wake up 

Kuramacutie01: all i know is that your dream had the crow in it...... 

TATUMJL: noone else is here complaining about the telling 

Kuramacutie01: everone woke up...but went back to sleep 

TATUMJL: oh 

TATUMJL: yeah, that sadistic freak's been haunting my dreams lately 

Kuramacutie01: hmm..... 

TATUMJL: must e getting to me 

TATUMJL: be** 

Kuramacutie01: mhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmm 

TATUMJL: *goes to couch and lays down* well its over now, might as well get back to sleep 

Kuramacutie01: ok 

TATUMJL: if i yell again dont do anything 

TATUMJL: i always wake up on my own 

TATUMJL: very heavy sleeper 

Kuramacutie01: *goes back to sleep next to a slightly shirtless kurama* 

TATUMJL: *goes to sleep and stays quiet till morning* 

Kuramacutie01: *wakes up* 

TATUMJL: *still asleep* 

Kuramacutie01: *materializes a punching bag* 

Kuramacutie01: i know how to wake her up... 

TATUMJL: *hint: Yusuke is VERY annoying. and that'll wake any1 up* 

Kuramacutie01: *punches bag as hard as i can with injured arm* 

TATUMJL: *still asleep but mumbles* ooowwww, the laughter hurts 

Kuramacutie01: *grits teeth in pain* 

TATUMJL: *rolls over to side* 

TATUMJL: *hint to waking me up: see hint above* 

Kuramacutie01: oooooohhhhhhhh yusuke........ 

TATUMJL: *deeply sleeps* 

Kuramacutie01: *yusuke starts trying to wake you up* 

TATUMJL: *wakes up and punches Yusuke in the face* JERK!! 

Kuramacutie01: HAHAHAHAH[ 

TATUMJL: uh... morning guys ^_^ sorry Yusuke 

Kuramacutie01: *is quickly wraping a bandage around fractured arm* 

Kuramacutie01: hi there 

TATUMJL: hey 

TATUMJL: *sees blood through shirt* damn, still bleeding 

Kuramacutie01: *wakes up kurama* 

TATUMJL: should've stopped by now 

Kuramacutie01: hmmm....... 

Kuramacutie01: wrap it tighter....... 

TATUMJL: *shrugs and goes into bathroom and changes dressings again, coming out with sisla out fit except bacl turtle muscle tee instead of red* 

TATUMJL: Similar** 

Kuramacutie01: *is wearing the same thing* 

Kuramacutie01: that is all the closet consists of.... 

TATUMJL: did that, tighten it anymore and I'll rebreak my ribs 

Kuramacutie01: oh...don't need that 

TATUMJL: great, every1 is going to be wearing black leather pants and a black turtle muscle tee? 

Kuramacutie01: YAY!!!!!!!! KOTO IS THE ANNOUNCER PERSON!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: not leather 

TATUMJL: mine is 

Kuramacutie01: mine are cloth...and baggy tucked into boots 

TATUMJL: i have kick-ass boots 

Kuramacutie01: lol 

Kuramacutie01: i have a dagger strapped to my thigh 

TATUMJL: *attaches katana and Kraizenchki Blade to belt* 

TATUMJL: *puts hair into a tomb Raider french braid and slips kunai's in it* 

Kuramacutie01: *sticks my two katanas through the left side of the belt* 

Kuramacutie01: *sticks my pistol in the right* 

Kuramacutie01: *puts hair in a bun and uses daggers to hold it up* 

TATUMJL: *and slips some basic daggers in hidden pocket of boots* 

TATUMJL: I'm missing something... 

TATUMJL: *thinks for a moment* I remember now 

TATUMJL: *takes Dragon pendant out of bag and puts it around neck* better 

Kuramacutie01: lol 

TATUMJL: what? what's so funny? 

Kuramacutie01: I get to torture koto!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: oh... 

Kuramacutie01: remember....she likes yoko.... 

TATUMJL: Yusuke! You ready yet?! 

Kuramacutie01: yusuke: yea yea...calm down... 

TATUMJL: yeah i remember 

Kuramacutie01: *kurama comes out in the yellow fighting uniform* 

TATUMJL: BAKA! You ready yet?! 

TATUMJL: wait, i thought we were all wearing the same outfit Yume 

Kuramacutie01: kuwabara: zzzzzz...........5 more minutes shizuru....ZZZZZZZZZzz 

TATUMJL: *sets Baka's bed on fire* up NOW! 

TATUMJL: ^_^ 

Kuramacutie01: baka: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH 

TATUMJL: -_-# Bout time you got up. get ready now 

TATUMJL: *reabsorbs fire* ^_^ 

Kuramacutie01: bkak: *is in heart boxers* 

Kuramacutie01: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: *baka 

TATUMJL: heheheheh. wait the UGLINESS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: PUT SOME CLOTHES ON IDIOT 

Kuramacutie01: *baka gets dressed* 

TATUMJL: good, were all ready? 

Kuramacutie01: mhm 

TATUMJL: wait, isnt Koenma supposed to come by b4 we left? 

TATUMJL: or did i imagine that? 

Kuramacutie01: hes in his box eating steamed squid....-.- hes hopeless 

TATUMJL: -.-U baka 

TATUMJL: do i really have to come down to the ring....wait Hiei's not here! 

Kuramacutie01: O.o 

TATUMJL: oh right, tree 

TATUMJL: forgot bout that 

Kuramacutie01: mhm...hes most likely already down ther 

TATUMJL: yeah 

Kuramacutie01: and yes you have to come with us 

TATUMJL: ohhh..... but i dont wanna 

Kuramacutie01: just go to sleep against the wall or sumthin\ 

TATUMJL: subsitutes cant come in inbetween matches anyway 

TATUMJL: but, so many demons around 

TATUMJL: i dont want anymore marks 

TATUMJL: so do i really have to? 

Kuramacutie01: mhm 

Kuramacutie01: you'lll be on the field 

TATUMJL: *mutters very dark words in different languages* 

TATUMJL: fine 

TATUMJL: Baka, you die, and I'll kill your soul. got that? 

Kuramacutie01: baka: O.O 

TATUMJL: good, i see we agree to the terms 

Kuramacutie01: mhm 

TATUMJL: *cuz baka, if you dont agree you'll suffer much worse* 

TATUMJL: *evil smirk* 

Kuramacutie01: baka: I AGREE I AGREE 

Kuramacutie01: baka: *is very scared* 

TATUMJL: ^_^ So what're we waiting for. Lets go! ^__^ 

Kuramacutie01: *runs down to the field 

Kuramacutie01: * 

TATUMJL: *follows* 

Kuramacutie01: *everyone else follows* 

TATUMJL: *immediatly goes against a wall and meditates* 

TATUMJL: *the usual fire swirling* 

TATUMJL: *then the ice replacing fire* 

Kuramacutie01: koto: errrrrrr........it looks like team urameshii is back!!! 

TATUMJL: *then fire replacing ice* 

Kuramacutie01: koto: and there are two new faces among them!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *continues over and over while meditating* 

TATUMJL: *you have no idea Koto, no idea at all* 

TATUMJL: *still meditating* 

Kuramacutie01: koto: would you please state your names? 

Kuramacutie01: HI EVERYONE!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *starts to levitate above ground by 3 feet while still meditating* 

Kuramacutie01: im yume...ummmmm...himura 

TATUMJL: *you dont need my name, I'll give it when necessary* 

Kuramacutie01: koto: ok then 

TATUMJL: *continues meditating* 

Kuramacutie01: koto: team urameshii will be fighting team Yakken 

TATUMJL: *ice and fire still replace eachother while still swirling around me as i levitate* 

Kuramacutie01: koto: team yakken please send your captian to the center!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *accidentally sets fire to 2 members of team Yakken* 

Kuramacutie01: HAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *still meditating* 

TATUMJL: Hiei: Hn. They only have 4 members including their substitute 

Kuramacutie01: thats right...... 

Kuramacutie01: koto: The teams have decided!!!!!!!! one on one maches!!!!!!! anything goes!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: *still meditates* 

Kuramacutie01: koto: will the fighters please step up!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: ill go!!!!!1 

Kuramacutie01: *i walk on tho the platform* 

Kuramacutie01: koto: team yakken!!! please send your fighter!!!! 

TATUMJL: *sends you some energy while meditating* 

Kuramacutie01: *team yakken sends their captain* 

Kuramacutie01: *thanks* 

TATUMJL: *hmmm.........* 

TATUMJL: *still meditating* 

Kuramacutie01: koto: the first match will be Yume Himura against Yumiko Yakken 

TATUMJL: Hiei: their captain first huh. They must be desperate already 

Kuramacutie01: *this wil be fun* 

TATUMJL: Hiei: She better not mess this up 

Kuramacutie01: yumiko: heh...have me fighting a little girl...pathetic... 

Kuramacutie01: LITTLE!!!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: *changes into demon form* 

TATUMJL: Hiei: Yep, that pissed her off 

Kuramacutie01: koto: It seems yume has changed into her demon form!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: good observation 

TATUMJL: Hiei: *looks at Aya meditating, rolls his eyes and looks back at the wench* Hn. wenches 

Kuramacutie01: yumiko: ok...so now your tall but your still a girl!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: Hiei: idiot 

Kuramacutie01: feh...*draws katana* 

Kuramacutie01: *slices yumikos arm* 

Kuramacutie01: im a elemental kitsune...i would choose your words carefully 

TATUMJL: Hiei: poor swordmanship. it's pathetic 

Kuramacutie01: * me to hiei: can it jaganashi* 

TATUMJL: *still meditating* 

TATUMJL: *hiei: hn* 

Kuramacutie01: yumiko: elemental kitsune huh? what elements? 

Kuramacutie01: quit with the small talk and fight!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: yumiko: fine....just trying to slow down the time till your death..... 

Kuramacutie01: HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: pathetic fool........ 

TATUMJL: *levitates back to ground, ice and fire still swirling* 

Kuramacutie01: *pulls out my pistol* 

Kuramacutie01: *aims and shppts* 

Kuramacutie01: *shoots 

TATUMJL: *ice and fire slow down in swirling. still meditating* 

Kuramacutie01: *hits both yumikos legs* 

Kuramacutie01: no you cant walk away from death....... 

Kuramacutie01: *smirk* 

Kuramacutie01: CELESTIAL FLASH!!!!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: Hiei: I've heard that before somewhere 

Kuramacutie01: *yumiko dissapears* 

Kuramacutie01: koto: yumiko has dissapeared!!!!!!! YUME IS THE WINNER!!!!!!!!1 

TATUMJL: *fire and Ice swirlings dissipate. Still meditating* 

Kuramacutie01: *i walk off the platform* 

TATUMJL: Hiei: If she beat the captaoin already, these weaklings arent woth my time 

Kuramacutie01: koto: will the next fighters please come to the center!!!!!!!

TATUMJL: *finishes meditating* I miss anything Yusuke? 

Kuramacutie01: yusuke: yume kicked their captains butt in about 1 minute 

TATUMJL: really anything else 

Kuramacutie01: yusuke: nope 

TATUMJL: how come i only see 3 people 

TATUMJL: i understand Yume destroying the opponent but the rest? 

Kuramacutie01: yusuke: ummm...one of the caught on fire and died....... 

Kuramacutie01: *kurama walks up on the platform* 

Kuramacutie01: koto: TEAM YAKKEN!!!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: *team yakken sends their next guy up* 

TATUMJL: and that means there's one other, since a substitute would've come in Yusuke. What of the other one? 

Kuramacutie01: koto: the next match will be Kurama vs. Yohivi 

Kuramacutie01: yusuke: he caught on fire and died too... 

TATUMJL: huh? that's the first time my meditating's killed 2 people before 

Kuramacutie01: hehe...... 

TATUMJL: great job Yume 

Kuramacutie01: *kurama pulls out his rose whip* 

TATUMJL: *watches match* 

Kuramacutie01: *yohivi pulls out this big katana* 

TATUMJL: of course the usual attack weapons 

TATUMJL: next Kurama will dodge the slow strikes 

Kuramacutie01: mhm...pitiful........ 

TATUMJL: then attack with his whip 

TATUMJL: killing Yohivi 

Kuramacutie01: *kurama dodges a few attacks and lands a few blows with his rose whip* 

TATUMJL: too predictable 

Kuramacutie01: *kurama kills the guy in about 4 strikes* 

TATUMJL: see. dont need to be what i am to have seen that coming 

Kuramacutie01: koto: WINNER!!!!!!! KURAMA!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: duh *rolls eyes* 

Kuramacutie01: feh...... 

Kuramacutie01: koto: this is going quickly!!!!!! Next match!!!!! 

TATUMJL: KOTO IT SEEMS IM SEEING YOUR JOB B4 YOU DO 

TATUMJL: HEHEHEHEHE 

Kuramacutie01: HAHAHAH 

Kuramacutie01: koto: HMPH!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: I predicted Kurama's win b4 this started! 

Kuramacutie01: koto: it seems the next match will be Kuwabara vs. Wu-Ling 

TATUMJL: great, another match for the baka to lose 

Kuramacutie01: kuwabara: wu-ling your going down hehehehe 

TATUMJL: he's gonna be too slow attack or even dodge 

Kuramacutie01: wu-ling: stupid moron....... 

TATUMJL: then he's gonna end up seriously ingured to the point I take over for the rest of the semi-finals 

Kuramacutie01: *wu-ling attacks with a sword like tetsuaiga* 

Kuramacutie01: O.O whered he get that? 

TATUMJL: made it 

Kuramacutie01: ah 

Kuramacutie01: *wu-ling runs kuwabara through* 

TATUMJL: he was a swordsmith b4 he became a fighter 

Kuramacutie01: owwwwwwwww.........looks painful *smirk* 

TATUMJL: yes, and another prediction comes true 

Kuramacutie01: *kuwabara falls unconcious* 

TATUMJL: Youko, I suggest you prepare some healing herbs 

TATUMJL: there's one more blow 

TATUMJL: wu-ling is gonna finish this up 

Kuramacutie01: koto: 10....9....8....7....5....4....3....2....1.... WU-LING IS THE WINNER!!!!!!!!! 

Kuramacutie01: wu-ling: didn't want to kill something so pitiful 

TATUMJL: ONCE AGAIN I SAW THE OUTCOME B4 YA KOTO!! 

Kuramacutie01: koto: eeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggg.............. 

TATUMJL: you still wanna wu-ling i can feel it 

Kuramacutie01: wu-ling: *smirk* i already won...i dont care what happens to him 

TATUMJL: i know, but what of your village? 

Kuramacutie01: wu-ling: your right...*kills the baka* 

TATUMJL: *smirks* the ones that betrayed you with the swords you made yourself 

TATUMJL: i pity you wu-ling 

TATUMJL: i truly do 

Kuramacutie01: yusuke: WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*yusuke shoots wu-ling with his spirit gun* 

TATUMJL: *levitates Baka's body by Youko* relax Yusuke, he's not gone yet 

TATUMJL: *uses grimoire Ressurect on Baka* he's still seriously ingured though 

TATUMJL: Youko, that's where you herbs come in 

Kuramacutie01: kurama: yes... 

Kuramacutie01: yusuke: ill go next... 

TATUMJL: of course 

TATUMJL: just watch out for the poison daggers 

Kuramacutie01: koto: THE NEXT MATCH WILLBE YUSUKE vs. ENIMI 

Kuramacutie01: yusuke: no match...... 

TATUMJL: one on the left leg, the other against the base of his right shoulder 

TATUMJL: and he's a bit fast 

Kuramacutie01: *yusuke fires his spirit gun at the guys left leg* 

Kuramacutie01: *enimi dodges* 

TATUMJL: yes, as i thought he would do 

Kuramacutie01: yusuke: whered he go? 

TATUMJL: he's aiming for the daggers first 

Kuramacutie01: enimi: behind you 

TATUMJL: I SAID HE WAS A BIT FAST YUSUKE!! 

Kuramacutie01: *yusuke turns around and punches him* 

TATUMJL: get the dagger out of the right shoulder Yusuke 

TATUMJL: he's about to draw it 

Kuramacutie01: *yusuke yanks the dagger out of enimis hand* 

TATUMJL: as i said b4 it's poisonous 

TATUMJL: might cause instant death even 

Kuramacutie01: *yusuke stabs the shcked enimi* 

Kuramacutie01: *shocked 

TATUMJL: i guess enili didnt expect that 

TATUMJL: even with me saying every little thing 

TATUMJL: Enimi** 

Kuramacutie01: mhm 

TATUMJL: baka's 

Kuramacutie01: koto: THAT IS THE END OF ROUND ONE!!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: and the match is done 

Kuramacutie01: koto: TEAM URAMESHII WINS!!!!!!! 

TATUMJL: once again Koto, i knew everything b4 you said it 

Kuramacutie01: koto: EEEEEEEEERGGGGGGGGG 

****

-------------------_______________------------------------------______________________--------------------

Aya: ^^ Well there ye have it my friends and faithful reviewers. The beginning of the Dark Tournament. So I say it is somewhat productive in this chapter. In one we have more people come in to help with the plot. In the other we have round one done.

Disclaimer Bishie: Now for after chapter disclaimers. Girl1 is played by Ame, AKA Toriko Ame. Girl2 is played by Yume, AKA RenegadeKitsune. Yuzuki, as stated is also owned by Toriko Ame. *_pops off_*

Aya: Yea... what he said. So... as you had just read this great and awesome chapter, in all its descriptiveness. Now it is time my friends to fulfill a duty you are encouraged to do. Look below the story, scroll down if needed. See the lilac button? Press it to send in a review. They are most welcome and very helpful to my updating. I will now work on the next chapter to _New Case. A Demon in Human Skin?_ as I had planned. Good bye all. *_bows and walks out to meet her friends_*


	10. A lengthy chapter finally Introductions ...

****

Disclaimer Bishie: She doesn't own anything. Her friends know who they are. She only owns that which isn't known that is not, as said, her friends. Now before I am bothered even more, I am leaving ::_Poof! He's now somewhere that all disclaimers go_::

Aya: Right… Well due to the changed on , I have been trying to figure out how to change everything so it would work out. See, I didn't want certain characters to disappear and have my readers confused. So instead of the asterisks, which we have adopted as an official action character, I will be using something different. No, this wasn't the reason why it took me so long to update this story. The real reasons someone else will tell you. ::_leaves to another room through an oak door, which locks after she closes it behind her_::

Hiei: Hn. She's just lazy, baka onna.

Jin: Tha' an she was updating' 'er other stories.

Yusuke: Then the stupid bitch got shot and some other junk she claims to put in her 'live journal' or whatever that shit is called.

YK: Also, which the others have conveniently forgotten to mention, was that she had a severe case of writers block, Not only that, but with school out, she usually gets even more busy, so she has less time to write. She's also getting ready for the Otakon which is at the end of this month she's trying to set up a costume for.

Aya: ::_walks back in reading a book called The Chronicle's which has a bat's head on the cover with its fangs covered in blood. Closing the door behind her, she sat back down to finish the chapter_:: I am actually still trying to figure out what to cos-play as… It's sort of a toss up between my original characters. Now all of you may go back and take your places.  
  
Hiei, Jin, Yusuke, YK and most others of the cast: ::_All leave through the same door Aya had entered through, where the door closes and a 'whoosh' sound is heard_::

Girl2: We've been telling you to work on this chapter forever. Now, on around the same day you post this chapter, you are writing it.

Aya: That's how I work love. Don't like it? Then hit me on the head once I am done writing this chapter.

Girl1: ::_Continuously pokes Aya in the right arm_:: Aya, Aya ,Aya, Aya, Aya, Aya, Aya, Aya, Aya, Aya, Aya, Aya, Aya, Aaaaaayyyyyyyyaaaaaaa….

Aya: What?! And stop poking me! ::_hits Girl1's hand away to cease the poking_::

Girl1: I have something very important ask. We've known each other a long time right?

Aya: Kind of, is that your question?

Girl1: No, this question is of the most importance. Top priority even, and I'll be heartbroken if you say no…

Aya: ::_raises an eyebrow as she stares strangely at Girl1_::…And?

Girl1: …Can I have a pop-tart?

Aya: Let's see… You plus sugar equals the apocalypse, so I think your going to have to be heartbroken. ::_gets up and stretches, with her book off to the side_::

Girl1: ::_pouts and heads over to Girl2 and starts to poke_:: A- ((AN: I bet you thought you were going to learn her name early huh? No such dice :P Unless you actually read the parts that isn't the actual chapter, but even then, things become deceiving.))

Girl2: Try that with me and you will find yourself missing a tongue and all of your fingers. ::_Simply looks at Girl1_::

Girl1: ::_pouts and sits on the ground_:: You both don't luff's me no mores!

Aya: Right… To confuse the readers less, I am skipping review responses and just going into the chapter right after I place down the key. ::_pushes Girl1 and Girl2 through the door and types up the key before leaving through the door as well_::

SS: ((This is Sesshoumaru!))

YK: ((This is ningen Kurama unless specified))

Baka: ((This is Kuwabara))

::_blah babbly blah_:: ((is an action))

::_blah blah_:: ((Is detailed jumps or just a time jump. place jump or whatever. It will be specified!))

(AN: .......) ((This I thought would be obvious. Its called a fucking Authoress Note!))

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

__

::Up in Aya's bedroom, coming out of one of the closets dressed and back in human form, Aya's ears twitch slightly at the sounds of familiar voices. Placing a last earring band she looks at the elevator lights and sees them stop at the third floor. With a quick curse her feet scatter along the floor and she presses the elevator button rapidly for it to come to her faster. Once the door opened she pressed the button to downstairs. There the camera runs ahead and is back in the normal living room where the 2 girls are going through a DVD case by the large screen TV::

****

Girl1: I thought she said she had tournament DVD's in here!  
  
**Girl2**: ::_Clears her throat and points to a few cases of Yu Yu Hakusho DVD's on top of the DVD player_:: I believe these are them.

****

Girl1: Yup! ::_jumps up and goes through them all, and puts the 'Youko Magic' DVD under her shirt, looking around in a paranoid manner_::

****

Girl2: ::_stares at Girl1 and pokes the back of her head_:: Bang.

****

Girl1: Gyah! Karasu alert!!!! ::_jumps flat to the ground and covers her head, the DVD falling to the side on the ground as well_::

****

Girl2: ::_Shakes her head, picks up the DVD and puts it back on top of the DVD player with its brethren. Upon hearing the familiar 'ding's of an elevator landing and opening, she sat down on one of the couches and looked at a book set to the side_:: Hm… Sesshoumaru's here as well.

****

Girl1: Gyah! Fluffy alert! ::_runs under a table and covers her nose and stomach with her hands. Why she did this at the mention of Sesshoumaru, only a few know. Mainly those that have seen all the episodes of Inuyasha, or those that have known Girl1 more than a week._::

****

Aya: ::_Enters from the direction of the elevator which was currently on its way down. Looking none too happy at Girl1's current location, Aya went over and pulled Girl1 out from under the table, and promptly tossed her onto the black leather couch that Girl2 was currently sitting on_:: Now how did you two get in here, much less, WHY?!!

****

Girl2: Simple. I remembered the codes you used when letting us in last time and the reason why we are here is actually a few things. One, she was bored. ::_She mad a head gesture towards Girl1, who nodded like a certain sugar high ferry girl with blue hair that we all know. With a sigh, Girl2 continued._:: Two, you haven't showed up at the temple in quite a long time, so we wanted to make sure you weren't dead.

****

Girl1: At least, not again!

****

Aya: ::_She frowns and proceeds to hit Girl1 upside the back of her head. Sitting on a recliner, she nodded to let Girl2 finish up._::

****

Girl2: Thanks, we really need her losing what little brain cells she has. Anyways, the last reason was that we sensed a few certain people here and wanted to meet them.

****

Girl1: MY KURAMA!!!! Where is he?! ::_She jumped up and looked around the whole 3rd floor madly. It was as if nothing could stop her from finding him. Not time, weather, injury or death_::

::**_3 MINUTES LATER…_**::

****

Girl1: ::_currently back on the couch upside down staring at the large screen TV, which was currently off_:: I'm bored…

****

Aya: What happened to you running around everywhere looking for 'your Kurama'?

****

Girl1: I forgot I was doing that. (AN: I said neither time, weather, injury or death. I never said anything about her memory or attention span. . )::_She got up and took a single step, then went to the floor sitting Indian style_:: I'm bored and too lazy to look on this floor again…

****

Girl2: Why don't you go and read or something then.

****

Girl1: I'll read a book when it comes out on DVD and watch it then. ::_she smiled and laid on the floor, frowning soon after. Of course we can see a pattern happening_:: I'm-

****

Girl2 and Aya: Bored! We know already!

****

Aya: ::_With a slight hint or fatigue, she sighed and looked at the 2 slightly inquisitive faces_:: You both may not have noticed, but it is getting a tad late. The 'guests' are most likely in their rooms resting. So why don't you both head back home and come back in the morning when I don't feel like crap.

****

Girl2: Glad I do not have to mention that you look it as well. Oh and there's a problem with us leaving, Aya.

****

Aya: Which is?

****

Girl1: ::_jumps around and wiggles her arms around like Ed from Cowboy Bebop_:: The problem is that the doors are locked and we are all trapped in here to our doom with the hot guys, my next kill and my Kurama.

****

Aya: --# ::_Sighs a bit and holds the bridge of her nose, getting a familiar feeling of a headache coming_::

****

Girl2: If Kurama's yours, then where is your license to have him?

****

Girl1: ::_Taking out and showing a small piece of paper, Girl2 takes it and frowns some_:: What's wrong officer?

****

Girl2: One, never call me officer. Two, this is just a piece of paper with an orange strain from cheese doodles and Doritos on it and three, Kurama doesn't belong to you. ::_the paper in her hand disappears in a snap, causing Girl1 to pout and whine a bit._::

****

Aya: Well how about I bring you to your rooms and in the morning I can 'introduce' you both to the few cast members that are present.

****

Girl2: Fine with me. I could care less on when we meet them. Though you may want to deal with those wounds your trying to hide under that illusion. You know it doesn't work with my eyes.

****

Girl1: I don't get it…

****

Aya: There's no surprise… ::_Getting up she lead the 2 girls up a floor and to the end of the hall. Passing the cast member's rooms and stopping at 2 doors where one had a star and the other a rose of crystal on it over an unknown symbol_:: Well basically the same signs as last time. I'm quite sure you both will be as comfortable as last time… Just please, I ask you out of respect, to not throw things across the hall into the others room in another of your 'pillow wars.' For it wasn't just pillows that were used.

****

Girl2: It's not my fault that the blockhead had sugar that time. I just don't let things go unfinished and never retaliate in the process.

****

Aya: This is why I was directing it at the both of you. Now go to sleep before I charm it so you both collapse and don't wake up till after the cast leaves.

****

Girl1:::_Jumps around and zooms into her room and a loud gasp is heard_:: Yes! Youko and Kurama plushie's!!!! Mine! My own! My preciousssssssssssessssssss!!!!! ::_The door is slammed closed by Girl1 and a lock is heard._::

****

Girl2: If this was a public establishment, I would be pretending I never knew her… ::_She shook her head and leaned against the wall, looking at Aya_:: Now, is this all from another mission from the all idiotic council or have you resorted to other ways of hurting yourself?

****

Aya: Cut for a few years and always be reminded of it I see… No, I'm not hurting myself. The council sent me to deal with the Vampshriek clan… Well, one of them at the least. ::_Aya yawned and gave a hand signal that she was too tired to finish talking. Understanding, Girl2 nodded and went into her room, softly closing the door to rest as Aya headed to her own room and followed suit._::

** __**

::The next morning. Second floor in the dining room where YK, Hiei, Baka, Yusuke, Girl2 and SS currently were eating breakfast in silence. It was towards the end of the meal that Aya came in with Girl1 in hand by the collar of her shirt, and a few inches off the ground.::

****

Aya: Okay, first this baka is going to eat breakfast, then you all are to meet downstairs in the entrance hall and head to the den which will be on your right, just as shown on the map. Also, try to keep homicidal urges down. ::_She cleared her throat to get Girl2's attention who had currently stabbed her fork into Baka's hand for him asking something she obviously didn't like_.::

****

Girl2: Really though, it would be a favor to all of the realms if we just killed him off. ::_Getting up and leaving the fork in Baka's hand, she headed downstairs to where Aya had just mentioned_.::

****

Baka: :: _Is cursing many times from the pain of the fork in his hand, not even registering the thought that he could easily just pull it out and the pain would be over. Although, if he was able to think of that, then I wouldn't be replacing his name with 'baka,' so of course he is stuck like this for a good long while._::

****

Hiei: Hn... I already know the baka onna's names. There holds no actual reason for me to go. ::_He left, not eating anything, just drinking some unknown red liquid and headed back upstairs to deal with the new mannequin that had woken him up. A smirk on his face that showed how determined he was to get his revenge._::

**__**

::Down in the entrance hall. 1st floor 9:42AM ::

****

YK, Baka, Jin, Yusuke, Hiei (by force) and SS: ::_Are all in the entrance hall looking very pissed off, bored or irritated. Which reminds people, where is Karasu still?_::

****

Aya: Okay… Now be nice you guys, and let these two at least introduce themselves before you try to kill them.

****

Girl2: ::_Sighs with a -.-'' face leaning against a wall wearing a silk top and black jeans._:: That is so reassuring for us Aya.

****

Aya: Just for the sarcasm you two can say who you are before I have them promise to not actually kill or hurt you.

****

Girl1: ::_Says everything I'm about to type as if it was one long run on sentence very quickly and almost as if it was one really big word._::I am a girl that loves Kurama and used to steal a whole bunch of stuff. Actually I still steal stuff but now I have to pretend I didn't. Ever notice how much the words still and steal sound alike? I mean it rolls off the tongue and sounds so much alike I don't know when I actually say them together. Even though I just noticed this time, so I guess I cant say I never know, but it I did then I would be lying and that's a bad thing unless its to save your ass like when I lied to Kenshin that I never killed that person in the streets when I was Himura instead of Cosmos. Which reminds me, I hate the Cosmos clan. They always try to kill me because I'm of mixed race and whenever I die I come back and somehow they keep on finding me, like my brother Cinto, who's an ass that I hate because he keeps finding me and killing me or something like that and when he does I just want to kill him, which I have done but for some reason he keeps coming back. Which is something I don't get. How can someone come back to life like that so many times. I know that anyone can come back to life when they know how or Koenma is afraid of them but I still don't understand how he keeps coming back to life. Just like Youko came back to life and I love Youko and Kurama as well as other hot guys but I mean it when Kurama and Youko are mine. Last time someone said they had Youko and Kurama in their bed, and they were talking about plushie's I bit their hand and snarled, taking the plushie's for myself and brought them home. Anyways I like pie! ::_Finally she breaths_:: Who are you all?

****

Aya: Just tell them your name, or else from now on no tea or coffee, hot cocoa, iced tea, mountain few, Pepsi or Coke.

****

Girl1: ::_Is the shorter of the 2 from last chapter that looks like a miniature Kenshin and is wearing jeans and a Foamy shirt_:: Oh, why didn't you just tell me to say that? I'm Yume.

****

Hiei: ::_Already looks like, in his eyes, that he's planning serious torture methods and death plans against Yume_::

****

Jin: Well 'ello lassie. ::_wiggles his ears and just nods a bit and I never knew that node was an actual word._::

****

Baka: Hey! She's as short as the shrimp! ::_This one comment had just gotten him knocked unconscious for the next three days by Hiei, Yume, Yusuke and Aya_::

****

Girl2: ::_Being the other girl from the last chapter, she's the purple one, err the one that had a lot of purple and crushed velvet on. Smiles politely a bit and stays against the wall_:: You just need to know that my name is Ame.

****

SS: I don know why I had to come down when I already knew the two onna. ::_Doesn't look all that happy right now considering that he's only in a bathrobe with black silk boxers and white silk muscle shirt_:: (AN: Excuse me while I go control my urges to drool….)

****

Aya: Well thanks to some unknown force, we're all going to be stuck in these lands together… Seeing how the well in the courtyard is blocked off as well.

****

All Except Aya and Ame:: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN?! (AN: Before you think it, my rating makes this question very allowed. So nyah :P )

****

Aya: ::_And so passes the summary on basically what happened these past 10 chapters_:: Anyways, the story is called 'Don't Ask' for a reason you know…

****

Ame: Aya, no breaking the fourth wall. You know the rules with continuity monks.

****

Aya: Oh yeah. Well same goes to you now.

****

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

****

Authoress: I'd like to make an announcement. This is the last Scene's from an IM, with renegadekitsune. I'd like to show other styles around that I have with people. So from now on its to be about 7 or 8 chapters per different person that I RP with that gets stuck in here. Starting next chapter will be made by random choice. So, I hope you enjoy the final Scenes from an IM with renegadekitsune.

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

TATUMJL: ::smirks:: Well what's next

Kuramacutie01: lets go back to the room,,,,,,,,

TATUMJL: okay

TATUMJL: ::levitates Baka back to room::

Kuramacutie01: ::goes back to the room followed my Kurama and Yusuke::

TATUMJL: ::follows every1::

Kuramacutie01: I'm gonna go to sleep

Kuramacutie01: need to rest

TATUMJL: okay

TATUMJL: sure

Kuramacutie01: used energy for a pointless reason

TATUMJL: I'm gonna stay up a bit

Kuramacutie01: ::falls asleep on the couch::

TATUMJL: make sure Baka doesn't die again

Kuramacutie01: ::starts shivering::

TATUMJL: ::uses fire powers to warm you up::

Kuramacutie01: ::stops shivering::

TATUMJL: ::puts herbs on Baka's wounds:: idiot

TATUMJL: ::falls asleep on floor by Baka's bed::

TATUMJL: ::::::::::::morning::::::::::::::::

Kuramacutie01: YELP!!!!!!!!!!!

Kuramacutie01: ::has a hand put over my mouth::

TATUMJL: ::wakes up and redresses Baka's wounds and puts herbs on them too::

TATUMJL: hey yume, sleep well?

Kuramacutie01: ::is kiddnapped::

TATUMJL: Yume!!

Kuramacutie01: randsom note: I am seeking revenge for my brother yumikos death...if you want to see her again alive forfeit the tournament

TATUMJL: huh. he really thinks that'll work

Kuramacutie01: ::in the forest::

TATUMJL: KURAMA!! I'm gonna get Yume she was kidnapped

TATUMJL: ::Yume, wake up::

Kuramacutie01: ::gets stabbed in the shoulder::

Kuramacutie01: ::i am awake::

TATUMJL: ::runs outside:: ooowwww

TATUMJL: ::where are you?::

Kuramacutie01: CELESTIAL FLASH!!!!!!!!

Kuramacutie01: :: i don't know::

Kuramacutie01: ::this guy is fast...real fast...

TATUMJL: ::sees attack:: ::okay i got it::

Kuramacutie01: ::

Kuramacutie01: ::gets stabbed in the other shoulder::

Kuramacutie01: ggggggrrrrrrrrrrrr.............

TATUMJL: ::runs to source of flash and sees you:: oowwwww YUME!

Kuramacutie01: ::pulls out katana::

TATUMJL: ::sees guy:: who are you?

TATUMJL: are::::

Kuramacutie01: guy: I'm yumikos younger brother tutuo yukua

TATUMJL: ::uses grimoire Vie on you::

TATUMJL: really? mind explaining why get revenge on my friend

Kuramacutie01: tutuo: pitiful...you just closed the wounds...bad move...

Kuramacutie01: tutuo: she killed my brother

TATUMJL: your brother knew the consequences

TATUMJL: ::smirks:: and don't think i don't know about the poison GRIMOIRE ANTIDOTE!!

Kuramacutie01: tutuo: the weapon that i made those wounds with were coated with poison

Kuramacutie01: feh...

TATUMJL: ::poison goes away::

Kuramacutie01: stupid pitiful moron.........

Kuramacutie01: ::charges at the guy::

TATUMJL: i just said i knew about it

Kuramacutie01: ::gets stabbed in the back by a dagger::

Kuramacutie01: ggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr............................

TATUMJL: gggrrrrr....

TATUMJL: oowwwww

Kuramacutie01: ::turns around to attack::

Kuramacutie01: where did he go?

TATUMJL: ::uses grimoire vie and antidote on you:: idiot

TATUMJL: behind you!

TATUMJL: ::sets tutuo on fire::

Kuramacutie01: ::gets stabbed again::

Kuramacutie01: tutuo: pitiful.. Fire wont harm me...

TATUMJL: damn it stop it with the stabbing

TATUMJL: how about ice?

TATUMJL: ::freezes tutuo::

TATUMJL: ::except head::

Kuramacutie01: tutuo: it wont hurt elementals

TATUMJL: yes, but this wasn't made to hurt you

TATUMJL: just stop you, which worked

TATUMJL: ::unsheathes katana:: now you die

TATUMJL: ::stabs tutuo in the heart::

Kuramacutie01: tutuo: ::chants something before he dies::

Kuramacutie01: what did he say?

TATUMJL: ::uses grimoire's vie and antidote on Yume again::

TATUMJL: run

Kuramacutie01: ok...

TATUMJL: ::runs back to hotel::

Kuramacutie01: ::runs to the edge of the forest but trips on a tree root::

Kuramacutie01: ow.......

TATUMJL: he's gonna destroy himself if he messes that up

TATUMJL: ::teleports you to hotel room::

TATUMJL: ::continues running to hotel::

TATUMJL: ::tutuo what are you doing?!::

Kuramacutie01: ::is back on couch::

Kuramacutie01: tutuo: I'm trying to poison her more than your powers can handle ::evil grin::

TATUMJL: ::It's over, your brother died in battle, accept it::

TATUMJL: ::whoever said i used my powers::

Kuramacutie01: tutuo: i will never accept that my brother lost to a girl!!!!!!

TATUMJL: ::I used 5th rate grimoire's, and you should accept it::

TATUMJL: ::his death was foreseen::

Kuramacutie01: tutuo: I'm a s class poison master......

TATUMJL: ::I'm an SSclass Oracle::

Kuramacutie01: tutuo: the poison that was put into her frail body will kill her

TATUMJL: ::not if i can help it::

Kuramacutie01: ::passes out::

Kuramacutie01: tutuo: ::insert evil laughter::

TATUMJL: ::uses some of own raw power along with strongest grimoire antidote::

TATUMJL: ::on you, and continues drawing out the poison::

TATUMJL: ::Youko, use all antidotes you can on Yume, doesn't matter what kind, just do it::

Kuramacutie01: Kurama: WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?

TATUMJL: ::you will fail tutuo::

TATUMJL: ::Poison Kurama, just do as i said::

TATUMJL: ::I'm losing energy fast in drawing out as much poison as possible::

Kuramacutie01: kurama: ok... ::starts making all the antidotes for poison that he knows::

TATUMJL: ::continues with the powers and grimoire's to draw out poison::

Kuramacutie01: tutuo: how pitiful!!!!!!! you are still trying to save her!!!!!!

TATUMJL: ::and it's working::

TATUMJL: working::::

Kuramacutie01: tutuo: ::starts chanting again::

TATUMJL: ::smirks:: ::you have no idea of who your messing with::

Kuramacutie01: ::chanting

TATUMJL: ::uses grimoire Banish on tutuo::

Kuramacutie01: ::goes pale::

TATUMJL: ::note: Grimoire Banish is an instant death spell::

Kuramacutie01: :: i know::

TATUMJL: ::I just like putting in notes::

Kuramacutie01: lol

TATUMJL: ::continues detoxifying you of the poison::

Kuramacutie01: ::gets reeeeeeealllllllllyyyyyy cold::

TATUMJL: ::Youko you better hurry::

Kuramacutie01: kurama: I'm going as fast as i can

Kuramacutie01: yusuke: ::yawn:: what happened?

TATUMJL: ::well I'm stalling as best i can, this is a very strong poison::

TATUMJL: ::teleports into room while still stalling poison::

TATUMJL: c'mon Yume hang in there

TATUMJL: c'mon::::

Kuramacutie01: Yusuke: WTF HAPPENED?!?!?

Kuramacutie01: :: its soo friggan cold::

TATUMJL: ::still using powers and grimoire antidote to detoxify you:: shut up yusuke i need to concentrate

TATUMJL: I'm sorry Yume, i must use ice to slow the poison down

Kuramacutie01: ::ggggggrrrrrrrrrrrr.........darn poison::

TATUMJL: Kurama i suggest you find a way to speed that antidote up. I'm getting low on energy

Kuramacutie01: kurama: i could...yusuke!!!!!!!! come here!!!

TATUMJL: Yusuke what're you doing?! Help Kurama out

Kuramacutie01: yusuke: what???

Kuramacutie01: kurama: mix these together!!!!!!

TATUMJL: ::continues detoxifying Yume::

Kuramacutie01: ::kurama shoves plants into yusukes arms::

TATUMJL: ::starts to kneel on ground while doing the same thing::

Kuramacutie01: ::botan and the girls burst into the room::

TATUMJL: it's getting hard to concentrate

Kuramacutie01: ::Botan and yukina can heal::

TATUMJL: ::still doing the same thing:: so low on energy

TATUMJL: ::i know::

Kuramacutie01: botan: OH MY GOSH!!!!!!! WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?!

TATUMJL: Botan Yukina help me already!!

Kuramacutie01: botan: ::nods head::

TATUMJL: ::still doing the same thing::

Kuramacutie01: ::Yukina walks over::

TATUMJL: ::starts coughing while doing the same thing:: don't know how much longer i can hold out for

Kuramacutie01: yukina: if you need to we can take over

TATUMJL: how's the antidote going kurama?

Kuramacutie01: kurama: its almost done

TATUMJL: no Yukina, only i can hold off the poison this much

Kuramacutie01: yukina: ok...

TATUMJL: it takes too much power for you two to do alone

Kuramacutie01: ::yukina starts to use her healing powers::

TATUMJL: botan you too

Kuramacutie01: botan: right

Kuramacutie01: ::botan starts using her healing powers::

Kuramacutie01: ::Keiko helps yusuke::

TATUMJL: ::starts to fall unconscious while doing the same thing::

TATUMJL: good, that'll finish the antidote quicker

Kuramacutie01: :: hey...you need to rest...::

Kuramacutie01: ::link closes completely::

TATUMJL: ::struggling to stay awake while doing the same thing still:: ::hold on Yume::

TATUMJL: no, don't you dare close me off Yume

Kuramacutie01: botan: what just happened?

TATUMJL: c'mon Yume fight it

Kuramacutie01: kurama: its done

TATUMJL: she's losing the fight

TATUMJL: hurry

Kuramacutie01: kurama: ::nods head::

TATUMJL: ::still doing the same thing::

Kuramacutie01: kurama: hold her up...she needs to drink it

TATUMJL: she gonna be okay? botan you do it. ::falls unconscious::

Kuramacutie01: botan: mhm...::botan hold's me up::

TATUMJL: ::uses telepathy to continue the grimoire::

Kuramacutie01: ::kurama pours the antidote into my mouth::

TATUMJL: ::please tell me she'll be alright Kurama::

Kuramacutie01: ::kurama: i don't know for sure yet::

TATUMJL: ::still using grimoire through telepathy:: ::gonna sleep if it's okay for ya::

Kuramacutie01: ::kurama: that's fine::

TATUMJL: ::good:: ::link closes completely::

TATUMJL: Hiei: Hn. idiot wench

Kuramacutie01: kurama: the least you could do is help

TATUMJL: Hiei: wasted all her energy on the brat

TATUMJL: Hiei: why would i?

TATUMJL: Hiei: Their not worth my time

Kuramacutie01: kurama: if Yume dies...well...Aya dies too...

TATUMJL: Hiei: See if i care

Kuramacutie01: yusuke: Hiei...there a valuable element to the team

TATUMJL: Hiei: really? enlighten me "detective"

Kuramacutie01: yusuke: Yume is a s class demon...an elemental at that...

TATUMJL: Hiei: Hn. any more?

Kuramacutie01: yusuke: Aya is an ss class demon...elemental oracle..

TATUMJL: Hiei: give me at least 1 example of what each did that was so good to the team

Kuramacutie01: yusuke: when they fight together they will become one of the most powerful beings on this earth

Kuramacutie01: kurama: Hiei...have you heard of the elemental prophecy?

TATUMJL: Hiei: Do I really care about that? no, i demanded for an example for what they did already

TATUMJL: Hiei: Not some prophecy

Kuramacutie01: yusuke: that yatta guy Yume fought earlier........

TATUMJL: Hiei: and Aya?

Kuramacutie01: yusuke: she killed two guys of just meditating

Kuramacutie01: ::by...not of

TATUMJL: Hiei: that's not good enough for me.

Kuramacutie01: botan: hiei...you need to calm down...

TATUMJL: Hiei: they could die for all i care ::blurs out::

Kuramacutie01: ::coughs::

TATUMJL: ::Hiei has left the building everybody::

Kuramacutie01: ::yusuke: we noticed::

TATUMJL: ::that was a note you Baka's

TATUMJL: ::

Kuramacutie01: kurama: yusuke, get yume a blanket

TATUMJL: ::weak link opens:: ::she okay guys?::

Kuramacutie01: yusuke: ok...

Kuramacutie01: ::kurama: well...she coughed a little bit and she's freezing::

TATUMJL: ::that's still signs of improvement::

Kuramacutie01: ::yusuke comes back with a fleece blanket::

Kuramacutie01: yusuke: here ya go

TATUMJL: ::In my bag, I have a grimoire antidote book. Use that on her::

Kuramacutie01: ::kurama: ok::

Kuramacutie01: ::kurama digs through Aya's bag::

TATUMJL: ::link closes again::

TATUMJL: ::::note: hope he can read Latin::::

Kuramacutie01: kurama: here it is...::starts reading from different pages::

Kuramacutie01: ::note: i can!!! the v's are pronounced like w's::

TATUMJL: ::note: well your not exactly Kurama now are you::::

Kuramacutie01: ::note: nnnnnnooooootttttttt reaaallly::

TATUMJL: ::weak link opens:: ::read the book quickly::

Kuramacutie01: kurama: ::reads the latin pages::

Kuramacutie01: ::note: it seems like he can::

TATUMJL: ::::note: XD::::

TATUMJL: ::hurry...::

TATUMJL: ::and Yusuke...::

Kuramacutie01: ::kurama: i read it all::

Kuramacutie01: ::yusuke: huh?::

TATUMJL: ::Thanks for sticking up for me::

Kuramacutie01: ::yusuke: your part of the team now...that's what friends do::

TATUMJL: ::Kurama now say Grimoire Antidote out loud::

Kuramacutie01: kurama: Grimoire Antidote

Kuramacutie01: ::antidote

TATUMJL: ::sorry about the rock on the boat then ::

Kuramacutie01: ::yusuke: its ok::

TATUMJL: ::sort of::

TATUMJL: ::that Baka better be alive is all i have to really say. I worked too hard to keep him alive as it is::

Kuramacutie01: ::yusuke: mhm::

TATUMJL: ::wakes up:: Still miss Sesshy-san though, but this is better

Kuramacutie01: ::shivers::

Kuramacutie01: Keiko: is that your boyfriend?

TATUMJL: uh....

TATUMJL: this isn't the best time to talk about that is it?

Kuramacutie01: Keiko: your right...but do you think he could do anything to help

Kuramacutie01: ::?

TATUMJL: he's in the feudal era right now

Kuramacutie01: keiko: oooooh......

TATUMJL: ::uses fire powers to warm Yume up:: this should raise her temp a bit

Kuramacutie01: kurama: i think she should be fine now

TATUMJL: good

TATUMJL: god that tutuo was a hard one

Kuramacutie01: kurama: tutuo...the poison master

TATUMJL: he wasn't lying about being a poison master

TATUMJL: about::::

TATUMJL: well yeah, that's him

Kuramacutie01: kurama: he did this?

TATUMJL: i mean, i didn't think it would take everything i had to keep her stable

TATUMJL: yeah, but he's dead now

Kuramacutie01: kurama: you two are stronger than we thought...

TATUMJL: i used grimoire banish on him

TATUMJL: i guess

Kuramacutie01: kurama: if that was me, yusuke, or hiei, we would already be dead

TATUMJL: ::gets up but falls back down on knees:: I guess i was lucky that i could hold out then

TATUMJL: I'm still too weak though, i should have seen this poison coming in the first place

Kuramacutie01: kurama: why did he do this anyways?

TATUMJL: Yume killed his older brother

TATUMJL: he wanted revenge

Kuramacutie01: kurama: that guy she fought earlier?

TATUMJL: Hn. the idiot, his brother knew the consequences of participating

Kuramacutie01: kurama: that's true

TATUMJL: and yes, she didn't fight anyone else

TATUMJL: in the DT at least

Kuramacutie01: well...before Youko died...she did murder a few people

Kuramacutie01: ::note: ::

TATUMJL: gonna crash, if i don't wake up, use yusuke

Kuramacutie01: kurama: ok

TATUMJL: ::falls asleep on floor again::

****

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#

Authoress Note: Neither screen name TATUMJL or Kuramacutie01 are existent on AIM or AOL. Well Please review even if you don't like it. You should've noticed though that I did a very large part of the chapter on the actual story and not so much the scenes. Well this is Aya, Dragon Ladysupreme signing off. Matta ja ne minna san!


	11. Scenes from an IM Supreme 2

****

**Disclaimer Bishie: You're kidding me, right? If she owned this, I would be out of a job… :: He's sitting in a leather swivel chair with reclining abilities, wearing an Armani suit. :: I think it's safe to say that I am quite capable in keeping this job; for she will never own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.**

****

**Aya: :: Is currently appearing dead on the ground with many weapons of angry reviewers and readers that had personally IM'ed her with carried out threats ::**

****

**Yume: Ame… Maybe we should have lightened up on the flamethrowers?**

****

**Ame: Maybe… Not! It took her over 2 months to get this out, and I demand retribution. :: takes out a familiar flamethrower. Aiming the nozzle at the 'corpse' of Aya, she turns on the mighty item. ::**

****

**Aya: No! :: disappears and reappears in front of her laptop and starts to work on the next chapter. :: I warn you though. I have a major writers block and have no idea on where to go with this.**

****

**Ame: Baka, now how do you plan to make the story go further?**

****

**Aya: Ah, that my friend is where my genius comes in. This shall be the break post where there is nothing but the first RP with a new friend! Starting the next chapter, I will actually get on with the real story. Comprehend?**

****

**Ame: :: brings out the sporks of doom :: You are in a lot of trouble now.**

****

**Yume: :: is busy watching Foamy and playing Trogdor to pay any attention to what's going on in the real world. ::**

****

**Aya: :: eyes widen in slight fear, but then smiles and grabs the sporks. :: Sporks! Everything is right with the world once more!**

****

**Ame: With you in such a idiotic state, which I might add is much like Yume when she's had Coca Cola. Now lets see on who the new partner in RP crime should be… :: flips through a filing cabinet. Once seeing a certain file which catches her eye, Ame takes a CD out from the file and sets it in the drive; pressing play afterwards. ::**

****

**SS: ((This is Sesshoumaru!))**

****

**YK: ((This is ningen Kurama unless specified))**

****

**Baka: ((This is Kuwabara))**

**::_blah babbly blah_:: ((is an action))**

**::_blah blah_:: ((Is detailed jumps or just a time jump. place jump or whatever. It will be specified!))**

**(AN: .......) ((This I thought would be obvious. Its called a fucking Authoress Note!))**

* * *

************

**PalinDeathholder (8:13:44 PM)**: **PalinDeathholder (5:47:48 PM)**: ((Aya: :: out in the nearest park, aya is somewhere fighting against an illusionment earth demon of a high class like Tantalus was, being muted, she can only fight off the demons advances, for the demon was a guy and she was in heat :: )) Well not we have something for Touya to work on... and when I run out of things to do, I torture myself or the characters I control ;  
**PalinDeathholder (8:14:01 PM)**: :: skipped over all non RP talk :: betters?  
**Crystal (8:15:30 PM)**: Ok.  
**Crystal (8:16:37 PM)**: ((Demon: :: makes a large energy orb, if he is almost like Tantalus :: :: Blasts it at Aya :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (8:18:21 PM)**: ((Aya: :: gets hit in the chest and thrown back :: Playing rough I see... Are you that disappointed that I wont give you what you want so easily?))  
**Crystal (8:20:02 PM)**: ((Demon: :: glares :: If I can't get it, then I'll have to take it, whether it be willingly from you or not. :: forms another energy orb :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (8:23:19 PM)**: ((Aya: I bet you never thought that just being a gentlemen would work ne? :: cant get up cuz that last blast knocked the wind outta her :: ))  
**Crystal (8:24:14 PM)**: ((Demon: :: makes orb a lot larger :: Shut up! :: blasts it at her :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (8:25:34 PM)**: ((Aya: :: eyes widen :: _No way I can get out of the way in time_ :: gets hit and is damaged considerably and temporarily paralyzed from the blast :: ))  
**Crystal (8:26:47 PM)**: ((Demon: :: smirks evilly :: :: walks over to her :: You can't move a muscle right now, can you?  
**PalinDeathholder (8:27:38 PM)**: ((Aya: Dont be a fool, of course I can move. _Gods what the hell am I saying... he probably can already see through that lie..._))  
**PalinDeathholder (8:32:53 PM)**: ((Aya: :: glares up at the demon with daggers in her eyes :: ))  
**Crystal (8:33:30 PM)**: ((Demon: :: cackles :: You're good at fooling yourself. But you can't do that for long.))  
**PalinDeathholder (8:35:21 PM)**: ((Aya: You so much as try to use me as your sex toy and youll have a whole colony of shinobi after your ass. :: retorted at the demon :: _Yeah right... nice try Aya but Touya was never around before to help what makes you think he would be this time... same reason that you thought all those other times is what...))  
_**PalinDeathholder (8:37:50 PM)**: ((Aya: Why dont you go off and find some other demon to f :: :: :: instead... what mae you spy me out these past few days and choose me...?))  
**Crystal (8:38:59 PM)**: ((Demon: None of your concern... And I doubt to think that an army would come after me. :: laughs :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (8:39:21 PM)**: ((Aya: What makes you doubt me on that?))  
**Crystal (8:41:22 PM)**: ((Demon: I can tell you're not a Shinobi. :: smirks :: And we all know how secretive they are; why would they take revenge for someone who's not even a part of them?))  
**PalinDeathholder (8:41:50 PM)**: ((Aya: Mates dont let things like rape go unresponded to...))  
**PalinDeathholder (8:42:16 PM)**: ((Aya: An if you go upon what I am, then an army can come for I am more than what I look like...))  
**Crystal (8:45:41 PM)**: ((Demon: Mate? Of a shinobi? Wait... :: looks at her :: You mean that shonbi Touya?))  
**PalinDeathholder (8:46:35 PM)**: ((Aya: Bout time you figure it out...))  
**Crystal (8:46:44 PM)**: ((Demon: And I thought those rumors in Makai were false...))  
**PalinDeathholder (8:47:24 PM)**: ((Aya: Rumors? What else has been said about Touya and I then?))  
**Crystal (8:47:59 PM)**: ((Demon: All I heard was the talk about him and you getting togather...))  
**PalinDeathholder (8:48:48 PM)**: ((Aya: Well that was some time ago... months ago even...))  
**PalinDeathholder (8:50:23 PM)**: ((Aya: So, rethinking what your planning?))  
**Crystal (8:52:43 PM)**: ((Demon: Somewhat if you must know. But I could use thisnto my advantage.))  
**Crystal (8:52:47 PM)**: :: this to  
**PalinDeathholder (8:53:03 PM)**: ((Aya: What makes you think that?))  
**Crystal (8:54:59 PM)**: ((Demon: If I play my cards right, I could take down most of the Shinobi. Makai is getting really sick of them))  
**PalinDeathholder (8:56:27 PM)**: ((Aya: Neh... It wont work... They dont go so far as to do that... plus my so called 'paralyzed state' wont last long...))  
**PalinDeathholder (8:58:24 PM)**: ((Aya: :: fingers are already starting to move :: So you keep wasting time and not only will you be deprived of your little fun, but also your life))  
**Crystal (9:00:43 PM)**: Sorry, I have to eat  
**PalinDeathholder (9:00:50 PM)**: kk  
**PalinDeathholder (9:38:14 PM)**: ....I have a craving for miccie d's french fries...  
**Crystal is away at 10:05:23 PM**.

****

**PalinDeathholder (7:40:05 PM)**: Hi's!!!!!  
**Crystal (7:40:14 PM)**: Hi  
**PalinDeathholder (7:40:35 PM)**: can ye tell im in somewhat of a good mood?  
**Crystal (7:41:05 PM)**: Yes indeed  
**PalinDeathholder (7:41:58 PM)**: have ye read through the RP i sent... where theres the mention of tears of ice... then reminding you about it....then my ramble...XDDD  
**Crystal (7:42:44 PM)**: lol  
**PalinDeathholder (7:45:52 PM)**: :: sighs :: okay, ll's needed. aye or nay?  
**Crystal (7:46:12 PM)**: Aye  
**PalinDeathholder (7:46:54 PM)**: **PalinDeathholder (8:50:23 PM)**: ((Aya: So, rethinking what your planning?))  
**Crystal (8:52:43 PM)**: ((Demon: Somewhat if you must know. But I could use thisnto my advantage.))  
**Crystal (8:52:47 PM)**: :: this to  
**PalinDeathholder (7:47:10 PM)**: **PalinDeathholder (8:53:03 PM)**: ((Aya: What makes you think that?))  
**Crystal (8:54:59 PM)**: ((Demon: If I play my cards right, I could take down most of the Shinobi. Makai is getting really sick of them))  
**PalinDeathholder (7:47:16 PM)**: **PalinDeathholder (8:56:27 PM)**: ((Aya: Neh... It wont work... They dont go so far as to do that... plus my so called 'paralyzed state' wont last long...))  
**PalinDeathholder (8:58:24 PM)**: ((Aya: :: fingers are already starting to move :: So you keep wasting time and not only will you be deprived of your little fun, but also your life))  
**PalinDeathholder (7:47:44 PM)**: :: does a dance ::  
**Crystal (7:47:52 PM)**: Oh darn... I got stuck there. .  
**PalinDeathholder (7:48:05 PM)**: lol actually you got to eat you said  
**Crystal (7:49:05 PM)**: Well I am stuck....  
**PalinDeathholder (7:49:05 PM)**: okay he was attacking her to rape her. instead uon finding out shes touyas mate he decides to use that as an advantage to get rid of the shinobi. now shes about to get out of the paralyzed state  
**Crystal (7:49:27 PM)**: No I mean... I dun know what to do. Rp block hit me  
**PalinDeathholder (7:49:57 PM)**: thats the whole jist of whats going on... sometimes being told that helps you i think.... :: shrugs :: I mean hes gotta do something to stop her from getting away... ne?  
**Crystal (7:51:04 PM)**: Yeah... but I just can't think... .  
**PalinDeathholder (7:51:35 PM)**: lol well start on what he needs to do. then verbalize that.. :: is suprised of her use of big words ::  
**Crystal (7:52:08 PM)**: This might take a while... considering my naivete and stupidity  
**PalinDeathholder (7:52:59 PM)**: o.o right... um... okay... need motivation to do stuff?  
**Crystal (7:53:38 PM)**: I dunno  
**Crystal (7:53:49 PM)**: Sometimes it helps  
**PalinDeathholder (7:54:09 PM)**: okay... I get to do this in RPs at least once a day :: starts to type ::  
**PalinDeathholder (7:54:58 PM)**: ((Aya: :: paralyzation finally wears off :: Heh... times up fag :: aims and kicks the demon in the balls, then starts to attempt to get up and run away :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (7:56:59 PM)**: . . did that help?  
**Crystal (7:57:14 PM)**: ...I am braindead.  
**PalinDeathholder (7:57:31 PM)**: X.x ayia... guy getting kicked in balls....  
**PalinDeathholder (7:58:44 PM)**: trust me... I know it hurts the guys....  
**Crystal (7:58:46 PM)**: I hate me right now  
**Crystal (7:58:56 PM)**: I know... I just can't.... well...  
**Crystal (7:59:02 PM)**: Type...  
**PalinDeathholder (7:59:05 PM)**: :: pats Crystals back :: its hard to type...  
**PalinDeathholder (8:00:53 PM)**: pretend kurama being naked... it always helps... in some way..  
**Crystal (8:01:04 PM)**: o.O  
**Crystal (8:01:22 PM)**: ...If I were an anime character, I would have a very bad nosebleed right now  
**PalinDeathholder (8:01:31 PM)**: o.o .........  
**PalinDeathholder (8:02:13 PM)**: Well... it was supposed to help in some way... if not in your typing then at least your mind was happier...  
**Crystal (8:02:38 PM)**: Yes, I feel a bit better mentally...  
**PalinDeathholder (8:03:52 PM)**: see it does help... now for motivation in typing. pretend your in Ayas place and the demons Youko...  
**Crystal (8:05:13 PM)**: AGH! . KUSO, THERE HAD BETTER NOT BE ANY COLD WATER NEAR  
**PalinDeathholder (8:05:38 PM)**: pretend there is.... now type what youko would be doing...  
**Crystal (8:05:57 PM)**: You scare me... But it helped.  
**PalinDeathholder (8:06:10 PM)**: see, I should take a job as a muse  
**Crystal (8:06:57 PM)**: Ya know.... I'm going to put you as my muse on my profile  
**PalinDeathholder (8:07:15 PM)**: o.o i was... uh... kidding....  
**Crystal (8:07:56 PM)**: Still going to anyways...  
**PalinDeathholder (8:08:24 PM)**: o.o okay... then... now remember, cold water near, you, youko in places of Aya and the demon...  
**Crystal (8:08:41 PM)**: ((demon: :: glares at Aya :: :: makes a large energy orb, and blasts it at her))  
**Crystal (8:08:45 PM)**: GET AWAY YOUKO!  
**PalinDeathholder (8:09:37 PM)**: ((Aya: :: goes to dodge, gets hit in the ass and thrown back into the tree :: Great. Im in a tree. Im in a tree with a hentai demon after me. Im in a tree with a hentai demon after me thats horny and homicidal...))  
**Crystal (8:12:21 PM)**: ((Demon: :: walks over to her, and grabs her by her collar :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (8:13:15 PM)**: ((Aya: Ow... ow ow ow.... okay.. kinda wearing that.... ))  
**Crystal (8:14:47 PM)**: ((Demon: You won't be for long. :: rips at her shirt :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (8:16:31 PM)**: ((Aya: :: has a shirt under that one, a tee shirt :: Hey! I liked that hoodie! :: realizes he got all the collars when he went to grab one :: Ah shit...))  
**Crystal (8:18:02 PM)**: Brb, brother wants me to fight him in DOA. :: twitch ::  
**PalinDeathholder (8:18:15 PM)**: X.x  
**Crystal is away at 8:38:54 PM**.  
**Crystal returned at 8:49:46 PM**.  
**Crystal (8:49:47 PM)**: I need to go, but be back later  
**PalinDeathholder (8:49:56 PM)**: aww... okays...  
**Crystal (8:50:14 PM)**: Oh no... I can stay, but I can't rp right now  
**PalinDeathholder (8:50:31 PM)**: uh huh... is it like '9'?  
**Crystal (8:50:53 PM)**: NOt really, but I'll brb  
**PalinDeathholder (8:51:01 PM)**: uh huh  
**Crystal signed off at 9:02:53 PM**.  
**Crystal signed on at 9:03:39 PM**.  
**PalinDeathholder (9:03:52 PM)**: O.o wb?  
**PalinDeathholder (9:49:01 PM)**: :: whimpers :: i feel alone... and im back...  
**Crystal is away at 11:21:15 PM**.

****

**PalinDeathholder (4:08:34 PM)**: okay... now to play scary but effectve muse... now Youko has you by your many shirts collors and just ripped off you favorite hoodie... you just realizes he has all of them... now what would Youko do now?  
**Crystal (4:09:07 PM)**: AHH! .  
**Crystal (4:09:17 PM)**: Must.... use... pepper spray...  
**PalinDeathholder (4:09:30 PM)**: Um... no pepper spray... cold water though  
**Crystal (4:10:01 PM)**: S :: :: T...  
**Crystal (4:10:53 PM)**: ((Demon: :: laughs :: :: tears at her pants, ripping them away :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (4:11:45 PM)**: ((Aya: :: has shorts under her pants :: Oi... now I'm cold... LEMME GO YOU FREAK!)) o.o I really do wear shorts as a second layer of pants.. now I know why...  
**Crystal (4:12:22 PM)**: ((Demon: Why would I do that? :: smirks :: :: goes to rip off her tee :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (4:13:06 PM)**: ((Aya: :: falls is he was holding onto the collar of her shirts and now is in shorts and a strapless bra, in some shock and makes to run away :: ))  
**Crystal (4:13:41 PM)**: ((Demon: :: generates another one of those damned redundant orbs... -.-# :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (4:14:09 PM)**: ((Aya: o.o :: doesnt move cuz she doesnt want to get hit.. again :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (4:17:38 PM)**: ((Aya: :: takes in a deep breath, yelling, hoping someone could hear her and help :: TASUKETE!!!!))  
**PalinDeathholder (4:18:25 PM)**: I love translators. yelling 'help!' is kinda useful  
**Crystal (4:19:25 PM)**: ((Demon: DAMN, SHUT UP!))  
**Crystal (4:19:35 PM)**: Lessee who can come...  
**PalinDeathholder (4:20:36 PM)**: Hm... lets try the useless father thats a jack ass, the baka wind boy, plant boy... fire babe's at the abused apartment... as is the baka hanyou no reikai tantei...  
**PalinDeathholder (4:20:48 PM)**: theres always random people...  
**Crystal (4:21:05 PM)**: Random guys like Bob are usually stoned o.O;;  
**PalinDeathholder (4:21:54 PM)**: ; how about a non-stoned random guy.. named... Jeff? Even though my random guys are always weak... but is they were strong, then they wouldnt be random  
**PalinDeathholder (4:22:02 PM)**: if :: ::  
**Crystal (4:22:20 PM)**: Methinks Kurama can help... He could be lookin' around in Makai for Hiei... If you were in Makai, considering my memory sucks  
**PalinDeathholder (4:22:52 PM)**: ningenkai.. in a park... which made me think up the random guys... well we can use some killings that we can  
**Crystal (4:23:04 PM)**: Memory... stinks...  
**PalinDeathholder (4:23:33 PM)**: ((Random Guy named Jeff: :: comes up to the Demon and Aya and tries, though he be ningen, to stop the Demon by punching him in the face :: ))  
**Crystal (4:24:00 PM)**: ((Demon: :: blasts him to little bitty ashes :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (4:24:17 PM)**: ((Jeff: :: is dead... poor jeff and his 3 estranged kids.. :: ))  
**Crystal (4:24:42 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: comes to the park looking for Hiei :: :: sees the demon :: Ano.... How is he not drawing so much attention..? :: sweatdrop :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (4:25:27 PM)**: ((Concert: :: Linkin Park concert is in the park just a ways away, diverting all attention :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (4:25:58 PM)**: :: wishes that were true and she could be there ::  
**PalinDeathholder (4:26:30 PM)**: ((Aya: :: is supposedly in the demons grip again :: TASUKETE!))  
**PalinDeathholder (4:26:57 PM)**: ((Random Guy named Bob: :: comes up to the demon, stoned :: Dude.... hot chick....))  
**Crystal (4:27:14 PM)**: Hold on  
**PalinDeathholder (4:27:21 PM)**: Yes... it is that same random guy named Bob thats stoned.. and okay  
**Crystal (4:27:52 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: sweatdrop :: I should stop before anymore.... um innocents are killed....))  
**Crystal (4:28:03 PM)**: ((Demon: :: blasts Bob :: ))  
**Crystal (4:28:15 PM)**: ((Kurama: ...Oh dear...))  
**PalinDeathholder (4:28:25 PM)**: ((Bob: :: is so stoned that he smiles and says 'dude' before disintergrating :: ))  
**Crystal (4:28:48 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: sweatdrops eye twitching :: :: summons Rose Whip, and slashes at Demon :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (4:29:02 PM)**: ((Aya: o.o;;; :: gets hit by the whip as well :: TTTT ))  
**Crystal (4:29:38 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: eyes widen :: . Kuso... I'm sorry! :: runs over to her :: ))  
**Crystal (4:29:54 PM)**: ((Demon: :: Is about... 1..2..3..6...12 pieces :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (4:30:13 PM)**: ((Aya: ....Hn..... :: has like no shirt anymore, cuz it was whipped off :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (4:30:24 PM)**: Bra :: :: :: :: :: not shirt...  
**PalinDeathholder (4:30:48 PM)**: ((Aya: :: like crosses her arms to cover her...chest... :: ))  
**Crystal (4:31:14 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: blushes about as red as his hair :: :: quickly turns away :: :: takes off his school jacket, and hands it to her, facing away :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (4:31:33 PM)**: ((Aya: :: puts on the jacket :: Domo...))  
**Crystal (4:32:08 PM)**: ((Kurama: You're welcome. :: turns back to her, still a bit flushed :: And um... Sorry about... that.))  
**PalinDeathholder (4:33:37 PM)**: ((Aya: Uh huh.... :: brushes his mind and sees that even though human Kurama is sorry, Youko enjoyed it :: -.-'' Hn... anyways... thanks for gettinn rid of him.. I was fighting him 12 hours straight and I didnt know he had like, so much energy reserves))  
**PalinDeathholder (4:34:27 PM)**: getting :: ::  
**Crystal (4:34:47 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: nods :: Well, once more I'm quite sorry... Do you have anywhere to go?))  
**PalinDeathholder (4:35:50 PM)**: ((Aya: :: shrugs, actually forgetting which country shes even in, much less which park :: o.o'''' Kuso... I truly hate portals now...))  
**Crystal (4:37:48 PM)**: ((Kurama: Portals..? :: blinks :: I thought you seemed familiar... You're that distant cousin Hiei told me about? I'm assuming they have not formally met))  
**Crystal (4:39:03 PM)**: Brb  
**PalinDeathholder (4:39:05 PM)**: ((Aya: Um... Actually.. I uh.... :: has no idea what to say, seeing how, as you assume correctly, doesnt know him 'formally' and doesnt know if Kurama knows Hiei through being an enemy or whatever :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (4:39:10 PM)**: X.x okays...  
**Crystal is away at 4:39:26 PM**.  
**Crystal returned at 4:40:25 PM**.  
**PalinDeathholder (4:40:30 PM)**: wb  
**Crystal (4:40:48 PM)**: thanks  
**Crystal (4:41:35 PM)**: ((Kurama: I'm Hiei's... best friend you could say...))  
**Crystal (4:41:57 PM)**: :: Has been infected by the Kurama/Hiei thingy :: X.X  
**PalinDeathholder (4:43:11 PM)**: ((Aya: ...Hiei doesnt have 'best friends' only those he hangs around to babysit and is stuck around to be annoyed by... Less your talking about the other kind of best friend... ))  
**Crystal (4:43:57 PM)**: ((Kurama: ...That depends on your assumption of what kind of best friend I'm talking about...))  
**PalinDeathholder (4:44:46 PM)**: ((Aya: That same kind Youko and Yomi were.. and rumors of the kind Youko and Kuronue were... :: smirks :: ))  
**Crystal (4:45:39 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: blushes :: Let's not stray to other subjects....))  
**PalinDeathholder (4:46:02 PM)**: ((Aya: Right... Of course... ))  
**Crystal (4:46:50 PM)**: ((Kurama: Well I was just looking around for Hiei... :: still looks a bit... ahem, uncomfortable :: I heard it was going to rain... You're welcome to come over to my house if you have nowhere to go right now.))  
**PalinDeathholder (4:47:38 PM)**: ((Aya: Whoa... you mean that guy actually got me into Japan... damn teme :: kicks the Demons head, which goes aflame in midair :: ))  
**Crystal (4:48:22 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: looks a bit surprised :: Um... I'm taking that as a homicidal infected yes?))  
**PalinDeathholder (4:49:29 PM)**: ((Aya: :: sighs :: Gomen nasai... Just that he :: points to the pieces :: pissed me off... And yes, if you it wouldnt be too much of an imposition upon yourself... :: bows to Kurama in thanks :: ))  
**Crystal (4:51:09 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: shakes his head :: It's quite all right. Any family of my friends or anyone in need are welcome at my home.))  
**PalinDeathholder (4:52:24 PM)**: ((Aya: Now I never said I was family of your friend Hiei... but thank you anyways... I bet its just something you picked up from that other spirit in you ne?))  
**Crystal (4:54:32 PM)**: ((Kurama: Well... you could say that... I sort of felt that we were in a way... related... It's hard to say.))  
**PalinDeathholder (4:56:01 PM)**: ((Aya: Or I can just be an assignment that you were given by Koenma, unknowingly dropping in your lap. Figuratively speaking of course... I mean... who knows, I may even know something on your case :: has a glint in her eyes of mischeouveness :: ))  
**Crystal (4:57:57 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: blinks :: Oh.... Well... Shall we go now? It seems to be rather late... considering you did fight that demon for 12 hours...))  
**PalinDeathholder (4:58:48 PM)**: ((Aya: Oh yeah... :: kinetically brings a bag in the pile of rippind clothes into her hand and um.. walks with Kurama :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (4:58:55 PM)**: ripped :: ::  
**Crystal (5:00:19 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: leads her to his home, and his mother is currently out :: Would you like some spare clothes? I don't think yours could live to see another day...))  
**PalinDeathholder (5:00:54 PM)**: ((Aya: Yeah.. its all crow scrap now... :: shudders from her choice of words slightly :: ))  
**Crystal (5:02:30 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: flinches a bit remembering his own encounter :: Well, I can give you some clothes and you can change in the bathroom. :: goes to his bedroom :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (5:03:26 PM)**: ((Aya: :: nods... then brushes his mind quickly to find out where the bathroom is, and goes to the bathroom. Well at least the door, to wait for the change of clothes :: ))  
**Crystal (5:05:07 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: comes back with a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans :: Is this alright..? :: blinks :: _How did she find the bathroom so quickly..?_ I'm just used to puttin thoughts in italic.))  
**PalinDeathholder (5:06:52 PM)**: so am i ((Aya: It is fine, thank you... Do I call you Kurama, or Shuichii? I mean... I know your mother isnt around to know...but I thought I should at least ask... :: starts to get uncomfortable while accepting the clothes :: ))  
**Crystal (5:08:43 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: blinks :: Kurama is fine... People call me different things... Fox, Kurama... Whatever you want. :: leaves to his bedroom to give her some privacy :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (5:10:49 PM)**: ((Aya: Alright... Youko.. :: goes into the bathroom and changes, not without taking a look at the whip slash, which was just a red mark :: _you were lucky this time ya baka... hes gonna get suspicious of ya... _ :: comes out of the bathroom still looking a tad uncomfortable in not knowing Kurama :: ))  
**Crystal (5:11:37 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: doing some homework :: :: Outside has started raining, and has window open for certain reasons))  
**PalinDeathholder (5:13:29 PM)**: ((Aya: :: is in the living room looking outside at the rain :: What have you done Palin...? _Oh shit... did I just say that outloud? Aya, you are such an idiot. You'd make Kuwabara seem smart...))  
_**Crystal (5:14:05 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: blinks, and hears it due to fox hearing :: Palin...? :: glances at his open door ::  
**Crystal (5:14:08 PM)**: :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (5:17:45 PM)**: Aya: :: not paying attention that she may be watched, makes a little frost on the window she was looking out of and starts making symbols of various things... mainly wiccan symbols made when raining to influence the winds to carry the storm away :: A demon has no place in a world of shamans. For a shaman family to take one in for their own pleasure, and fool it into thinking its normal, would only mean destruction of their whole kinds being... _'Mom' and 'dad' were idiots... that they were... No way was I letting them and their kind survive after learning of the places held in each beings eyes..._))  
**Crystal (5:19:52 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: slowly steps out of his room, and goes to the living room :: Are you all right?))  
**PalinDeathholder (5:20:33 PM)**: ((Aya: :: jumps a bit then sees Kurama :: Yeah... I'm fine... :: laughs nervously :: Why wouldnt I be I mean...?))  
**Crystal (5:21:04 PM)**: ((Kurama: Just asking... Are you hungry at all? Thirsty?))  
**PalinDeathholder (5:22:15 PM)**: ((Aya: :: shakes her head :: No... thank you... :: sees the frost and makes it melt to look like precipitation from the rain :: Thanks for offering though...))  
**Crystal (5:23:00 PM)**: ((Kurama: Oh... I don't mean to be rude... but I just want to ask... Have you seen Hiei lately?))  
**PalinDeathholder (5:23:27 PM)**: ((Aya: Hiei? Why would I have seen him lately? ))  
**PalinDeathholder (5:24:32 PM)**: ((Hiei: :: is being sneaky and is in the tree just outside the window of Kurama's bedroom, looking a tad annoyed, but for safety, guarding his ki :: ))  
**Crystal (5:25:32 PM)**: ((Kurama: I don't know... He told me that you were his distant cousin, and I just assumed that you saw each other once in a while... I'm sorry, I'm just being a nuisance. :: bows :: Excuse me and my rudeness.))  
**PalinDeathholder (5:26:37 PM)**: ((Aya: No.. your not being rude... Its just that... Hiei only sees me on coincidences... He never comes to visit by and I have no way of tracking him down. You know? I mean he only shows up when he wants to...))  
**Crystal (5:27:08 PM)**: ((Kurama: Yes he is rather aloof...))  
**PalinDeathholder (5:28:19 PM)**: ((Aya: Ah well... this one will just live it out without family just as she has the past 17 years... that she will... :: smiles sadly :: ))  
**Crystal (5:28:59 PM)**: ((Kurama: Oh... :: looks down :: I'm sorry if... I upset you in any way...))  
**PalinDeathholder (5:29:45 PM)**: ((Aya: Oh, no! Of course not. I just can get like that at times that I can... Its not your fault that its not... I;m sorry if I made you think its your fault... Youve done nothing but be kind to me..))  
**Crystal (5:31:05 PM)**: ((Kurama: Oh... :: looks up a bit :: Well... I'll be in my room, I have some homework to do. If you need anything at all, please let me know.))  
**PalinDeathholder (5:31:46 PM)**: ((Aya: :: nods :: Thank you... ))  
**Crystal (5:32:33 PM)**: ((Kurama: There's no need to thank me. And I'm sorry again if I disturbed you. :: bows, and makes his way up the stairs to his room :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (5:33:47 PM)**: ((Aya: _He apologizes too much... He must definitely act different around those hes comfortable around... _ :: takes out a small dagger that was in her bag and looks at it in some strange way :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (5:34:17 PM)**: ((Hiei: :: is now in Kurama's room leaning against the wall :: ))  
**Crystal (5:35:39 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: sighs :: _I'm always too curious. All I do is upset others. _ :: goes inside his room, and jumps a bit :: Hiei, when did you get here?))  
**PalinDeathholder (5:36:01 PM)**: ((Hiei: Hn... when you left your room))  
**Crystal (5:36:33 PM)**: ((Kurama: Hiding your ki then. :: sits at his desk :: ))  
**Crystal (5:37:21 PM)**: Kurama: Why did you sit out in the rain? :: is doing some homework, that in truth he loathes :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (5:37:51 PM)**: ((Hiei: Hn... I always hide it when you bring someone around... and I was bored at first. That and for the moment there was a slight barrier on my way getting in.))  
**Crystal (5:39:21 PM)**: ((Kurama: Always sneaking around aren't you... :: sighs, and continues his homework :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (5:40:06 PM)**: ((Hiei: Hn...))  
**PalinDeathholder (5:42:06 PM)**: ((Aya: :: is in fact looking at the serpent blade, out of boredom :: _a hollow blade with the poison of the most venomous Makai cobra in it... the cure, similar to the Sword Hiei stole in the hilt, but only in the head of the serpent. Another treasure of reikai this was... Till 'Palin' took it... _One of my favourites...))  
**PalinDeathholder (5:42:56 PM)**: ((Hiei: :: didnt bother sensing who exactly was downstairs :: So who did you save this time and bring home?)) there may have been some jealousy in that... O.o;;  
**Crystal (5:43:37 PM)**: ((Kurama: Your distant relation. That you barely visit. :: closes his textbook :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (5:44:36 PM)**: ((Hiei: Hn... She has her own problems... I dont need to be dragged into them and she doesnt need any more attracted bty my presense...))  
**PalinDeathholder (5:44:49 PM)**: by :: ::  
**Crystal (5:45:26 PM)**: ((Kurama: So you actually avoid her because you care for her. :: puts his papers and books in his schoolbag :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (5:45:49 PM)**: ((Hiei: Hn. I didnt say that. I just dont feel like babysitting anymore bakas))  
**Crystal (5:46:52 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: sighs :: Say what you want. :: yawns, and lays on his bed :: I know what you really mean in words sometimes.))  
**PalinDeathholder (5:47:57 PM)**: ((Hiei: Hn... :: ends up on the bed next to Kurama very close :: Perceptive fox...))  
**Crystal (5:48:43 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: smirks a bit :: You know you wouldn't want me any other way.))  
**PalinDeathholder (5:49:24 PM)**: ((Hiei: Hn. If you were then youd probably be as baka as that hanyou... or that damned ningen... Are you sure I cant kill off that baka?))  
**Crystal (5:50:11 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: closes his eyes :: No Hiei... Think of how upset Yukina-san would be....))  
**PalinDeathholder (5:51:45 PM)**: ((Hiei: Hn... I can make it look like an accident... :: Knowing though that Kurama was right, as usual, Hiei dropped it like that and smelled blood, but lets it pass, that time :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (5:53:06 PM)**: ((Aya: :: has slipped outside, just outside Kuramas house and stands out in the rain :: _So if Kurama's here... then... that means that the tantei are still on alert over everything? Am I still wanted by that f :: :: :: ing toddler or something?))  
_**Crystal (5:54:08 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: blinks :: :: caught a small scent of the blood :: Do you... smell something Hiei...?))  
**PalinDeathholder (5:54:45 PM)**: ((Hiei: I thought it was on you from another fight...))  
**Crystal (5:56:16 PM)**: ((Kurama: I did slice a demon apart...))  
**Crystal (5:56:53 PM)**: ((Kurama: So blood was to be... expected to come from his... pieces...))  
**PalinDeathholder (5:57:14 PM)**: ((Hiei: Hn... the rains clouding your thoughts....))  
**Crystal (5:57:56 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: glances at him :: Perhaps...))  
**PalinDeathholder (5:59:06 PM)**: ((Hiei: :: smirks then blurs right ouside as the ferry girl pops in :: )) Who I'll do... seeing how you got the intellectual one  
**Crystal (5:59:23 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: silently curses :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (6:00:06 PM)**: ((Botan: Kurama, Koenma wanted to know if you got word on the latest case thats all over reikai forces. :: sees Kurama :: Oh dear... did I interrupt something?)) my pathetic attempt of Botan X.x  
**Crystal (6:02:46 PM)**: ((Kurama: No... :: sits up and puts on his usual smile :: I don't believe I've heard. Mind refreshing my memory?))  
**Crystal (6:02:53 PM)**: Better than mine. x.X  
**PalinDeathholder (6:04:53 PM)**: ((Botan: :: like the fool, believes his smile :: Why the one on Palin of course silly! It was you and the others that were assigned to get her first of course! ))  
**Crystal (6:06:32 PM)**: ((Kurama: Yes, sorry, my minds been a bit... clouded.... I don't think we've made much progress. but please tell Koenma it'd be nice if he stopped constantly reminding us so we could possibly get somewhere. :: smiles calmly :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (6:09:04 PM)**: ((Botan: Bingo! Oh, and I saw the girl downstairs. I didnt know you had a date! Much less the one for girls into daggers and standing out in the rain. Poor dears gonna catch a cold. And here you are just laying inside leaving her like that. I thought you were more of a gentlemen than that! :: laughs then gets that cat face before looking somewhat thoughtful :: Though that dagger did look familiar.. Oh well. I'll just report back to Koenma then :: pops back off :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (6:10:48 PM)**: ((Hiei: :: had left completely for never knowing when Botan leaves and how usually he thinks that attracts more people coming, and he also had guard duty at Mokuros :: )) Not even a note :: shakes head in dusgurst ::  
**PalinDeathholder (6:10:59 PM)**: disgust :: ::  
**Crystal (6:11:30 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: blinks :: Kuso... :: runs out, grabbing an umbrella on his way out :: :: glances around, and spots her and runs to her :: You reall shouldn't be out here.. Why did you go..? :: opens the umbrella, and holds it over her :: ))  
**Crystal (6:11:56 PM)**: :: really  
**PalinDeathholder (6:12:36 PM)**: ((Aya: :: doesnt even look wet :: :: quickly hides the dagger back into her bag :: I just felt something pulling me out is all... it was just... Overwhelming kinda... :: looks down :: Im sorry...))  
**Crystal (6:13:33 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: smiles genuinely :: It's quite all right. I just don't want you to catch a cold. Let's get back inside.))  
**PalinDeathholder (6:14:35 PM)**: ((Aya: ... :: nods, still looking down :: Still... Sorry... :: puts her bag so its on the opposite side that Kurama is on :: ))  
**Crystal (6:15:13 PM)**: ((Kurama: Please don't apologize. I just thought it was something I did to make you leave...))  
**PalinDeathholder (6:15:44 PM)**: ((Aya: No... It was just mebeing.. a baka I guess... :: still looks down :: ))  
**Crystal (6:16:41 PM)**: ((Kurama: Don't put yourself down. NOw let's get you inside. It's late, and you should get some rest.))  
**PalinDeathholder (6:17:35 PM)**: ((Aya: ...I guess... :: is wondering if Shuyin and Kochiyo are alright and goes back into the house as Kurama leads her or whatever, still looking down :: ))  
**Crystal (6:18:35 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: brings her to an extra room in the house :: You can stay in the guest room. As I mentioned earlier, please call me if you need anything.))  
**PalinDeathholder (6:19:22 PM)**: ((Aya: Mhm... :: puts her bag under thebed right away :: Thank you again... :: remains looking down the whole time :: ))  
**Crystal (6:19:30 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: gets some extra blankets from the hallway closet and hands them to her :: :: bows :: I hope you rest well.))  
**PalinDeathholder (6:20:22 PM)**: ((Aya: :: takes them and bows in return, still looking down to the ground :: domo... I hope so... too... ))  
**Crystal (6:22:15 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: nods :: Good night. :: goes to his room :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (6:23:26 PM)**: ((Shuyin: :: is at some bar in makai by where the shinobi train. He's been training a lot too and you can see it. His black hairs been grown long enough to be left in a ponytail and his eyes are still like Touyas :: I'm bored... :: leaves and goes through a portal, coming out where the abused apartment is :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (6:24:33 PM)**: ..Yeah... I havent brought him in a long time now... he was needed... ;  
((Kochiyo: :: is like curled up now, bandaged up in the living room of the apartment :: ...I never should have brought it up...))  
**Crystal (6:25:01 PM)**: ((Crystal: :: sitting at a window :: ...))  
**Crystal (6:25:29 PM)**: ((Yusuke: :: sitting on the couch, silently, not really wanting to talk after what just happened :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (6:26:39 PM)**: ((Shuyin: :: sensing bad vibes from the apartment, he goes to the nearest place where he senses a certain shinobi :: Hey... maybe you can answer why that place feels so weird..))  
**Crystal (6:27:24 PM)**: ((Touya: :: looks at him, and falters a bit :: ...))  
**PalinDeathholder (6:28:49 PM)**: ((Shuyin: ...what do I have a sign on me that says to not speak to me or something? I mean your barely there and the others back at the camp are mentioning that youve been skipping out on training...))  
**PalinDeathholder (6:30:46 PM)**: ((Shuyin: :: grabs Touya's shoulder :: hey! I expect an answer from you! Now answer, what the hells been going on?!)) hehe...  
**Crystal (6:31:10 PM)**: ((Touya: :: looks down :: There... was an arguement...))  
**PalinDeathholder (6:31:46 PM)**: ((Shuyin: ??? What kind of argument?))  
**Crystal (6:33:33 PM)**: ((Touya: A verbally violent one... :: looks off to the side :: We were just all tense at that moment... and everthing just... exploded. ))  
**Crystal (6:33:38 PM)**: :: everyone  
**PalinDeathholder (6:34:01 PM)**: ((Shuyin: Hm... another guy tried to rape Kochiyo?))  
**Crystal (6:34:22 PM)**: brb  
**PalinDeathholder (6:34:25 PM)**: k  
**Crystal (6:43:21 PM)**: back  
**PalinDeathholder (6:43:30 PM)**: TY  
**PalinDeathholder (6:43:51 PM)**: WB i mean  
**Crystal (6:44:21 PM)**: ((Touya: :: eyes widen, and turns back to Shuyin :: A-Another?!))  
**PalinDeathholder (6:44:24 PM)**: :: hits my own forehead :: im like.. out of it major... anyways...  
**Crystal (6:44:31 PM)**: It's ok.. and Thank you  
**PalinDeathholder (6:45:11 PM)**: ((Shuyin: Yeah... half the guys back at the training grounds tries.. I think all of them failed majorly...))  
**Crystal (6:45:34 PM)**: ((Touya: ...Well... that is what happened...))  
**PalinDeathholder (6:48:43 PM)**: ((Shuyin: Hm... I bet it was that guy you usually partner up with in endurance training.. hes been talking rather loudly lately on that...))  
**PalinDeathholder (6:51:07 PM)**: ((Shuyin: You do know why the guys back at the grounds try to get her right?))  
**Crystal (6:51:48 PM)**: sry, com freezing brb  
**PalinDeathholder (6:52:19 PM)**: uh huh... did you miss those last 2 posts? or get them?  
**Crystal (6:52:38 PM)**: got them, but let me get this com to stop acting stupid .  
**PalinDeathholder (6:52:48 PM)**: kk  
**PalinDeathholder (6:57:24 PM)**: :: hits your comp :: Stop being kuwabara ya damned comp!  
**Crystal (7:43:49 PM)**: Oi, it's finally under control  
**PalinDeathholder (7:43:57 PM)**: huzzah!  
**Crystal (7:46:05 PM)**: K's.... let me scroll up to see where we were...  
**PalinDeathholder (7:46:15 PM)**: uh huhs  
**Crystal (7:47:58 PM)**: ((Touya: Why? Is there any reason in particular they gp after her..?))  
**Crystal (7:49:07 PM)**: :: go  
**PalinDeathholder (7:50:26 PM)**: ((Shuyin: Because with me training there and mom always gone... avoiding people and such... shes a target. Shes been living alone lately... The shinobi arent as loyal as they seem. They know your like on the top of the ranking... So in order to stir up trouble, bring all the shinobi down. They go after her, knowing you wouldnt do anything till its too late.))  
**PalinDeathholder (7:51:12 PM)**: ((Shuyin: Also... They think you dont even notice whos who... so they figure that you wouldnt know that I was around, so no one would be able to clue you in. ))  
**Crystal (7:52:43 PM)**: sry, this damned computer froze on me  
**Crystal (7:53:10 PM)**: ((Touya: ...Is that what's really been going on? :: Clenches fists :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (7:53:36 PM)**: ((Shuyin: You didnt notice that their moves have been shadey in training?))  
**Crystal (7:54:14 PM)**: ((Touya: you said yourself I haven't been around lately...))  
**PalinDeathholder (7:54:56 PM)**: ((Shuyin: No... I said you havent been around home. I also said that they've been saying that you probably wouldnt be noticing...))  
**Crystal (7:57:05 PM)**: ((Touya: ...I need to go have a word with Risho... assuming he's still there... cause i know he didn't die... And I'm dead as to what to do now with these two))  
**PalinDeathholder (7:57:42 PM)**: ((Shuyin: Uh huh... I think hes still there too... ))  
**PalinDeathholder (7:58:55 PM)**: ((Shuyin: ...I'm surprised you havent been wondering about mom though....))  
**Crystal (7:59:28 PM)**: ((Touya: ...I was.. and I heard...))  
**PalinDeathholder (7:59:48 PM)**: ((Shuyin: About her killing herself...))  
**Crystal (8:01:07 PM)**: ((Touya: :: nods :: I... I'll be off... I'll be back later... :: leaves to the nearest portal :: And I'm switching off to Kurama because RP block hit me with Touya))  
**PalinDeathholder (8:03:05 PM)**: ((Aya: _I've been talking too loud.... I should be quiet now... let him rest and such..._ :: is in the windowsill, which must be a family thing I figure, watching the rain fall :: ))  
**Crystal (8:04:41 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: is actually still wide awake, staring at the ceiling, arms folded behind his head :: :: sighs :: _ I can't sleep tonight..._))  
**PalinDeathholder (8:04:48 PM)**: You wouldnt mind if I took control of Shiori would you?  
**Crystal (8:05:59 PM)**: nope  
**PalinDeathholder (8:07:08 PM)**: ((Shiori: :: comes back :: Hm... Shuichii must be back in his room... :: goes to make some tea, after closing the door behind her and puttnig the wet umbrella and coat away. and putting the shoes at the door :: ))  
**Crystal (8:08:10 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: blinks, and stares at the door :: Don't tell me Shiori's back... :: gets out of bed, and opens the door some, looking out :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (8:09:48 PM)**: ((Aya: :: hears movement downstairs and sticks her head out of her own door, before thinking against it and returning back to the windowsill :: _Its none of your business Aya.... just mind yourself..._))  
**PalinDeathholder (8:10:29 PM)**: ((Shiori: :: hears the doors opening :: Shuichii... Your still awake? I didnt wake you did I?))  
**Crystal (8:11:15 PM)**: ((Kurama: No mother. I just couldn't fall asleep... :: closes the door quietly, and makes his way downstairs :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (8:12:04 PM)**: ((Shiori: :: sighs, turning the stove off as the tea's done boiling :: Something on your mind?))  
**Crystal (8:13:10 PM)**: ((Kurama: Not exactly... :: sits at the table :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (8:13:49 PM)**: ((Shiori: :: sets down 2 cups of tea and sits down :: Girl troubles that dont include the ones chasing you?))  
**Crystal (8:14:26 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: blushes a bit :: N-No... Nothing of the sort mother.))  
**PalinDeathholder (8:15:39 PM)**: ((Shiori: :: smiles :: Is it your friend...Hiei... I believe his name is?))  
**Crystal (8:17:27 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: blushes :: Well.... not... really. :: plays with one of his sidelocks absentmindedly :: You know, I can just picture Kurama right now XD))  
**PalinDeathholder (8:18:59 PM)**: ((Shiori: oh gods your gonna kill me Hm... maybe you should hear some other things before you tell me... Did you know that I thought you would be a girl before you were born?)) Oh.. Kurama san... dont kill me... :: hides from the fangirls ::  
**Crystal (8:19:39 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: blushes deep red :: D-Did you? Oh...))  
**Crystal (8:19:56 PM)**: Dun worry, I thought Kurama was a girl when I saw him for the first time  
**PalinDeathholder (8:21:14 PM)**: ((Shiori: Even the doctors thought so too... Actually... oh gods dont hurt me You weren't found out to be a boy till after dellivery.. :: laughs :: Even the doctor had to take a second look))  
**Crystal (8:22:23 PM)**: ((Kurama: Oh... Well that's... interesting....))  
**PalinDeathholder (8:23:48 PM)**: ((Shiori: What was strange was that a shaman came, that also dealt in modern medicine... It was strange for he said you were to be one, till a demon came and changed you... What foolishness... ))  
**Crystal (8:24:32 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: eyes widen, and his face is almost as red as his hair :: Is that so...?))  
**PalinDeathholder (8:26:21 PM)**: ((Shiori: Thats always how american doctors are though, always silly ideas. It was strange though. He brought his whole family as well... A girl of 6... very well brought up... strange was the younger child... maybe not even 2.. in rags.. :: sighs sadly :: How one can treat their childeren so selectively is beyond me..))  
**PalinDeathholder (8:27:08 PM)**: stranger was the younger child :: :: :: :: ::  
**Crystal (8:28:49 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: looks at her interested :: Oh? And you said this man was a shaman..?))  
**PalinDeathholder (8:29:36 PM)**: ((Shiori: Well yes... He told me a little about himself... He lived in a place in.. Well somewhere in the States that had mainly shamans living there))  
**Crystal (8:30:27 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: nods a bit :: And the children... did you ever... catch a name...? Or his...?))  
**PalinDeathholder (8:34:03 PM)**: ((Shiori: Hm... lets see.. I may still have a letter from him... :: goes through her purse under the table :: ))  
**Crystal (8:34:51 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: blinks :: Letter?))  
**PalinDeathholder (8:37:15 PM)**: ((Shiori: Well... he wanted to keep in touch... mainly in you kind of... :: takes out a letter :: Ah...His name was Tsutai... wife was Hitori... and the older daughter was Shiniko... MIdori was the family name... but I never found out about the younger child...))  
**Crystal (8:38:17 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: nods :: Mother... could I perhaps... have that letter for a while?))  
**PalinDeathholder (8:39:52 PM)**: ((Shiori: Okay... I didnt expect you to take such an interest. You should know though that the family was killed over a year ago... Along with most of that same town... the youngest though was believed to be killed before all that...))  
**Crystal (8:40:35 PM)**: ((Kurama: Still... could I borrow it?))  
**PalinDeathholder (8:41:06 PM)**: ((Shiori: Okay... :: hands him the letter :: Only the letter or the picture as well?))  
**Crystal (8:41:34 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: places the letter in his pants pocket, and blinks at her :: Picture...? May I see it, please?))  
**Crystal (8:42:43 PM)**: OO They are selling swords on HSN  
**PalinDeathholder (8:43:30 PM)**: ((Shiori: It was taken at the hospital... :: takes out a picture of a rather large palish man along with a lady that would remind you of Aunt Petunia. A little girl of 6 dressed in pink satin with a bow in her hair and in the background a little girl in baggier than anything clothes and a rag wrapped around her arm and head :: Here... :: hands it to Kurama :: ))  
**Crystal (8:44:43 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: studies the picture intently :: I'm going to borrow this as well... If you don't mind...))  
**PalinDeathholder (8:44:57 PM)**: ((Shiori: Of course not))  
**Crystal (8:45:45 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: nods, and places it with the picture with the letter :: Mother... I don't mean to be rude... by why exactly to you mention that I was mistaken for a girl before I spoke any more...?))  
**PalinDeathholder (8:47:26 PM)**: ((Shiori: :: shrugs :: A mothers instinct... that and an old doctor may come by your school tomorrow over that. I overheard him at work... I just didnt want you to hear something by surprise...))  
**Crystal (8:49:00 PM)**: ((Kurama: ...You... weren't assuming... anything were you...?))  
**PalinDeathholder (8:49:46 PM)**: ((Shiori: :: looks at him funny :: Oh of course not... Though you should know that I would respect your decision on whichever way you go...))  
**Crystal (8:50:52 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: blushes, looking down somewhat :: Yes I know....))  
**PalinDeathholder (8:52:56 PM)**: ((Shiori: ...Now... what exactly is on your mind Shuichii,... or would you rather wait to talk about it?))  
**Crystal (8:54:37 PM)**: ((Kurama: I've just got alot on my mind...))  
**Crystal (8:55:04 PM)**: ((Kurama: I just can't seem to organize my thoughts, and it just keeps me up at night once in a while...))  
**PalinDeathholder (8:56:10 PM)**: ((Shiori: sometimes a journal helps...))  
**Crystal (8:56:58 PM)**: Is this referring to a certain story..?  
**Crystal (8:57:20 PM)**: ((Kurama: I'm not one much for writing these days...))  
**PalinDeathholder (8:57:54 PM)**: O.o oi... I think there is a fanfic on that...  
**Crystal (8:58:11 PM)**: Yes. ;;  
**PalinDeathholder (8:59:13 PM)**: ((Shiori: Sometimes writing stories, on anything helps as well... Is it too much to ask why you want to borrow the letter and picture?))  
**Crystal (9:01:24 PM)**: ((Kurama: No reason actually.. I just thought I'd like to see if they had distant relatives... So I can... thank their family for them helping you in any way they could that day...))  
**PalinDeathholder (9:02:29 PM)**: ((Shiori: :: looks at the clock :: Well.. as nice as that is. Idont care how you cant sleep, I want you to go to your room and try to get some sleep.... its not healthy to stay awake so late))  
**Crystal (9:04:49 PM)**: ((Kurama: I understand.... :: stands up from the table :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (9:05:21 PM)**: ((Shiori: :: cleans up the cups and such and cleans them before putting them away :: Remember, things always have a way of working out...))  
**Crystal (9:06:41 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: nods :: :: goes over and hugs her :: Thank you mother. Good night. :: goes to his room closing the door behind him :: :: sits on his bed in the dark, and sighs :: :: takes out the picture and letter, and looks at it :: ....))  
**PalinDeathholder (9:08:19 PM)**: ((Shiori: :: after cleaning up she goes to her room and rests :: ))  
**Crystal (9:09:15 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: puts the letter and picture in his nightable drawer :: :: runs a hand through his hair, massaging his forehead :: I feel a headache coming on....))  
**Crystal (9:10:36 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: glances at his nightable :: I just feel they have something to do with this case... :: sighs, closing his eyes :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (9:11:03 PM)**: so true... so so true... :: shakes her head ::  
**PalinDeathholder (9:12:15 PM)**: ((Aya: That lady... her voice seemed familiar... :: is now in her bed on her stomach with her feet curled over so her toes are massaging her forehead :: which can be done As if... from the far past...))  
**Crystal (9:14:17 PM)**: ((Kurama: Shaman... Palin... Agh... :: buries his face in his hands :: Think... They have to be connected...)) Didn't Palin use to murder Shamans? I'm just trying to remember, but I think that was said a whiiiiiiile ago  
**PalinDeathholder (9:14:29 PM)**: yeah... and brb  
**Crystal (9:14:35 PM)**: ok  
**Crystal is away at 9:17:45 PM**.  
**PalinDeathholder (9:21:46 PM)**: backs... yet your not... i didnt even know you went away...

****

**Auto response from Crystal (9:21:47 PM)**: Yes well, as all we experience biological causes after we eat. I just have to go relieve these causes during the time you decided to IM me. So just wait for a while and I shall return.  
Person who does not matter and has no life so makes custom away messages for every event possible to happen while Instant Messaging and Role-playing.

**Crystal returned at 9:26:36 PM**.  
**PalinDeathholder (9:26:43 PM)**: WB  
**Crystal (9:26:50 PM)**: Thank you  
**PalinDeathholder (9:27:07 PM)**: And I be thinking that you be needing the site gain ne?  
**Crystal (9:28:02 PM)**: that message is a little confusing.. what?  
**PalinDeathholder (9:28:53 PM)**: the site... with the mention on Palin. you be needing it?  
**Crystal (9:29:18 PM)**: ((Kurama: Palin could be that last child... but Palin murdered shamans....)) Um..not really, but it might help  
**PalinDeathholder (9:29:26 PM)**:  
**Crystal (9:31:06 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: takes out the picture again, and looks closely at it :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (9:32:04 PM)**: ((Aya: Okay... now I'm deifinitely getting the feeling that someones learning something that I dont want them to know... ))  
**Crystal (9:33:02 PM)**: ((Kurama: But... the girl looks like neither of her parents... Maybe they weren't her parents.... Palin was a demon... and... Shamans detest them... :: realizes why the last child is in rags :: ...Then that is....))  
**Crystal (9:35:34 PM)**: ((Kurama: I need to go through Reikai's records... :: sighs :: but it's too late, and I would never make it back in time so Shiori wouldn't find out. :: puts the picture back, and lays back on his bed :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (9:37:20 PM)**: ((Aya: :: shakes her head and laughs nervously :: Its not like anyone can link my past to me. I didnt even take their last name... They cant link that I a kid that was raised by shamans.. its impossible... I was even ruled to be murdered several weeks before everyone else...))  
**Crystal (9:39:01 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: stares at the ceiling, and rubs his forehead :: :: sighs :: Today has been too stressful...)  
**Crystal (9:39:03 PM)**: :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (9:40:43 PM)**: ((Hiei: Hn... I hear meditating helps... :: is on the bed post watching Kurma :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (9:40:48 PM)**: Kurama :: ::  
**Crystal (9:41:35 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: jumps a bit :: :: glares at him a bit :: Mind warning me next time... Are you trying to give me a heart failure?))  
**PalinDeathholder (9:43:43 PM)**: ((Hiei: Hn... If you knew I was coming then I may become dull :: lays down besides, very closely, to Kurama ::  
**PalinDeathholder (9:43:45 PM)**: )) :: ::  
**Crystal (9:45:34 PM)**: Kurama: Making sure your skills at sneaking are sharp? :: shakes his head :: :: looks at him, and realizes his proximity :: Why did you decide to pass by so late...?  
**PalinDeathholder (9:46:31 PM)**: ((Hiei: Hn... I didnt feel like staying at my post, so I left...))  
**Crystal (9:47:22 PM)**: ((Kurama: At this time of night you usually reside in a tree somewhere...))  
**PalinDeathholder (9:48:30 PM)**: ((Hiei: Hn... I dont like the rain...))  
**Crystal (9:50:07 PM)**: ((Kurama: Oh... So then it's merely to get shelter that you show up... :: looks at the clock :: at half past one in the morning?))  
**PalinDeathholder (9:51:05 PM)**: ((Hiei: ...maybe some other reason... As well... Look fox, you cant go around so stressed... it makes you cocky and act more like the baka ningen.  
**PalinDeathholder (9:51:08 PM)**: )) :: ::  
**Crystal (9:52:38 PM)**: ((Kurama: Look who's talking about acting cocky... :: sighs, rubbing at his temples :: And I in no way act like Kuwabara, so don't even suggest it.))  
**PalinDeathholder (9:54:37 PM)**: ((Hiei: Hn... :: beeper on his hip lights up, showing that he's still in his patrol uniform. Making Hiei sweatdrop :: I guess they found out...))  
**Crystal (9:56:03 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: stares at him incredulously :: You actually let them make you wear a _beeper?_ :: sighs, and rolls over on his side :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (9:57:03 PM)**: ((Hiei: :: shrugs :: They promised unlimited sweet snow if I took it... :: grabs Kurama around the waist :: Its only while I'm on patrol duty hours...))  
**Crystal (9:58:23 PM)**: ((Kurama: ...You wear it... to get ice cream...? :: glances at him :: You know, you really amaze me sometimes...))  
**PalinDeathholder (9:59:45 PM)**: ((Hiei: They have better sweet snow than these ningens... Plus only 2 hours... It's only their loss. :: takes the beeper off and throws it out the window :: Plus I never agreed to listen to the beeper))  
**Crystal (10:02:10 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: looks at him :: You know... those are some idiots you work for... But then you get the ice cream, so I guess that's a plus....)) I accidently closed the window a while ago... can you send me the saved IM when you can. x.X  
**Crystal (10:04:44 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: shakes his head :: :: sighs :: You must have some sweet tooth to take that job for their ice cream...))  
**PalinDeathholder (10:05:14 PM)**: ((Hiei: Hn... It's also that deal I made with Mokuro... I dont go back on my word))  
**Crystal (10:07:26 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: sighs :: True, you don't break your word on anything... For that I respect you. I shouldn't have mocked what you have to do for the job...))  
**PalinDeathholder (10:08:18 PM)**: ((Hiei: Hn... its the stress caused by that damn toddler...))  
**Crystal (10:09:29 PM)**: ((Kurama: Yes I'd like to wring his neck sometimes.... :: Is actually wringing and twisting the corner of his sheet with quite some anger... :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (10:10:19 PM)**: ((Hiei: Maybe we should go to makai to relieve that stress by taking your anger out on the demons there))  
**Crystal (10:11:47 PM)**: ((Kurama: Too late... I can't... Shiori would find out I'm gone. :: Has wripped the sheet, wishing it were a certain toddler.... :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (10:12:08 PM)**: ((Hiei: I know... I meant later...))  
**Crystal (10:13:25 PM)**: ((Kurama: I don't need to relieve my stress..... :: ripping the sheet more, dragging it up as he rips it down in half :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (10:14:05 PM)**: ((Hiei: :: gently grabs Kurama's hands :: And your ningen mother wont notice the sheets...))  
**Crystal (10:15:39 PM)**: ((Kurama: I can sew them and she won't know.... Or I can just get rid of them and say I needed it for some school project.... She won't notice one sheet gone.... :: rips down it more :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (10:17:05 PM)**: ((Hiei: :: shakes his head and kisses the base of Kuramas cheek :: Your going to get yourself sick from taking it out like this... Maybe you should try meditating...))  
**Crystal (10:19:34 PM)**: ((Kurama: I hate meditating.... Sometimes I'm so sick of this life, I just wish I could fall asleep and never wake up... :: tears the sheet completely with one pull :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (10:22:57 PM)**: ((Hiei: Do that and you may end up stuck with the toddler. Also you cant be sure what I would do if that happened.))  
**Crystal (10:25:15 PM)**: ((Kurama: Live in Makai? You have no reason to think about Ningenkai if it did happen. That's what I see...)) Type your entry, and I'll brb. My stupid brother has me copying something for FF9 for him... -.-#  
**PalinDeathholder (10:29:15 PM)**: ((Hiei: You would end up thinking about your ningen mother too much then. It wouldnt work no matter how much you tried... Your going to have to find a way to relax that wont interfere))  
**Crystal (10:34:59 PM)**: Back... and never use a sharpie marker to write on paper  
**PalinDeathholder (10:35:11 PM)**: ...ok?  
**Crystal (10:35:28 PM)**: Trust me.. when it's not the extra fine point, it's hell  
**PalinDeathholder (10:35:40 PM)**: i know...  
**Crystal (10:39:02 PM)**: also... how much time is it for genocide?  
**PalinDeathholder (10:39:22 PM)**: O.o???  
**Crystal (10:39:37 PM)**: ... :: puts away death for brother plan :: Nevermind  
**Crystal (10:39:42 PM)**: ((Kurama: I just wish it could all stop... you don't know that living like this is killing me... :: grips the bedsheet :: All the lies, school, the rekai tantei... it's feeding that stress and I can't take it... And I hate it even more for making me so damned pathetic that everyone's probably disgusted with my weakness))  
**PalinDeathholder (10:41:07 PM)**: ((Hiei: I respect you for your strength to even do all that... I couldnt, as much as I wouldnt normally admit, stay in this filthy world as long as you have))  
**Crystal (10:43:55 PM)**: ((Kurama: Well, I can't just up and leave Shiori. That would be cowardice, and irresponsible. I plagued her by being her child, and I can't abandon her.))  
**PalinDeathholder (10:44:32 PM)**: ((Hiei: That ningen woman seems to see you as a blessing...))  
**Crystal (10:47:23 PM)**: ((Kurama: I think I'm more of a curse... I've tired her out when she cared for me in the years I was regaining my power... Still she insists on caring for me, and now she's the fragile one... :: bites his lip :: It's like I'm killing her...))  
**PalinDeathholder (10:49:29 PM)**: ((Hiei: Hn... fox... Ningens get weak, fragile then die. It has nothing to do with you. Last I saw, she was in the best health lately since that mirror you used))  
**Crystal (10:51:48 PM)**: ((Kurama: .... :: closes his eyes :: You must be goddamned sick of me and my whining, because that's all I've been doing.))  
**PalinDeathholder (10:53:26 PM)**: ((Hiei: Im getting sick of you saying that. You need to learn to relax. Forget everything for a while. Its not as hard as you think and in the end it only provides an advantage to you.))  
**Crystal (10:59:28 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: looks up at him :: ...... :: sighs :: I'm just not used to relaxing. Everyone expects me to be there to help, so I'm just used to it.)) O.O Kenny was killed from spontaneous combustion  
**PalinDeathholder (11:00:33 PM)**: ((Hiei: Hn... this week or whatever you have a vacation off your school ne?))  
**Crystal (11:01:11 PM)**: ((Kurama: What about it?))  
**PalinDeathholder (11:02:26 PM)**: ((Hiei: I can get a place out on some island in makai... I'm taking you there and your to relax then. Two days we're leaving...))  
**Crystal (11:03:13 PM)**: ((Kurama: but... what about Shiori..? I can't...))  
**PalinDeathholder (11:04:38 PM)**: ((Hiei: You can for 4 days. Tell her you and some friends are going off to relax and work on something. It is the complete truth after all, so no more lies to her on that))  
**Crystal (11:07:57 PM)**: ((Kurama: .... :: sighs :: Fine... :: moves forward to his face a bit, but thinks otherwise and moves back :: Thank you... :: glances out the window, and looks back at Hiei :: Is that thing really broken?))  
**PalinDeathholder (11:08:30 PM)**: ((Hiei: Hn... sadly not... that thing even can survive an attack from my Kokoryuuha...))  
**Crystal (11:09:39 PM)**: ((Kurama: Damn it....))  
**Crystal (11:10:39 PM)**: ((Kurama: When Mokuro wants to keep track of someone she never does it loosely...))  
**PalinDeathholder (11:10:59 PM)**: ((Hiei: :: grunts in agreement :: ))  
**Crystal (11:11:41 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: inches somewhat closer :: But you didn't promise to listen to it right?))  
**PalinDeathholder (11:13:15 PM)**: ((Hiei: Thats what I said fox... their going to have to implant some curse into me to make me listen to it))  
**Crystal (11:15:20 PM)**: ((Kurama: There's no one who knows spells like that, right? :: trails a finger absentmindedly on his hand :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (11:16:03 PM)**: ((Hiei: None now at least... Something we can thank that Palin for... Its a shaman curse...))  
**Crystal (11:17:43 PM)**: ((Kurama: Speaking of which, I found on some things on Palin.))  
**PalinDeathholder (11:18:15 PM)**: ((Hiei: :: raises an eyebrow :: ))  
**Crystal (11:19:50 PM)**: ((Kurama: I'm almost certain that Palin and the shamans who adopted her were at the hospital when I was born as a ningen. The father spoke to Shiori, and said something about wanting to keep an eye on me. Anyway, it turns out Shiori had a letter from them, and a picture.))  
**PalinDeathholder (11:21:20 PM)**: ((Hiei: Where did you hear that Palin was adopted by shamans? Theyve been saying that it was just a renegade that had a stong bitterness towards the shamans and acted out that way))  
**Crystal (11:23:20 PM)**: ((Kurama: I don't know... it all just... fits that way... I just have a feeling... or maybe it's... Oh... nevermind... I'm just mumbling nonsense... :: rolls over to be facedown, and buries his face in his pillow :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (11:23:59 PM)**: ((Hiei: :: actually chuckles :: Never doubt your instincts fox :: nuzzles into Kurama's neck :: ))  
**Crystal (11:26:22 PM)**: ((Kurama: Mmm... :: stays facedown in his pillow :: Maybe my instincts are just incorrect tonight...))  
**PalinDeathholder (11:29:23 PM)**: ((Hiei: Hn... :: hands wander and I'm starting to opt for a jump to when theres an actual sun out in the morning :: ))  
**Crystal (11:30:57 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: shudders feeling him, ahem wander. And I'd say your right :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (11:31:37 PM)**: (( :: :: :: :: :: :: :: Lets do a decent time in the day, thinking its maybe a saturday on it, 8 in the morning :: :: :: :: :: :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (11:32:46 PM)**: ((Shiori: :: is setting breakfast on the table, putting up 3 places :: _Maybe he thinks that I dont know about his guest... and Hiei always leaves to not stay for breakfast_))  
**Crystal (11:33:11 PM)**: lol, talk about mother's intuition...  
**Crystal (11:34:36 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: groans, and reaches to knock his alarm clock of the nighttable, successfully shutting it up :: Stupid clock...)) That would actually be my way of shutting of the alarm... when I don't hit it with my fist...  
**PalinDeathholder (11:35:19 PM)**: ((Hiei: :: being... Hiei... He's gone already, not being one for social times :: ))  
**Crystal (11:36:07 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: glances at the clock on the floor :: 8 in the morning...? :: sighs :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (11:36:56 PM)**: ((Aya: :: is in the windowsill, staring to the outside even though shes really asleep :: ))  
**Crystal (11:39:08 PM)**: ((Kurama: Why do I even set that alarm... :: gets up, pulling on some clothes... o.O;; :: :: stretches and yawns :: :: walks to the door, and opens it a tad :: Mother, are you up...?))  
**PalinDeathholder (11:39:58 PM)**: ((Shiori: Shuichii, I'm downstairs... I was just about to call you to let you know that breakfast is ready... I had a feeling that you set the alarm again on habit))  
**PalinDeathholder (11:41:05 PM)**: ((Shiori: Dear, will you wake up your guest to let them know as well... I'm sure they would be famished...))  
**Crystal (11:41:41 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: falters a bit :: Um... Would this be a bad time to tell you I sort of forgot to mention that to you last night..?))  
**PalinDeathholder (11:42:20 PM)**: ((Shiori: It's alright Shuichi. I know you wouldn't bring someone in that you didnt trust. ))  
**Crystal (11:43:21 PM)**: ((Kurama: Thank you, and sorry for not letting you know Mother... :: walks over to the guest room, and knocks on the door :: Are you up..?))  
**PalinDeathholder (11:45:21 PM)**: ((Aya: :: jumps a bit and shakes her head :: OKay kijo... just a door knocking... :: realizes shes talking to herself outloud she slowly opens up the door and puts her head out and looking down :: I'm up... thank you... for waking me))  
**Crystal (11:46:13 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: nods :: My mother's cooking breakfast, and I'm sure you must be hungry...))  
**PalinDeathholder (11:46:43 PM)**: ((Aya: :: says nothing and just keeps looking down :: Your mother is very kind... Must be nice...))  
**Crystal (11:47:48 PM)**: ((Kurama: She is... :: glances downstairs :: Let's head downstairs then. :: leads her down the staircase to the kitchen :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (11:48:11 PM)**: ((Aya: :: follows Kurama downstairs, looking down the whole time :: ))  
**Crystal (11:50:00 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: goes into the kitchen :: Good morning Mother... This is my guest...)) um... did you ever tell Kurama your name?  
**PalinDeathholder (11:50:36 PM)**: ((Shiori: :: smiles and bows to Aya :: Hello then....)) ; Knew I forgot to do anything...))  
**PalinDeathholder (11:50:39 PM)**: :: ::  
**PalinDeathholder (11:51:45 PM)**: ((Aya: Aya.. Miss Minamino... and I thank you for not being angered by my presense... :: keeps her head facing down the whole time :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (11:53:04 PM)**: ((Shiori: Now dear... No need to speak like that. Why dont you both just sit down and I'll get us something to drink. By the sound of your accent, your American, so I guess coffee would be preferred?))  
**PalinDeathholder (11:54:24 PM)**: ((Aya: :: is taken aback by her kindness :: Um... Actually... I dont drink coffee often... but thank you for offering... water is fine thank you... :: sits down quietly :: ))  
**Crystal (11:55:30 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: sits down in the chair across from Aya's :: Did you sleep well Mother, considering I kept you up awhile last night talking...))  
**PalinDeathholder (11:58:02 PM)**: ((Shiori: :: laughs quietly :: You dont talk that loud dear. I did not even notice you were awake... :: puts drinks in front of all their places, whatever Kurama usually drinks in the morning, the water and some black tea with honey. then sits down :: Did you get at least some rest though Shuichii?))  
**Crystal (11:59:03 PM)**: ((Kurama: :: blushes faintly :: I did.... :: sips at his cup :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (11:59:44 PM)**: ((Shiori: And you Aya, it sounded like you were walking on walls :: laughs softly :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (12:00:20 AM)**: ((Aya: Oh... I am sorry m'lady... I did not mean... _I knew I should have found a different way to relax..._))  
**PalinDeathholder (12:01:01 AM)**: ((Shiori: No.. it was just a joke... and please... Shiori, not m'lady... we're not in feudal times afterall... :: smiles and politely sips her tea :: ))  
**Crystal (12:02:23 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: finishes off what he's drinking rather quickly, almost like a shot :: I need to remember not to set my alarm everday...))  
**PalinDeathholder (12:03:29 AM)**: ((Shiori: Maybe you should go back to rest... if you are not feeling well...))  
**PalinDeathholder (12:04:15 AM)**: ((Aya: :: keeps her head down and quietly and polites takes a sip of her water before setting it back down :: ....))  
**Crystal (12:05:41 AM)**: ((Kurama: No I'm fine... You don't need to worry... :: stands up, taking his cup, to make some more green tea which is just what I thought he drinks :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (12:08:20 AM)**: ((Shiori: You cant stop what a mother feels young Shuichii... :: sees Aya hadnt touched her food :: ... The food wont bite you know :: smiles sadly at Aya :: _Poor thing, probably was treated to be like this... she seems familiar though..._))  
**Crystal (12:10:06 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: finishes making his tea, and sits down, drinking it a bit slower than last time :: Mother's cooking is very good Aya... I'm sure you'll like it.))  
**PalinDeathholder (12:12:06 AM)**: ((Aya: I'm sorry...I dont mean to be. if you think I am, rude... I'm just not accustomed... thank you... :: may sound weird, but gets out of the seat and kneels on the ground bowing to Shiori with her face facing the ground eyes closed :: I am sorry for my rudeness...))  
**Crystal (12:12:41 AM)**: i've seen it been done  
**PalinDeathholder (12:13:16 AM)**: ((Shiori: :: looks sad for a second :: get up... this is no time to be on the floor like that... Just eat your breakfast... It looks like you havent eaten in ages afterall...))  
**Crystal (12:13:50 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: looks at her softly :: Ano... And you're not being rude at all...))  
**PalinDeathholder (12:13:59 AM)**: Yeah... its sad to see... but thats the way she was raised... :: shrugs :: hard to break the habit  
**PalinDeathholder (12:15:51 AM)**: ((Aya: :: gets up and sits back at the table, still looking down :: ...I'm... I'm sorry... :: gets up and leaves, but not without giving another bow to Shiori and Shuichii, and elaves rather quickly, even leaving her bag :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (12:16:36 AM)**: ((Shiori: :: sighs :: Poor kid... just like that one in the picture I showed you... always looking down... I would have been surprised if she accepted the food... ))  
**Crystal (12:18:38 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: gets up from the table :: M-Mother, we can't let her go.... _She must be that girl from the picture.... _Um... excuse me Mother. :: runs out of the kitchen :: :: quickly slips on his sneakers, and runs off down the block, looking for Aya :: )) after what he's found out, he doesn't exactly want to take her in  
**Crystal (12:19:00 AM)**: To reikai that is...  
**Crystal (12:19:02 AM)**: ::  
**PalinDeathholder (12:19:07 AM)**: lol  
**PalinDeathholder (12:19:57 AM)**: ((Aya: :: is going back through the park, trying to retrace her steps to find the portal :: _Your too much of a nuisance kijo... it would be best to leave them all_))  
**Crystal (12:20:51 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: reaches the park, and stops to catch his breath which is out of control :: :: looks around :: A-Aya!))  
**PalinDeathholder (12:21:33 AM)**: ((Shiori: :: smiles softly understanding Kurama and cleans up her own placing, leavin's Aya's food there on instinct that she'd be back and goes into the living room to read something :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (12:22:26 AM)**: ((Aya: :: is in the tree out of breath :: _No... I'm sorry Kurama, as good a person youve been, Id be too much trouble I'm afraid..._))  
**Crystal (12:23:41 AM)**: ((Kurama: Gods I hate this human body sometimes... :: coughs, and tries to regain his breath :: :: concentrates, trying to find her ki, running through the park :: Where is she... Aya!!))  
**PalinDeathholder (12:25:23 AM)**: ((Aya: _Hes going to pass out from exhaustion looking for me.. I cant let that happen..._ :: jumps down, well slides down, the tree shes in and grabs Kurama by the shoulder :: ...I'm right here... :: is looking down :: ...You didnt have to come after me...))  
**Crystal (12:27:32 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: attempts to stand up straight, and breathing is ragged :: N-No.... Please... stop... looking down... :: coughs a bit :: And... I know... but I don't want... to :: coughs :: Turn you in... You can stay... with my mother and I... Pl-Please...))  
**PalinDeathholder (12:29:42 AM)**: ((Aya: ...What... How? :: looks up some to him :: You need to rest.... :: is actually hiding the fact that she too is out of breath due to stubborness and conditioning :: ))  
**Crystal (12:30:58 AM)**: ((Kurama: As do you... and... Let's just say... it's instinct.))  
**PalinDeathholder (12:31:48 AM)**: ((Aya: :: fights the urge to look down :: I'd feel like I'm imposing though...))  
**Crystal (12:32:53 AM)**: ((Kurama: Please don't.... feel that way. :: Smiles genuinely which he rarely does :: My mother would love it if you stayed, and so would I.))  
**PalinDeathholder (12:34:17 AM)**: ((Aya: But... Botan... She like... pops in all the time... It'll be too much for you to continue lying and saying you know nothing on me... I couldnt let you be strained like that..))  
**Crystal (12:34:56 AM)**: ((Kurama: No, I'll be fine... As for Botan... :: sighs :: I should get a damned restraining order on her....))  
**PalinDeathholder (12:35:33 AM)**: ((Aya: I say find a way to destroy the full supply of whatever drug shes on... damn baka ferry ditz...))  
**Crystal (12:37:06 AM)**: ((Kurama: My thoughts exactly... As for her, I'm going to inform that she should not waste my time and contact the one who should be hearing this, which is Yusuke. Besides, she's not going to be coming anytime soon because I told her to have Koenma stop nagging us like a fifty year old housewife from hell))  
**PalinDeathholder (12:38:19 AM)**: ((Aya: :: smirks, which for now is the closest thing thats coming out of her to a smile :: Sadly if Botan bugs Yusuke enough, he'll tell her.. and he does know... He raids Crystals place enough...))  
**Crystal (12:40:24 AM)**: ((Kurama: Hm... well odds are, as I intructed Botan, Koenma won't be sending his hyper lackey so often. :: blinks, and notices his red hair is drenched :: :: sighs :: I forgot it was still raining... I suppose this is a good time to make our way back..?))  
**PalinDeathholder (12:42:26 AM)**: ((Aya: :: drops the smirk :: Now you may get sick because you came after me... At least Hiei can dry ye up ne? :: starts to walk back and is paused as her foot gets stuck in some mud :: ...thats... annoying... :: pulls her foot out which makes a strange sound... its kinda funny really :: ))  
**Crystal (12:43:18 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: is blushing rather brightly at the comment :: Ano... Let's go.... :: walks back with her to the house :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (12:44:28 AM)**: ((Aya: ...Oi Kurama... does this mean I have to return the serpent blade? :: is walking abck along side with Kurama :: ))  
**Crystal (12:45:09 AM)**: ((Kurama: Oh that.... Well... Returning it would cause some people to notice... I suggest you don't.))  
**PalinDeathholder (12:45:43 AM)**: ((Aya: ..Good... for I wasnt planning to even if you said I did have to...))  
**Crystal (12:47:07 AM)**: ((Kurama: I wouldn't have told you to either way. :: reaches the house with her :: :: wrings his hair once they reach the doorstep, and opens the door :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (12:49:13 AM)**: ((Aya: :: smirks and gives a quick heat up to Kurama to dry him off as she takes her shoes off at the door before stepping in, going back to the habit of looking down :: ))  
**Crystal (12:50:31 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: looks at her :: Please... try not to look down... People should be able to see your face... And thank you... for drying me off. :: slips off his sneakers :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (12:51:17 AM)**: ((Aya: Well... its just force of habit... You must understand that it's hard to not look down...))  
**Crystal (12:52:10 AM)**: ((Kurama: I understand... But... I hope you won't in due time. :: smiles at her :: :: bows :: now if you excuse me, I have a loathed math assignment to do.))  
**PalinDeathholder (12:53:05 AM)**: ((Aya: Why when your teacher will be absent on your next school day? Also... homework isnt always top priority. Learn to relax))  
**Crystal (12:54:02 AM)**: ((Kurama: That thing must run in the family... I just want to get rid of it before I have to go somewhere... :: shifts a bit uncomfortably :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (12:55:33 AM)**: ((Aya: :: smirks :: I just overheard you and Hiei... Sorry, but its hard to hide stuff from me.. and... if you want I have a very good calculator that has a graph and charting capability...Itll make your homework seem like nothing))  
**Crystal (12:56:22 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: is blushing faintly :: It's all right.... and the latter would be much appreciated...))  
**PalinDeathholder (12:58:11 AM)**: ((Aya: :: runs up the stairs, tripping over the first step before continueing, goes through the window in the guest room, steals such a calculator, taking it out of the packaging and returns through the window and goes back downstairs after making sure that she doesnt have mud or anything on her and hands it to Kurama :: And dont thank me... I mean its really nothing...))  
**PalinDeathholder (12:59:12 AM)**: ((Shiori: :: gets up from her place int he chair and puts the book away taking out an enlarged picture of that same one Kurama has and a laptop :: I knew it was her....))  
**Crystal (12:59:40 AM)**: ((Kurama: Ummm... Thank you... :: takes it from her, and bows rather slowly :: :: walks up the stairs :: ))  
**Crystal (1:00:30 AM)**: ((Kurama: Let me or my mother know if you need anything. :: goes into his room, closing the door quietly :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (1:00:46 AM)**: ((Aya: :: after making sure Kurama is gone, she stands on only one foot holding the other :: ow... dang stair...))  
**Crystal (1:01:49 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: is glancing at the door :: _I hope her foot is all right after that trip...._))  
**PalinDeathholder (1:03:31 AM)**: ((Aya: Ah well... :: stands normally again, toe a bit red as I laugh my ass off :: Guess I'll just sleep and stay out of their way :: stomach growls very loudly, like Goku's when he's hungry :: o.o'' ))  
**PalinDeathholder (1:04:30 AM)**: ((Shiori: :: laughs and softly pushes Aya into the kitchen :: Why dont you just eat.... ))  
**Crystal (1:05:20 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: is making quick work of the math, and blinks when he hears the sound of Aya's stomach :: :: looks at the door :: Ano... what was that?))  
**PalinDeathholder (1:05:49 AM)**: am i the only one laughing to the point that their almost falling out of their chair?  
**Crystal (1:06:02 AM)**: me too  
**PalinDeathholder (1:07:46 AM)**: ((Aya: :: sweatdrops :: Ayia.... okay Miss. Minamino... :: walks into the kitchen and sits at her place at the table :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (1:09:02 AM)**: ((Shiori: Now I'm not letting you leave till you eat whats in front of you... :: goes back into the other room to work on the laptop :: ))  
**Crystal (1:10:10 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: is somewhat a bit drowsy, finishing off the math :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (1:12:23 AM)**: ((Aya: _Sorry Shiori.... _ :: puts the food in the processor and washes the dishes before putting them away :: ))  
**Crystal (1:13:56 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: finished the math, and is now lightly sleeping, his face buried in his arms on his textbook :: _Was that a food processor....? _ :: drifts back into sleep ::  
**Crystal (1:13:59 AM)**: :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (1:15:34 AM)**: ((Shiori: :: is being all quiet like and slips into Kuramas room and puts a blanket over his shoulders before leaving to work :: _I knew she wouldnt actually eat it... poor girl..._))  
**Crystal (1:16:22 AM)**: are we sure that Shiori isn't part kitsune? O.O She's very perceptive, or has excellent hearing  
**PalinDeathholder (1:17:16 AM)**: lol she was just in the living room which is close to the kitchen to hear the processor... and the blanket thing... mothers intuition... seeing that he was drained already  
**Crystal (1:18:25 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: sleeps a bit more deeply, now that he's warmed by the blanket :: ))  
**Crystal (1:18:38 AM)**: mother's intuition can sometime's be scary  
**PalinDeathholder (1:20:08 AM)**: ((Aya: :: IN the guest room, prepares a block of ice that goes straight up and balances in it on one hand going into meditation on it, making a soft humming noise :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (1:21:10 AM)**: I saw that on buffy, but with wooden blocks o.o  
**Crystal (1:21:16 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: stirs a bit :: :: blinks his slightly closed eyes and yawns :: :: glances at the clock :: Shiori must've left for work already...))  
**Crystal (1:21:30 AM)**: o.o; cool though....  
**PalinDeathholder (1:21:54 AM)**: kinda like Yusukes training... but he doesnt really meditate... at the same time...  
**Crystal (1:22:19 AM)**: that's because Yusuke cannot concentrate very well... or mutitask  
**Crystal (1:22:26 AM)**: :: multitask  
**PalinDeathholder (1:22:44 AM)**: lol instead he deals with Genkai's 'torture' at the same time lol  
**PalinDeathholder (1:23:54 AM)**: ((Aya: :: legs sway some before she regains balance in meditating, maybe letting out a soft spike in energy :: ))  
**Crystal (1:24:18 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: sits up straight and stretches, and notices the blanket on him :: :: smiles softly :: Thank you mother. :: folds it and places it on the end of his bed :: I wonder what Aya's doing...))  
**PalinDeathholder (1:25:30 AM)**: ((Aya: :: lets out a short gasp of breath as she switches to using one finger to balance on and resumes meditating, a soft glow of her energy around her now :: ))  
**Crystal (1:26:14 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: walks outside, and slowly goes to her door :: :: knocks softly :: Aya?))  
**PalinDeathholder (1:27:19 AM)**: ((Aya: :: like all in actual meditation, doesnt really respond to Kurama, but instead remains meditating looking the same. Though the door remain unlocked :: ))  
**Crystal (1:28:36 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: pushes the door open slowly and looks inside :: Oh... :: leaves and shuts the door softly behind him :: :: goes back to his room :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (1:31:41 AM)**: ((Aya: :: sneezes as someone talks something bad about her, as the superstition is, and falls off the block :: . Ayia... _I hope I didnt wake Kurama...._ :: abosrbs the ice quickly and starts to clean the room :: ))  
**Crystal (1:33:05 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: sitting on his bed, silently trying to relax, trying to meditate :: :: sighs :: Hiei makes it sound like it's easy...  
**Crystal (1:33:11 AM)**: :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (1:35:03 AM)**: ((Aya: **_Thats because to him it is... It takes time at first then you get accustomed to it that you do_** Sorry, just bold italics has been dragged into my telekinesis use :: continues cleaning :: **_just think of the most relaxing time you remember and hold onto that feeling..._**))  
**Crystal (1:36:31 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: blinks :: _Aya? _ :: glances at the door and sighs :: Let's try it again... :: closes his eyes, and tries to recall a time that soothed him :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (1:37:40 AM)**: ((Aya: :: starts to hum... Dark Side Stories, though may get loud enough to be heard, call it habit to pass the time in cleaning :: ))  
**Crystal (1:38:45 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: opens his eyes, and sighs in frustration :: This isn't working... :: lays back on his bed :: :: closes his eyes :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (1:41:31 AM)**: ((Aya: :: ends up softly singing, outloud, Kiss From a Rose, by Seal... I dont know if you know it... but its a nice song... and its more of habit from cleaning, as now shes downstairs :: ))  
**Crystal (1:42:48 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: glances at the door :: _I hope she's all right._ :: looks at the clock :: I should clean up the house... :: gets up, and goes downstairs :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (1:44:25 AM)**: ((Aya: :: is just about done cleaning downstairs...as if youve read about the mansion, she used to have to clean that, still softly singing that one song outloud to herself :: ))  
**Crystal (1:45:16 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: sees her cleaning :: Ano... you don't have to clean... You are a guest...))  
**PalinDeathholder (1:47:15 AM)**: ((Aya: Oh... I couldnt keep any clear thoughts... so I decided to earn my keep and thank you and your mother by cleaning... its nothing really... Not that your house is nothing, its great, I just mean Ive cleaned dirtier houses... not that your house was really dirty to begin with! ...Oh dear... I just keep getting myself further into my own verbal mess.... :: sighs in defeat as I laugh my ass off from this :: ))  
**Crystal (1:48:27 AM)**: ((Kurama: No no.. It's quite all right... You just don't really have to clean... And you spent quite some time.... it's almost four...))  
**PalinDeathholder (1:49:26 AM)**: ((Aya: I only just started... I was meditating before... but I ended up sneezing which threw me off... so had to keep myself busy, so I just thought it'd be a nice gesture to clean...))  
**Crystal (1:50:46 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: smiles :: Well, thank you for very much. Today's Saturday, so mother should be coming home earlier than usual... I usually cook dinner for her Saturdays... would you like to help me?))  
**PalinDeathholder (1:51:32 AM)**: ((Aya: Sure... but I warn you Ive been told that I can burn water...)) me getting that from reading Yami no Matsuei ;  
**Crystal (1:52:20 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: chuckles a bit :: I'm sure you'll do fine. Well, let's get to it then. :: walks to the kitchen :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (1:53:05 AM)**: ((Aya: **_I wasnt kidding..._** :: goes into the kitchen as well :: So what do you need out?))  
**Crystal (1:54:37 AM)**: ((Kurama: Well... I wasn't exactly sure of what I could make... :: looks at her :: how does lasagna sound?)) You have no idea how many times I've read in a story where Kurama makes lasagna for dinner...))  
**Crystal (1:54:41 AM)**: ::  
**PalinDeathholder (1:55:34 AM)**: ((Aya: :: shrugs :: Your looking at someone that would only make ramen and tea.. other times just buying the meals...))  
**Crystal (1:58:33 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: laughs a bit :: Well, how about you just rest in the living room and I cook, ok? :: gets the mozarella, ricotta, and meat from the fridge :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (2:00:04 AM)**: ((Aya: Gods... if the others saw me like this.. they wouldnt let me live it down... _and thats just my kids..._ I was going to finish cleaning anyways... I have the halls to do still... :: gives a short bow before leaving to do as she said :: ))  
**Crystal (2:01:34 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: looks after her somewhat sadly :: :: gets to work on dinner, boiling the pasta, cooking the meat, etc. :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (2:03:09 AM)**: ((Shiori: :: comes back from work, which makes me think on what she really does :: Shuichii, Aya? :: looks around and sniffs :: You two seemed busy today... :: slips out of her shoes at the door and puts her coat away :: ))  
**Crystal (2:05:50 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: has just taken out the food from the oven and placed it on a coaster on the table :: :: Lets out a small breath of exhaustion :: :: pulls off the oven mitts, and wipes at his brow :: :: goes to the door :: Welcome home mother. :: bows a bit :: How was work?))  
**Crystal (2:06:41 AM)**: hm... where does shiori work? o.O  
**PalinDeathholder (2:06:49 AM)**: ((Shiori: Work was fine.. Dear you should be resting :: puts a hand on Kuramas forehead all motherly :: Sure your not coming down with something?))  
**PalinDeathholder (2:07:05 AM)**: See?! I knew I wasnt alone in wondering!  
**Crystal (2:07:57 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: shakes his head :: I assure you I'm fine mother. Thank you for asking though, and I'm sorry for causing you to worry.))  
**PalinDeathholder (2:09:19 AM)**: ((Shiori: Shuichii... You should realize. Its a mothers job to worry. :: smiles and hugs him :: You cant change an old womans ways afterall))  
**Crystal (2:10:07 AM)**: ((Kurama: I know. :: hugs her back gently :: I'm just sorry is all... I don't mean to worry you.))  
**PalinDeathholder (2:11:36 AM)**: ((Shiori: Dont ever be sorry for being loved. Afterall hearing someone say sorry over nothing is what can be painful to see... Afterall your in a way acting like the same girl that ran out by being like that.))  
**Crystal (2:12:28 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: nods, and pulls away slowly :: I'll go get Aya for dinner. :: goes down the hallway to go find Aya :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (2:14:00 AM)**: ((Aya: :: comes out from one of the doors Kurama passes and slips dowstairs to the kitchen to sit with Shiori :: _Heh... he'll never know what hit him till it does..._))  
**Crystal (2:14:53 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: knocks on Aya's door :: Aya..?))  
**PalinDeathholder (2:15:31 AM)**: ((Shiori: :: voice is heard from the dining room/kitchen area :: Shuichii, shes down here))  
**Crystal (2:16:32 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: blinks :: :: sighs :: She must've slipped downstairs. :: goes downstairs to the dining room/kitchen :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (2:17:51 AM)**: ((Aya: Sorry Shuichii, I just couldnt help but play a insy weensy joke on ya :: yup thats the young kit kitsune in her coming through as she gives a smirk to Kurama :: ))  
**Crystal (2:18:36 AM)**: ((Kurama: Hm. :: smiles a bit back at her, as he sets plates at their places with forks and such :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (2:19:31 AM)**: ((Aya: :: sticks her tongue out at Kurama while his back is turned and face goes serious and tongue...not out... when he turns back around :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (2:20:14 AM)**: ((Shiori: _It seems shes finally learned to relax somewhat_ :: is softly chuckling from the behaviour :: ))  
**Crystal (2:20:57 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: looks at Aya a bit suspiciously as he serves her :: Your food _m'lady._ :: smirks a bit, and goes to serve Shiori :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (2:21:55 AM)**: ((Aya: :: falls off her chair :: Gyah! Not the evil formalities! :: gets back into her chair with her ears blushing as plans for revenge on that comes up :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (2:22:22 AM)**: ((Shiori: :: laughs out loud this time :: Thank you Shuichii... ))  
**Crystal (2:23:15 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: blinks at his mother :: :: blushes a bit :: :: serves himself, and sits down :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (2:24:48 AM)**: ((Aya: **_Oh kitsune... I am so getting my revenge on you...._** :: slowly kinda looks like shes going to eat and is smirking at Kurama with mischief in her eyes, ears still red in blushing :: ))  
**Crystal (2:25:30 AM)**: ((Kurama: _We'll see. And I suggest you eat. _ :: starts to eat his own food :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (2:26:17 AM)**: ((Aya: :: slowly and politely starts to eat as she makes a shard of ice on Kurama's back, not looking at him :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (2:27:04 AM)**: ((Shiori: :: is laughing to herself at the twos actions to eachother while eating her own food :: ))  
**Crystal (2:27:10 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: blinks, and sneezes from the sudden cold on his back :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (2:28:57 AM)**: ((Aya: _oops... _ :: makes that area a bit warm, and freezes a bit of his lasagna instead, still not looking up at him :: This is good Shuichii... Its a good thing I didnt help and end up poisoning it somehow))  
**Crystal (2:30:35 AM)**: ((Kurama: Oh really...? :: eats his food, and as he swallows that, he shivers feeling the cold of it :: Ah... :: sneezes again a bit :: :: looks at Aya suspiciously :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (2:31:48 AM)**: ((Aya: :: looks at Kurama with a 'what did I do?' look on her face :: Something wrong Shuichii san? :: smirks with another of those glints of a mischievous kit in her eyes :: ))  
**Crystal (2:32:28 AM)**: ((Kurama: No... But thank you for asking... :: sips from his drink, and smiles at her :: ...m'lady.))  
**PalinDeathholder (2:33:56 AM)**: ((Aya: gyah! :: almost falls out of her chair again :: **_You are so paying for that..._** :: gets back into her chair again :: ))  
**Crystal (2:34:38 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: smiles innocently, and continues to eat :: Ano... Mother before I forget... I need to ask you something...))  
**PalinDeathholder (2:34:59 AM)**: ((Shiori: Of course... what is it?))  
**Crystal (2:36:47 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: plays around with his food a bit :: Umm... A classmate of mine asked if I wanted to go on a retreat with a group... They said we're just going to relax a bit from the stress of school, and work on some projects... :: looks up at her a bit :: I thought it'd be better if I asked your permission...))  
**PalinDeathholder (2:37:29 AM)**: ((Shiori: Of course you can go. I see no reason why you couldnt after all))  
**Crystal (2:38:12 AM)**: ((Kurama: Thank you mother... I'll be going in about two days...))  
**PalinDeathholder (2:38:44 AM)**: ((Shiori: Of course then. Need anything from the store to pack?))  
**Crystal (2:39:13 AM)**: ((Kurama: No, nothing really... I just need to bring along some clothes of course...))  
**Crystal (2:40:44 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: finishes his food :: :: gets up and takes his plate to the sink :: I'll do the dishes.))  
**PalinDeathholder (2:41:23 AM)**: ((Aya: Oh no.. I'l do them, after all you did the cooking. ))  
**Crystal (2:42:57 AM)**: ((Kurama: It's quite all right, I can do them. :: looks at Shiori :: Are you done eating mother?))  
**PalinDeathholder (2:44:55 AM)**: ((Shiori: :: still cant stop aughing to herself as if she knows theres some kind of little contest or something going between Kurama and Aya. Picks up her dishes and puts them in the sink, after giving a kiss to Kuramas forehead and a hug :: Your too sweet at times... If you both need anything I'll be in the studio :: laughs softly again before leaving the room, grabbing that laptop again :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (2:46:08 AM)**: ((Aya: ...Evil kitsune... Using those formalities... :: picks up her finished food and puts it in the sink :: I should get back at you now... :: musses up the top of his hair :: ))  
**Crystal (2:47:07 AM)**: ((Kurama: Agh... :: tries to put his hair back the way it was :: Iie... Look what you did! :: pouts a bit, trying to comb it back to normal with his hands :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (2:47:41 AM)**: ((Aya: :: smirks evilly :: I know the foxys weak point... hehe))  
**Crystal (2:48:05 AM)**: ((Kurama: Hn... :: glares a bit at her, still rearranging his hair :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (2:49:22 AM)**: ((Aya: Oh now thats definitely my cousin rubbing off on you... and I bet your the one that introduced him to sweet snow too.. :: apparently it runs in the family with calling ice cream sweet snow :: ))  
**Crystal (2:50:36 AM)**: ((Kurama: Yes, after much time convincing him it was not actual snow, and hadn't been shoveled off the street. :: still combing his hair :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (2:51:18 AM)**: ((Aya: Oh now how will he react when he finds out you actually told him that :: smirks evilly again :: ))  
**Crystal (2:53:07 AM)**: ((Kurama: You wouldn't... :: finally has his hair back the way it was :: :: sighs in relief :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (2:53:47 AM)**: ((Aya: Try me... :: goes to muss up his hair again with her hands again, which she washed while he was fixing his hair :: ))  
**Crystal (2:54:30 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: dodges from her hands :: You won't get me again. :: smirks a bit :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (2:55:03 AM)**: ((Aya: You sure on that? :: kinetically lifts the seeds out of Kuramas hair with a smirk :: ))  
**Crystal (2:56:35 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: feels the seeds sliding from his hair :: Iie, give those back. :: grabs some of them back :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (2:57:47 AM)**: ((Aya: :: blurs and gets her hands on his hair and musses it up again while hes busy getting the seeds, as her own hair whips around and hits Kurama lightly in the face. thigh length hair I must mention that she left loose :: ))  
**Crystal (2:59:00 AM)**: ((Kurama: AGH! :: drops the seeds, fervently returning to put his hair back into place :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (3:00:15 AM)**: ((Aya: :: sighs and takes out a comb, handing it to Kurama :: Baby... And this is the same 300 year old Youko in you... :: makes a mocking shake of the head in disgust, of course mocking him :: ))  
**Crystal (3:00:58 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: glare lightly at her :: Hn... And I am in no way an infant. :: combs his hair :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (3:01:42 AM)**: ((Aya: You are when it comes to your hair Miss Jaganshi gyah! :: feels a vine holding her in place :: You little cheat!))  
**Crystal (3:02:33 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: is blushing a rather deep red :: What did you call me?!))  
**PalinDeathholder (3:03:17 AM)**: ((Aya: You heard me! Miss Forbidden Child! Now lemme go of your plants! ))  
**Crystal (3:04:31 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: still blushing intensely :: I am not a Miss! :: summons the plants away :: It's bad enough with people mistaking me for a girl....))  
**PalinDeathholder (3:05:50 AM)**: ((Aya: Not my fault that you were meant to be one till Youko merged into ya... _heh, he cant call me anything like that... I got him!_)) kinda sounds a lot like a sibling rivalry... with ice... and plants... and kinesis  
**Crystal (3:06:42 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: eyes widen and is a dark red :: A-A-Ano.... Y-You..!!))  
**PalinDeathholder (3:07:07 AM)**: ((Aya: :: sticks her tongue out at Kurama :: Not my fault I have good hearing))  
**Crystal (3:07:55 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: looks at the microwave clock, face still dark red :: It's late... We should turn in before Shiori gets upset.))  
**PalinDeathholder (3:08:52 AM)**: ((Aya: In other words, you want time to plan out your revenge...))  
**Crystal (3:09:30 AM)**: ((Kurama: Now why would I do that? :: grins innocently :: Good night, m'lady. :: goes up the stairs :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (3:10:51 AM)**: ((Aya: **_DAMN YOU!!!_** :: turns out the lights and kinetically musses up Kuramas hair before going back upstairs to the guest room :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (3:11:56 AM)**: ((Shiori: :: has long since retired to her room, still laughing to herself :: ))  
**Crystal (3:11:57 AM)**: ((Kurama: Kuso...!! :: goes back to his room, and starts to brush his hair back into place :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (3:14:02 AM)**: ((Aya: Hate formalities... hime.. m'lady, ma'am... :: shudders :: Oh just you wait Kuram, I'll get to ya... :: gets into the bed this time and goes to sleep, realizing she said all that outlloud :: . Kuso!))  
**Crystal (3:14:36 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: muffles his laughter :: :: still carefully brushing his hair :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (3:14:41 AM)**: Kurama :: :: ::  
**PalinDeathholder (3:15:15 AM)**: ((Hiei: :: is sitting on the bed post, smirking :: It seems you two act more like siblings than technical cousins...))  
**Crystal (3:16:16 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: jumps a bit :: DAmnit Hiei... :: looks at him :: You were listening to all that?))  
**Crystal (3:16:20 AM)**: :: Damnit  
**PalinDeathholder (3:16:46 AM)**: ((Hiei: :: smirks, almost smiling :: I must say that the whole MIss Jaganshi caught my ear...))  
**Crystal (3:17:38 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: blushes intensely :: You little sneak! :: somewhat pouts :: And I am _not _a miss.))  
**PalinDeathholder (3:18:32 AM)**: ((Hiei: Not anymore... but according to what ive been hearing you initially were :: smirk broadens :: )) I think I see a tooth in that smirk... O.O  
**Crystal (3:19:27 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: turns the same dark red he was earlier :: You're so evil... :: looks down :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (3:19:56 AM)**: ((Hiei: Only as evil as my family..))  
**Crystal (3:20:36 AM)**: ((Kurama: Hn... :: goes back to brushing his hair :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (3:21:26 AM)**: ((Hiei: :: raises an eyebrow :: Any more caring for your hair and I'd start to think a certain bird possessed you fox))  
**PalinDeathholder (3:22:16 AM)**: ((Hiei: Also... your revenge with slipping that seed into her hair before coming up... what brought all that out in you? :: smirks :: ))  
**Crystal (3:24:14 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: blushes faintly :: I don't know... :: puts down the brush :: And I'm just uncomfortable if my hair's a mess...))  
**PalinDeathholder (3:26:08 AM)**: ((Hiei: Heh,admit it fox, she's stirring the Youko a way a sibling could and your also taking some fun in it as well...)) o.o I made him laugh... I didnt put him on sweet snow... I think  
**Crystal (3:26:38 AM)**: lol  
**Crystal (3:27:21 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: smiles :: It is good to have her around. I'm glad she's staying.))  
**PalinDeathholder (3:28:18 AM)**: ((Hiei: Hn... Watch, in a week or so your going to say how you cant stand her, like an annoying pest or something))  
**Crystal (3:29:05 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: smirks :: I highly doubt that's what you think of her Hiei.))  
**PalinDeathholder (3:30:32 AM)**: ((Hiei: :: shrugs :: Actually I find her to be too secretive and forgetting about the life she has with her kids and that damned shinobi... but I hear suicide wipes out the decent memories when the committer returns to life))  
**Crystal (3:32:08 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: looks down with pained, crestfallen eyes :: I wish she didn't have to do that....))  
**PalinDeathholder (3:33:00 AM)**: ((Hiei: Hn.. plans against the shinobi are being made as we speak... she'll remember in time. By then your going to have to realize that she'll have to leave though)  
**Crystal (3:34:31 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: closes his eyes, and sighs :: I know.... But... it's for the best... She deserves to be near her kids to love them.. :: laughs a little lightly, and sniffs rubbing at his eyes :: )) i am in actuality, really crying  
**PalinDeathholder (3:35:59 AM)**: ((Hiei: Hn... maybe not... her kids look her age already, one is training with Touya and the other shinobi and the other is kicking it up... they also feel she's happier, knowing the whole thing about her, cept that shes alive))  
**PalinDeathholder (3:36:29 AM)**: Im crying from laughing so much....  
**Crystal (3:36:37 AM)**: o.o  
**PalinDeathholder (3:37:10 AM)**: all that stuff before made me laugh so much I got dry eyes by the time it was water works time  
**Crystal (3:37:15 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: nods, and goes over and sits on his bed :: :: sighs deeply :: ))  
**Crystal (3:37:19 AM)**: lol  
**PalinDeathholder (3:38:20 AM)**: ((Hiei: :: seeing how I cant remember, I think theres bed posts at the ends... and he falls back on them,, landing next to Kurma :: At least you have 4 days off ne?))  
**PalinDeathholder (3:39:17 AM)**: Kurama :: ::  
**Crystal (3:39:20 AM)**: ((Kurama: Mhm. :: nods a bit :: You were overhearing when I told Shiori..?))  
**PalinDeathholder (3:39:54 AM)**: ((Hiei: I over heard you call Aya m'lady.... and her falling out of her chair...))  
**Crystal (3:40:20 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: Laughs a bit :: Shiori found it rather amusing.))  
**PalinDeathholder (3:41:15 AM)**: ((Hiei: Everyone does... If you want a real kicker, then tomorrow call her lady aya hime... she may just die... As you heard her say, she hates formalities))  
**Crystal (3:41:59 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: nods, smiling a bit :: Perhaps I will call her that... :: Yawns a bit :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (3:42:34 AM)**: ((Hiei: :: cuddles into Kurma, damning that yawns are contagious as he does so as well :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (3:42:38 AM)**: Kurama :: ::  
**PalinDeathholder (3:42:53 AM)**: my fingers hate me... mainly my ring finger...  
**Crystal (3:43:03 AM)**: it's ok  
**PalinDeathholder (3:43:08 AM)**: o.o oh... i just needed to crack it.... ;  
**Crystal (3:43:16 AM)**: lol  
**Crystal (3:43:55 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: yawns, and looks at him sleepily :: Keeping post getting you tired..?))  
**PalinDeathholder (3:44:45 AM)**: ((Hiei: Hn... :: yawns again :: _damn those yawns... contagious as hell as i yawn typing this_))  
**Crystal (3:45:43 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: lays down on his side on the bed, yawning once more :: )) oi it is...  
**Crystal (3:47:42 AM)**: ((Kurama: I feel so worn-out... :: yawns, and rubs his eyes, which close anyway :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (3:48:28 AM)**: ((Hiei: :: falls asleep as well cuz apparently its contagious in that room, which may signify a jump to morning :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (3:49:26 AM)**: ((Shiori: :: is up and making breakfast as usual, no work it being Sunday... I guess :: ))  
**Crystal (3:49:57 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: still asleep, considering he didn't turn on the alarm by habit :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (3:50:27 AM)**: ((Hiei: :: is still asleep, considering that Botan wouldnt be popping in there anymore :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (3:51:07 AM)**: ((Aya: :: is asleep cuz she never changed the times on her wristwatch, so it thinks it was 12 hours ago :: ))  
**Crystal (3:52:02 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: groans lightly, softly cursing the sun that's stinging his closed eyes :: ))  
**Crystal (3:52:19 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: rolls over, not really expecting Hiei to still be there :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (3:52:51 AM)**: ((Hiei: :: lets out a small grunt, still asleep as Kurama rolls onto him :: ))  
**Crystal (3:53:55 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: deep asleep, and seems to be talking lightly in his sleep :: Don't.... touch.... my... hair.... Hnnn...))  
**Crystal (3:53:57 AM)**: heh  
**PalinDeathholder (3:55:19 AM)**: ((Hiei: :: some reason someone rolling onto him doesnt wake him, but soft sleeping talking does :: :: says lightly :: The crow or the kijo? kijo meaning vixen to those that dont know :: throws rocks at the fangirls))  
**Crystal (3:56:03 AM)**: ((Kurama: Damn crow..... bloody die already...))  
**PalinDeathholder (3:57:19 AM)**: ((Hiei: :: is planning to never tell Kurama that a crazed fangirl resurrected Karasu out of a dare and is alive again :: try the mimosa again...))  
**Crystal (3:58:40 AM)**: ((Kurama: Mhm... go mimosa... damn brother.... and his... pokemon cartoons.... I sound like.... one of em.... :: nuzzles into Hiei's neck :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (4:00:09 AM)**: ((Hiei: :: actually lets out a soft laugh o.o as hes half asleep fans: oh... and gets comfortable again before going bach to sleep fans: Awwww :: ))  
**Crystal (4:01:43 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: starts to hum a certain song.....like..... :: ))  
**Crystal (4:01:57 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: ...wild wind :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (4:02:16 AM)**: I KNEW THAT ONE WOULD BE THE CHOICE!  
**Crystal (4:02:25 AM)**: heh  
**PalinDeathholder (4:03:46 AM)**: ((Hiei: :: well lets see, upon getting the feeling of the vibration of a new beeper, he's forced to get up and slip out :: ))  
**Crystal (4:04:14 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: sighs a little sadly, cursing Mukuro :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (4:05:01 AM)**: ((Hiei: :: is instead at the makai forest, trying to blast the beeper to pieces, in vain though :: ))  
**Crystal (4:06:06 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: sits up :: Oi... I have a huge headache, like a hangover... :: glances at the clock and I'm guessing it's 10 :: ))  
**Crystal (4:07:17 AM)**: ((Kurama: :: Lays back on the bed, but somewhat relutantly gets out :: ))  
**PalinDeathholder (4:07:45 AM)**: ((Aya: :: is believed, thanks to her watch, that its only 10 and remains sleeping :: ))  
**Crystal (4:07:53 AM)**: g2g, we can continue tom....  
**PalinDeathholder (4:08:09 AM)**: you mean today? seeing how... 4 in the morn..  
**Crystal (4:08:23 AM)**: ok...yeah  
**Crystal (4:08:28 AM)**: night, er morning  
**PalinDeathholder (4:08:33 AM)**: night... morning.. whichever...  
**Crystal signed off at 4:08:36 AM**.

* * *

******  
Aya: Well thats the whole break RP. Introducing one of my RP buddies and general friend, Crystal. Sorry if you all were hoping for a story added to this, but writers block has been really bad lately, so this would have to do. Till later everyone; Matta ja ne!**************  



End file.
